El caballero oscuro de Gotham
by josecomic
Summary: Mi primer fanfic: Una historia alternativa sobre Bruce Wayne y el origen de Batman. Es más una historia de amor que policíaca. Espero que os guste. Las críticas son bienvenidas.
1. La noche del crimen

**Capítulo 1. La noche del crimen**

-¡Venga! ¡vamos a llegar tarde!- dijo emocionado el joven Bruce Wayne.

Había estado esperando este momento durante días, desde que la película se había estrenado en los cines de Gotham, Bruce pidió todos los días a sus padres que le llevaran a verla y cuando decidieron darle la sorpresa de que irían el día de su cumpleaños, el chico no supo expresar lo feliz que era.

-No tengas prisa, Bruce. La película no empezará hasta dentro de hora y media.- dijo Thomas Wayne.

Sin duda, había sido un gran cumpleaños, no había habido grandes celebraciones ni un montón de niños corriendo y jugando por toda la mansión Wayne, pero a Bruce no le importó. Había celebrado su cumpleaños con las personas que más le importaban: sus padres, Alfred y su mejor amigo, Tommy Elliot. Tommy le regaló a Bruce un cómic de su héroe favorito, El Zorro. Aquel cómic, en concreto, era uno de los más difíciles de conseguir y Bruce se lo agradeció a Tommy. Emocionado, pasó las páginas del tebeo observando como por fin El Zorro atrapaba a su más infame enemigo de una vez por todas y rescataba a la doncella. Bruce idolatraba a aquel hombre, admiraba su valentía al plantar cara a los bandidos de la ciudad y sembrar el terror entre ellos, "Algún día seré como él." dijo en una ocasión.

-Pero si no salimos ya, no encontraremos buenos asientos- resopló Bruce, malhumorado.

-No seas impaciente, tu madre terminará enseguida y te aseguro que encontraremos los mejores asientos-Thomas Wayne colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo para calmarle.

No era justo. Había esperado durante tanto tiempo que hicieran una película de su héroe favorito que cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno.

Por fin, tras unos largos minutos apareció en la escalera central de la mansión Martha Wayne, llevaba un vestido de noche negro, discreto, junto con un pequeño bolso del mismo color. Y en su cuello, Bruce pudo reconocer el collar de perlas que su padre y él le habían regalado por el día de la madre. Ella le miró y le dirigió una sonrisa. Thomas Wayne cogió de la mano a su esposa y miró a su hijo.

- Bien, Bruce. ¿Estás listo?

- ¡Desde luego!- respondió Bruce enérgicamente. Y entonces, la familia al completo, se metió en la limusina y pusieron rumbo al cine Monarch.

Al entrar en el edificio, Bruce miró a su alrededor maravillado. Mirara donde mirara había carteles y decorados de la película. Aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para entrar en la sala, de modo que Bruce recorrió toda la habitación una y otra vez exaltado, imitando a su héroe y realizando con una espada imaginaria la característica "Z" con la que marcaba a algunos de sus enemigos.

-Pórtate bien, Bruce y no hagas ruido. – le increpó su padre.

-Sí, papá. Lo prometo.- Respondió Bruce entrando emocionado en la sala.

Su padre tenía razón, los asientos eran perfectos para contemplar la película, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la pantalla. Bruce se acomodó en el asiento entre sus padres. Sonriendo de los nervios, tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de emoción al ver como apagaban las luces y la pantalla mostraba el título de la esperada película: "La máscara del Zorro."

Bruce prestó atención a cada secuencia, sintiendo cada sensación que transmitía. Sintió rabia ante las injusticias que cometían los villanos contra su héroe, sintió alegría cuando el Zorro se deshizo de todos ellos sin apenas despeinarse, y sintió miedo especialmente cuando el justiciero quedó atrapado en una cueva y se encontró con un murciélago gigante. Bruce se estremeció en su asiento cuando vio a la bestia volar y chillar en la cueva, proyectando su sombra amenazadora en las paredes.

-Tranquilo, Bruce. Solo es una película- le dijo su padre cuando él abrazó su brazo, aterrado.

**. . .**

Cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla, la sala comenzó a vaciarse y los Wayne se levantaron de sus asientos. Una vez fuera del cine, Bruce comenzó a correr por las calles entusiasmado haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de sus padres.

- No te separes de nosotros, Bruce- decía su padre.

- ¿Y visteis cuando se lanzó sobre el bandido como si pudiera volar y ...? – Bruce apenas podía hablar con tantos aspavientos que realizaba.

- También lo vimos, Bruce. Pero no te distraigas, Alfred nos estará esperando y en casa podremos hablar de la película.- Tras las palabras de Thomas Wayne, comenzó a llover y la familia apretó el paso.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, Alfred aún no había llegado, por lo tanto, los tres tuvieron que adentrarse en el portal de un callejón para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Thomas Wayne intentó vislumbrar la limusina de Alfred en la carretera pero con la lluvia y la oscuridad del callejón era imposible distinguir nada. Martha Wayne miraba los alrededores del callejón, intranquila.

-Alfred debe estar al llegar, siempre es muy puntual para estas cosas...

-Tengo frío, papá- se quejó Bruce abrazando a su madre por la cintura, ella pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Bruce. Pronto estaremos en casa.- dijo Martha Wayne sonriendo a su hijo.

La familia estuvo unos minutos esperando a Alfred, pero éste no apareció. De pronto, de la oscuridad del callejón emergió una figura humana que se dirigió hacia los Wayne. El único que le vio fue Bruce. Solo cuando el hombre habló, Thomas y Martha Wayne le prestaron atención.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡arriba las manos y deme ese collar!- dijo con una voz ronca y entonces sacó de su gabardina una pistola.

Los Wayne se quedaron petrificados ante el atracador, Thomas Wayne intentó calmarlo pero el hombre estaba demasiado nervioso para atender a razones.

-Tranquilícese, amigo. Baje la pistola.

-No te muevas o te disparo- respondió, nervioso el atracador.

-Le daré todo lo que quiera, pero baje ese arma, por favor...

-¡He dicho que me dé ese collar!- gritó el hombre furioso lanzándose al cuello de Martha Wayne.

-¡No!- gritó su marido intentando separar a su esposa de aquel hombre. Martha Wayne estaba aterrada y Bruce contemplaba la escena detrás de sus padres.

En ese momento se produjo un sonido que Bruce recordaría toda su vida.

¡BANG!

Era el sonido de un disparo, el hombre había disparado su pistola. Durante unos segundo todos parecieron quedarse congelados por el sonido del arma, fue entonces cuando Bruce contempló horrorizado como su padre caía lentamente, fulminado.

-¡Papá!-gritó Bruce con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tom, Oh, Dios mío, Tom!- gritaba desconsolada Martha Wayne intentando sostener el cuerpo moribundo de su marido. Durante unos minutos todo pareció ralentizarse. Bruce vio como el ladrón agarraba a su madre por el collar con fuerza y se lo arrancó del cuello, varias de las perlas cayeron en la sangre de Thomas Wayne, derramada en el suelo. Su madre no paraba de llorar. El rímel de sus pestañas se encontraba diluido en sus lágrimas y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. El ladrón miró hacia Bruce y le apuntó con su pistola, Bruce sintió como su corazón luchaba por escapar de su pecho.

-¡Cállese, señora! ¡cállese ya o mataré al chico!- el ladrón se dirigió hacia Bruce.

-¡No! ¡aléjese de él! ¡Bruce, corre!

Martha Wayne se lanzó contra el criminal y clavó sus uñas en su cara. El asesino gritó de dolor y entonces Bruce volvió a oírlo.

¡BANG!

Otro disparo y esta vez había alcanzado a su madre.

-¡Mamá!-volvió a gritar Bruce.

En ese momento, Bruce miró al ladrón. Sintió rabia, sintió ira, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo. Miedo a no poder hacer nada, pues solo era un niño. El ladrón se le quedó mirando unos minutos y después desapareció en la misma oscuridad de la que había surgido.

Asustado y perdido, Bruce solo pudo arrodillarse entre sus padres y coger de la mano a los dos. La mano de su padre estaba fría.

-Bruce...- Se giró asustado y vio a su madre mirándole y cogiendo su mano con todas sus fuerzas, su pecho ahora estaba lleno de sangre- Tranquilo... todo va a salir bien...

Y cuando terminó de decir esto, Martha Wayne cerró los ojos y exhaló su último suspiro.

Entonces dejó de llover y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio siniestro, Bruce no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar desconsoladamente. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, se había convertido en el peor.

Alfred llegó unos minutos después, tan solo para contemplar la terrible escena que albergaba el callejón. La policía llegó veinte minutos después y entonces, Bruce se levantó del suelo y fue acompañado por Alfred y un agente de policía hasta la comisaría de policía del East End.


	2. Un niño huérfano

**Capítulo 2. Un niño huérfano**

La comisaría de policía era un lugar pequeño pero lleno de gente. Bruce esperó sentado en el pasillo mientras Alfred hablaba con el jefe de policía. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de sus padres, ni en la cara del ladrón en cómo se quedó mirándole en lugar de dispararle como había hecho con ellos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar, ya no podía más y sabía que eso no haría que sus padres volvieran. No, sus padres habían muerto, ya no volvería a verlos más, ésa era la verdad.

De vez en cuando, Bruce levantaba la cabeza y veía como le observaban algunos policías. Algunos le miraban con indiferencia, otros con lástima. Podía oír como hablaban acerca de él. -¿En serio?, ¿el chico de los Wayne? Debe de haberlo pasado fatal.- Decía uno de ellos a su compañero.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tiene ese chaval? Me extraña que eche de menos a sus padres. Para él es como si hubiera perdido un juguete.-dijo el otro mientras se reía.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!¡Es un niño, por dios! ¿es que no tienes sentimientos?- le replicó el otro policía, furioso.

-¡Eh, vamos! Sabes lo que quiero decir...-respondió su compañero intentando disculparse.

Bruce volvió a bajar la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, triste, esperando que Alfred volviera pronto.

Alfred se sentó en el despacho del jefe de policía James Gordon. Éste era un buen amigo de Thomas Wayne y conocía a Alfred y a Bruce, por lo tanto, sabía lo mal que debía estar pasándolo el muchacho. Gordon tardó varios minutos en comenzar a hablar.

-Alfred...- comenzó.

-Tenía que haber llegado antes.-respondió el mayordomo de la familia Wayne mientras apretaba los puños de rabia.- Sí hubiera llegado antes...

-No fue culpa tuya.- Le tranquilizó el policía.-Si hubieras estado allí, tal vez tu también estarías muerto, y ahora Bruce no tendría nadie con quién estar.

-O tal vez Thomas y Martha estarían a salvo ahora, Jim.

-Thomas y Martha también eran mis amigos, Alfred. Te prometo que encontraremos al que hizo esto, pero ahora debemos pensar qué hacer con Bruce.

-Sí, tienes razón.-dijo Alfred tratando de serenarse.

Gordon miró a Bruce sentado en el pasillo desde la ventana de su despacho.

-Me preocupa. Según nos ha dicho, sus padres fueron asesinados ante él. Eso deja marca en cualquier niño.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó Alfred.

-He llamado a una doctora de la sección infantil del psiquiátrico de Arkham.- dijo Gordon mientras se limpiaba las gafas- Solo para que le examine y vea si se encuentra bien.

-¿Quieres que Bruce vaya a terapia?

-Solo unas semanas. Para asegurarnos de que no le ocurre nada...

Cuando el jefe de policía terminó de hablar, entró rápidamente en el despacho una mujer de unos cuarenta años y pelo color castaño, llevaba una bata blanca con el símbolo del hospital psiquiátrico de Arkham bordado a un lado.

-Gordon, ¿quería verme?-preguntó la mujer cuando entró.

-Sí, adelante, Leslie. Pasa.- la mujer se sentó- Alfred, me gustaría presentarse a la jefa de la sección infantil de Arkham: la doctora Leslie Thompkins.

-Encantado, Dra. Thompkins.-dijo Alfred con amabilidad.

-Lo mismo le dijo, Sr. Pennyworth.-contestó secamente la doctora.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, James?

- Te he llamado porque me gustaría que examinases a un niño que ha presenciado como sus padres eran asesinados.- comenzó Gordon.

-¿Por eso me has llamado?- preguntó rápidamente la doctora Thompkins- Gordon, tengo cientos de casos de niños que...

-Es el chico de los Wayne, Leslie.- La interrumpió Gordon.- esta noche sus padres han muerto.

-¿Los Wayne han muerto?- dijo la doctora sorprendida.- ¡Dios mío!

-Jim cree que Bruce puede haber quedado traumatizado por esto, Dra. Thompkins y la verdad, yo también creo que puede haberle hecho más daño del que creemos.- Intervino Alfred.- ¿cree que podría ayudarle?

La doctora Thompkins se levantó, miró por la ventana del despacho y vio al niño sentado en el pasillo en silencio, con la cabeza baja.

-Tráiganlo a Arkham dentro de unos días. Uno de mis doctores se hará cargo.

-Gracias, doctora.- dijo Alfred.- ¿cree que se recuperará?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, Sr. Pennyworth. Lo que este chico ha pasado no es algo que se pueda superar fácilmente. Podría quedar marcado por ésto de por vida.- respondió la doctora Thompkins amargamente.

Alfred, Gordon y la doctora Thompkins salieron del despacho. Bruce alzó la vista y vio como Alfred se acercaba a él. Al fondo, el jefe de policía y la psiquiatra le miraban tristemente.

-Bruce. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.-dijo el mayordomo.

Y Alfred se llevó al niño de la comisaría.

Los días siguientes estuvieron cargados de sufrimiento para Bruce. Apenas hablaba con nadie, cuando fue al funeral de sus padres, Tommy se acercó a él para hablar con él.

-Bruce, lo siento mucho.-dijo sinceramente.

Bruce no respondió. Minutos después, la madre de Tommy se lo llevó para dejarle solo. Al llegar a la mansión Bruce sintió un gran vacío en ella, ahora lo le parecía el acogedor hogar que era con sus padres le parecía más bien una enorme y fría cueva.

Bruce no podía dormir por las noches. Tendido en la cama, sus ojos estaban abiertos plenamente, recordaba una y otra vez el momento de la muerte de sus padres. Volvía a oír los disparos, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de su madre, tranquilizándole antes de morir y después, por último, recordaba el angustioso silencio. Durante minutos Bruce se quedó paralizado sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar. Solo miraba los cadáveres de sus padres y la sangre derramada en el suelo.

Si Alfred hubiera llegado antes, sus padres aún estarían vivos. El mayordomo ya le había dicho que debido a la lluvia las carreteras de Gotham estaban llenas de coches pero a Bruce no le importó eso. Solo pensaba que si hubiera llegado a tiempo ahora ellos estarían bien. Bruce apretó los puños de rabia, odiando a Alfred por haberse retrasado. Pero entonces pensó en lo que dirían sus padres. Sabía que la culpa no era de suya y que no estaba bien culparle. Sus padres le regañarían. "Pero ahora, mis padres están muertos." Pensó Bruce. La rabia se acumulaba en su interior, quería gritar, atrapar al ladrón y darle su merecido por asesinar a sus padres. "Si supiera donde encontrarle..." pensó. De repente se oyó un ruido y Bruce miró hacia la ventana, sobresaltado. Algo había chocado contra el cristal de la ventana y ahora yacía tendido en el alféizar exterior. El niño abrió la ventana. Fuera seguía lloviendo, el agua salpicó a Bruce en la cara mientras miraba hacia fuera. Y allí lo vio: era algo similar a un pájaro, recogido en la ventana para protegerse de la tormenta Bruce acercó su brazo para cogerlo y entonces la criatura se movió y emitió un chillido que asustó al chico y le hizo apartar el brazo. La criatura alzó el vuelo y un rayo cayó cerca de allí iluminando la habitación por completo. Aterrado, Bruce observó que se trataba de un enorme murciélago negro, el más grande que había visto en su vida. Bruce gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el animal volvió a chillar mostrando sus pequeños dientes puntiagudos y entró en su dormitorio volando rápidamente. Alfred llegó, alertado por el grito del niño y expulsó al murciélago de la habitación rápidamente. Después miró a Bruce, arrinconado y encogido en una de las esquinas de la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tranquilo, Bruce. Ya se ha ido.- dijo el mayordomo mientras se acercaba a él.- Solo era un murciélago.


	3. La sombra del murciélago

**Capítulo 3. La sombra del murciélago**

Bruce se encontró frente a las puertas del psiquiátrico de Arkham. Desde que era muy pequeño aquel lugar siempre le había producido escalofríos, incluso en un día soleado como aquel el edificio parecía salido de una película de terror: los árboles de los jardines no tenían ni una hoja en sus ramas, que parecían enormes y afiladas garras, la parte baja de la fachada del edificio estaba casi totalmente cubierta por hojas de hiedra que se introducían por los huecos que había entre los ladrillos del edificio y en el tejado había unas gigantescas gárgolas de aspecto inquietante. Bruce se asustó al ver como los grandes ojos de las figuras de piedra parecían observarle. Alfred abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

Aunque el interior estaba bien iluminado la apariencia siniestra del edificio persistía, los pasillos del hospital mental eran silenciosos, si bien en ocasiones se oían débilmente los gritos de algún paciente; las paredes estaban recubiertas por viejos azulejos blancos, algunos estaban llenos de polvo y otros estaban rotos. Al llegar a la sección infantil, Bruce se sobresaltó cuando vio aparecer detrás de él y Alfred a la doctora Thompkins.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Pennyworth. Buenas tardes, Bruce.- respondió amablemente la doctora.

-Buenas tardes, Dra. Thompkins.-saludó Alfred.- Hemos venido tal y como acordamos.

-Por supuesto.- la doctora miró hacia Bruce y le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano.-Hola, Bruce. Soy la doctora Leslie Thompkins. Lamento lo de tus padres. Tu madre era amiga mía.

Bruce no respondió enseguida. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a la doctora en silencio, examinándola y decidiendo si estrecharle la mano o no.

-No te apetece hablar, ¿eh?- la doctora apartó la mano.- No pasa nada, sé por lo que has pasado y estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Bruce siguió sin responder y frunció el ceño. Sus padres habían muerto hace solo unos días, ¿acaso ella tenía idea de lo que él estaba pasando?

La doctora Thompkins guió a Bruce y Alfred por un largo pasillo, a cada lado, Bruce podía observar varias puertas con una placa que tenía un nombre. Bruce creyó ver en una de las puertas el nombre de Harvey Dent y su corazón se aceleró. Recordaba a Harvey, había sido uno de sus compañeros de colegio, él y su hermano gemelo Tom. Recordó como un día Harvey y Tom no fueron a clase y el director vino para decirles que ya no volverían más. Años más tarde, sus padres le explicaron que Tom había muerto en un accidente y Harvey quedó traumatizado por la muerte de su hermano. Siempre se preguntó qué fue de él...

La doctora Thompkins, Alfred y Bruce llegaron uno de los despachos de los doctores. La doctora abrió la puerta.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Puedes pasar, Bruce. El doctor llegará enseguida.-dijo la doctora.

Bruce miró a Alfred y él le devolvió la mirada. Él sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Bruce no quería estar allí, pero lo necesitaba. Sabía que necesitaba hablar de la muerte de sus padres así que le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Bruce...-dijo despacio el mayordomo.- Tienes que hacer esto. Lo necesitas. Hazme caso.

A Bruce no le convenció del todo, pero aceptó y entró en el despacho. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras de él y se encontró solo en la habitación. Se sentó en una silla y esperó en silencio mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Era grande y estaba lleno cosas que a Bruce le parecieron curiosas, en una de las esquinas había una pequeña estantería que tenía varios libros. A Bruce le encantaba leer pero no conocía ninguno de los libros que había allí, todos hablaban de psiquiatría. Encima de la estantería, colgado en la pared, había un tablón con varios dibujos. No eran dibujos hecho por una persona adulta sino más bien, parecían hechos por un niño pequeño, Bruce los miró con atención, la mayoría de ellos representaban a dos personas, uno era un hombre adulto y el otro parecía una niña. En ocasiones en los dibujos había también una tercera persona que era una mujer adulta. Todos ellos estaban coloreados con colores vivos. Bruce dejó de mirar los dibujos y observó la gran mesa que había en el despacho, se acercó a ella y pudo ver que sobre ella había un dossier. Bruce no prestó atención a la carpeta, miró hacia la puerta pensando en por qué el doctor estaba tardando tanto. Se volvió a girar hacia la mesa y entonces observó que sobre ella también había una foto. La foto era de una niña pequeña de unos tres años, tenía un cabello corto y rubio y unos grandes ojos azules, en la foto la niña aparecía sonriendo. Bruce no la observó mucho más tiempo porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró en el despacho un hombre de la edad de su padres más o menos que llevaba una bata blanca con el símbolo de Arkham en el pecho. Miro a Bruce y se presentó.

-Hola.-dijo- Tú debes de ser Bruce, ¿no? Encantado. Soy el doctor Nicholas Quinzel. Pero puedes llamarme Nick.

El doctor se sentó en su silla y miró a Bruce.

-Siento haber tardado pero tenía un problema con otro paciente.-se disculpó.- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes.

Bruce se quedó mirándole, serio, sin decir ni una palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos, el doctor Quinzel le miró serio y comenzó a hablar con él.

-Bruce...-comenzó.-Siento mucho lo de tus padres y, la verdad, estoy seguro de que no me hago ni una idea de lo que tienes que estar pasando realmente, pero quiero ayudarte, y no puedo hacerlo a menos que tú me digas como te sientes.

-¿Cómo cree que me siento, doctor? – preguntó Bruce amargamente.- Mis padres están muertos. Muertos porque un hombre quiso matarlos sin ninguna razón. Mis padres iban a darle el dinero, ¡él podría haber cogido el dinero e irse! Pero no lo hizo. Solo les disparó.

Cuando Bruce terminó de hablar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, intentaba contenerse pero no podía, cada vez que hablaba de ello se ahogaba en un mar de miedo y furia.

-¿Por qué los mató aquel hombre? ¡Mis padres no le habían hecho nada a nadie!-gritó Bruce.

El doctor miró a Bruce unos segundos antes de responder.

-Por desgracia, Bruce, así es el mundo. A veces, a las personas buenas les ocurren cosas crueles, sobretodo en esta ciudad. Gotham siempre ha sido una ciudad de envidia y avaricia.

-Mis padres no eran así.-dijo Bruce en voz baja.

-No, tal vez no. Pero mucha gente lo es, créeme.

-¿Y eso en qué me ayuda? Sigo sin entender por qué tuvieron que morir.

-Bruce, no hay un por qué. No existe ninguna explicación razonable sobre por qué tus padres murieron y jamás la encontrarás, eso no es importante. Lo importante es qué harás tú ahora.

-¿Yo?-Bruce alzó la cabeza y miró al doctor, confundido.

-Sí, sé que estás furioso con el hombre que asesinó a tus padres y sé que quieres venganza, pero también estoy seguro de que tus padres no te educaron así, tus padres eran buenas personas, ¿me equivoco?

-No.-respondió Bruce.

-Entonces, Bruce, quiero que me digas qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida ahora: ¿buscar y perseguir a una persona para tener tu venganza o vivir y ser feliz tal y como tus padres quisieron?

**. . .**

Una hora después, Bruce salió del despacho del doctor Quinzel. De todo lo que le había hablado allí dentro, Bruce solo prestó atención a la pregunta que le había hecho al principio de la sesión: ¿qué haría con su vida ahora? Durante todo el camino a casa, pensó en aquella pregunta. Desde que sus padres murieron, había pasado todo el tiempo intentando buscar el por qué del ladrón para matar a sus padres y no había pensado que pasaría después de que le atrapara. Bruce llegó a la mansión y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto para pensar. Necesitaba aclararse. De momento, la verdad era que un ladrón los había atracado la noche anterior, sus padres intentaron razonar con él y el ladrón les disparó -una vez más, Bruce recordó los dos disparos- y sus padres cayeron muertos. Ahora estaba solo. Tenía que afrontarlo, ya no vendría su madre a tranquilizarle cuando se asustara y su padre ya estaría allí para cuando lo necesitara. No, ahora debía encargarse él solo de sí mismo, ahora se había hecho mayor y tenía que encarar la vida. ¿Pero cómo?, Bruce miró en su mesilla de noche y vio el cómic que Tommy le regaló por su cumpleaños. Sin duda, El Zorro era un gran superhéroe. Bruce volvió a ojear el cómic esta vez sintiendo cada injusticia que los villanos producían en la ciudad, sintiendo satisfacción al ver como cada uno de ellos era finalmente detenido por su héroe.

Sin apenas enterarse, Bruce pasó el resto de la tarde ojeando la historieta, solo paró cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Alfred.

-Bruce, es hora de cenar.-Dijo a través de la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo, Alfred. –Respondió Bruce.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Bruce siguió pensando en las palabras del doctor Quinzel, no sabía que hacer, quería que todo el sufrimiento se acabara, pero no podía olvidar aquella noche ni a aquel hombre. No podía dejarlo marchar, no era justo. Bruce recordó el cómic que leyó y releyó durante horas anoche y cada vez le parecía más factible la idea de perseguir al ladrón siendo un justiciero enmascarado. Lo pensó todo la noche anterior, podría buscarle, atraparle y entregarlo a la policía, justo después de haber desahogado su rabia con él, claro. Pero no le mataría, decidió que le entregaría porque eso era lo correcto, "Un momento, ¿en qué estoy pensando?" se dijo Bruce a sí mismo, "¡Es una locura! ¡Un disparate! ¿Yo, un superhéroe? Solo soy un niño." Al decir esto apretó con fuerza los puños, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que estaba pensando no eran más que fantasías propias de un niño. No podría hacerlo, ni contárselo a nadie, todos se reirían de él. Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió unas noches atrás, recordó al gigantesco murciélago que había entrado en su habitación y que comenzó a chillar y volar a su alrededor, recordó también el miedo que sintió al verle, igual que en la película del Zorro, el héroe había sentido miedo cuando apareció la misma criatura de la oscuridad. En ese momento, Bruce descubrió el poder del miedo sobre las personas y cómo un simple animal como ese murciélago podía aterrar a quién se cruzara en su camino. Rápidamente Bruce comenzó a dibujar un disfraz similar al de un murciélago y suficientemente aterrador. Sin darse cuenta, pasó toda la clase dibujando el disfraz sin prestar atención al profesor hasta que oyó un carraspeo. Bruce levantó la vista y vio frente a él al profesor, mirándole con expresión seria.

-Bien, Sr. Wayne, ya que veo que se dedica a no atender en clase, se quedará castigado después de clase.-Sentenció el maestro.

Bruce observó como todos sus compañeros se quedaron mirándole y no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

En el recreo, Bruce se quedó solo, igual que siempre desde que murieron sus padres. Solo Tommy se acercaba a hablar con él.

-¡Eh, Bruce!-dijo Tommy acercándose a él.-¿Qué tal estás? Oye... lamento lo que pasó en el funeral. Mi madre...

-No importa Tommy.-le dijo Bruce.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en clase? ¿me lo enseñas?, por favor, Bruce.-le pidió Tommy, suplicante.

Bruce dudó un momento sobre su confesarle su secreto o no a Tommy, tal vez no lo entendiese, pero por otra parte él era su mejor amigo.

-Mira.-dijo al final accediendo a su petición.-He estado pensando que cuando sea mayor atraparé al ladrón que asesinó a mis padres.

-¿Cómo?-respondió Tommy, incrédulo.

-Así.-Bruce le enseñó a Tommy un disfraz de un hombre vestido con una capucha similar a la cara de un murciélago y con una gran tela cosida a los brazos simulando las alas.-Me disfrazaré y le llevaré ante la justicia. Seré como El Zorro. ¡Seré el Murciélago Humano!

Cuando Bruce terminó de contarle sus planes a Tommy, llegó junto a ellos otro chico, más bajo que Bruce y más gordo, acompañado de otros dos chicos más corpulentos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Mirad quién está aquí! Es el huérfano más rico del mundo: ¡Bruce Wayne!

-¡Déjale en paz, Oswald!- dijo Tommy intentando defender a su amigo.

-Sí, ya, lo que tu digas, Elliot.-dijo apartándole de un empujón.

Oswald era el hijo de la familia Cobblepot, la rival de la familia Wayne en Gotham, debido a que hace años, el abuelo de Oswald y el de Bruce compitieron por la alcaldía de la cuidad, El abuelo de Bruce, Alan Wayne, ganó las elecciones cuando se descubrió que su rival mantenía tratos clandestinos con la mafia y esto consiguió una mala reputación para los Cobblepot que desde entonces, despreciaron a los Wayne.

-Bueno, Wayne. ¿Qué tal está tu papi? ¿Y tu querida mamá? ¿Se encuentran cómodos en sus ataúdes?- se burló Oswald.

-La última vez que los visité parecían aliviados, supongo que es porque ya no tienen que soportar verte, "Penguin."

Los demás niños del colegio conocían a Oswald como "Penguin" debido a su baja estatura, su sobrepeso y su nariz aguileña y alargada, la típica nariz de los Cobblepot.

-Ándate con ojo, niño de mamá, no me gustaría tener que manchar el suelo con tu cara.-le replicó su enemigo.

Unos minutos antes de que Oswald y Bruce terminaran de discutir, se formó alrededor de ellos un corro de niños que los observaban.

-Podrías intentarlo.-le respondió Bruce mientras se marchaba.

-¡Eso es! ¡Vete! ¡Vete a llorarle a tu mami muerta! ¡Y saluda a tú estúpido padre de mi parte!

Bruce empezó a sentir como una ola de rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo, intentando contenerse, apretó los puños y los dientes, pero no pudo evitar girarse.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó entre dientes.

-Ya me has oído. Tu padre da asco, Wayne. Menos mal que por fin está muerto y no tenemos que verle más.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que no hiciera caso de los Cobblepot, que no merecía la pena escucharles, pero Bruce no podía ignorar eso. Sus padres se mostraron indulgentes con Gotham y la ciudad acabó asesinándolos en un callejón, él no acabaría así. La única forma de zanjar aquello de una vez por todas era darle una lección a Cobblepot. Bruce se volvió completamente hacia él con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

Tommy fue a su lado para disuadirle.

-No, Bruce. No lo hagas. Te meterás en un lío.

-Déjame, Tommy.-Dijo Bruce deshaciéndose de él con un pequeño empujón mientras se encaminaba hacia Oswald y sus amigos.

Bruce golpeó a dos de los secuaces de Oswald antes de que pudieran tocarlo, cuando los tumbó en el suelo se dirigió a su líder que al ver como tumbó a los dos chicos, retrocedió lentamente, aterrado.

-Alto, Wayne. No te muevas, ¡Espera!-las súplicas de Oswald no pararon a Bruce y éste se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearle en la cara.

Cada golpe era un alivio para Bruce, desahogó toda la rabia contenida en Cobblepot, la rabia hacia ese repelente muchacho, la rabia frente a su impotencia la noche del asesinato de sus padres y por supuesto, la rabia hacía su asesino.

Bruce le golpeó varias veces hasta que uno de los profesores llegó para separarlo de Cobblepot.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Bruce, basta! Vas a matarlo.

-¡Mi ojo!, ¡mi ojo!-gritaba Oswald.

Bruce miró a su rival en el suelo, llorando, con la nariz sangrando y la mano en su ojo izquierdo.

Bruce miró a su alrededor y vio como todos le miraban con miedo, incluido Tommy que se quedó de piedra. No le importó, ni le importó el sermón que el profesor le estaba dando. Solo podía mirar como otro profesor se llevaba a Cobblepot a la enfermería. Bruce no pudo evitar sonreír.

**. . .**

Aquella tarde, Bruce volvió a Arkham para su sesión con el doctor Quinzel. Cuando él llegó, se quedó sentado frente a él mirándole, juntando y separando las manos, resoplando y pasándose las manos por la cara como si no supiera muy bien qué decir. Bruce mantuvo la mirada, impasible.

-Bien, Bruce... ¿te gustaría hablarme de lo que ha pasado hoy en tu colegio?- comenzó el doctor.

Bruce no dijo nada al principio, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, después de la pelea, pudo ver como los niños le tenían miedo, le respetaban y le gustó esa sensación. Ahora los niños no temían a Cobblepot y a su panda de matones. Ahora él era con quien debían andarse con cuidado. Bruce miró al doctor y le dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

-No hice nada malo, doctor. Solo le di una paliza a alguien que se lo merecía.

-¿Y eso te parece bien?-preguntó el doctor.

-¿Por qué no? Tenía asustados a todos los niños del colegio y nadie le hacía frente.

-Ya veo.

¿Por qué me castigan a mí?- preguntó Bruce de pronto.-Él empezó insultando a mis padres, se estaba burlando de ellos y los defendí.

-Bruce... eso no es excusa para que pegaras a ese niño.

-¡Estaba defendiendo a mis padres!-gritó Bruce.

-¿De verdad? ¿o solo querías desahogarte con alguien?- Bruce no supo cómo responder a la pregunta del doctor Quinzel.-¿por qué ahora y no antes? Según tengo entendido, ese chico llevaba molestándote mucho tiempo.

-Yo,... yo...-tartamudeó Bruce.

-Bruce, sé que perder a alguien que te importa es algo muy doloroso.-dijo el doctor pausadamente.-Cuando mi esposa murió, mi hija lo pasó muy mal. No podía aceptar que su madre se hubiera ido y...

-¿Y a mí qué me importa su hija?-respondió Bruce, enfadado.-Mis padres murieron delante de mí, y ahora ese niño se burla de ellos y no puedo ni darle su merecido. ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué siempre castigan a los buenos y premian a los malos?

El doctor Quinzel iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Bruce empezó a llorar.

-Bueno... creo que podemos terminar antes hoy.-dijo el doctor una vez Bruce se hubo tranquilizado.

Bruce salió del despacho en silencio. Sin saber qué hacer. No podía olvidar aquella noche sin más ni podía hacer nada para remediarlo. No sabía qué más hacer. Aquella noche, Bruce rompió sus dibujos del disfraz de murciélago con rabia y lloró hasta que se quedó dormido.

**-N**.** del Autor: Perdón por la tardanza, he estado algo ocupado estos días. Intentaré subir los nuevos capítulos aproximadamente cada semana, pero no prometo nada. Un saludo.**


	4. Harley

**Capítulo 4. Harley**

Era un día soleado en Gotham, uno de esos raros días en los que el sol brillaba sobre aquella ciudad sumida en la oscuridad. En esos días, Gotham parecía una ciudad normal como las demás.

En la puerta del hospital psiquiátrico de Arkham, el doctor Nicholas Quinzel esperaba una visita. Hoy era uno de esos días de llevar a los hijos al trabajo así que pronto llegaría el autobús escolar y dejaría a la hija del doctor en la puerta del psiquiátrico. El doctor Quinzel miró su reloj, llevaba esperando diez minutos y el autobús aún no había aparecido. Comenzó a impacientarse. Tenía una hora para estar con su hija y enseñarle todo sobre el psiquiátrico, pero a juzgar por el retraso tal vez no tuviera más de media hora. Después llegaría Bruce y tendría que hablar con él. No podía eludir su responsabilidad con ese chico, era una buena persona que había sufrido un revés en su vida y su tarea consistía en ayudarle a enmendarse. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero se esforzaría en conseguir que se recuperara, ya había pasado por algo parecido, el modo de actuar de Bruce era muy parecido al que tuvo su hija cuando descubrió que su madre había muerto: ella también estuvo en silencio durante días, pasó por los mismos episodios de rabia que Bruce pero sabía que todo aquello no era más que algo transitorio, pronto pasaría y volvería a ser feliz de nuevo, solo necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara.

Cinco minutos después, el autobús del colegio paró en la puerta de Arkham y abrió su puerta. El doctor Quinzel vio como se bajaba del autobús una niña de ocho años, con unos grandes ojos azules y su pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas. La niña sonrió y se dirigió al doctor, éste la miró sonriendo también y cuando llegó hasta él le dio un abrazo.

-Hola, papá.-dijo la niña.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal el colegio?-preguntó su padre.

-Aburrido, como siempre.-dijo ella.

-Bueno, espero que esto no te resulte aburrido.-dijo el doctor Quinzel cogiendo a su hija de la mano y llevándola al psiquiátrico.- ¿Qué te gustaría ver primero?

**. . .**

-Y por último, éste es el área de tratamientos intensivos.- dijo el doctor finalizando la visita.-Aquí es donde se realizan los tratamientos para los pacientes con problemas más graves.

-¿Y qué hacen todas estas máquinas?-preguntó con curiosidad su hija.

-No te gustaría saberlo... Solo debes saber que puedo usarlas contigo si alguna vez te portas mal en casa.-bromeó su padre, haciéndole cosquillas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron en la habitación tres guardias de Arkham y un doctor. Dos de los guardias agarraban con fuerza a un paciente del psiquiátrico que no paraba de agitarse, y le sujetaron con fuerza en una camilla mientras el tercero le ataba a ella.

-¡No me dejan en paz!-gritó el paciente aterrado.-¡Están por todas partes! ¡Quitádmelos de encima!

-Quizás quiera sacar a la niña de aquí, doctor.- dijo uno de los guardias refiriéndose al doctor Quinzel.

-Sí, tiene razón. Vámonos de aquí, cariño.-dijo el doctor Quinzel mientras se llevaba a su hija de la sala. La niña no podía dejar de mirar al paciente.

Una vez fuera, Nicholas Quinzel y su hija caminaron por un pasillo del psiquiátrico.

-¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre, papá?- preguntó ella cuando ya no pudieron oír los gritos del paciente.

-No estoy seguro, parece que ha sufrido un ataque de pánico. Es muy extraño. No le había visto tan alterado hasta que llegó el nuevo doctor...

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?-preguntó la niña, sonriente.

-Creo que nuestra visita ha terminado. –Dijo el doctor.-Tengo que ir a mi despacho. Tengo que atender a un último paciente por hoy y ya debe de estar esperándome. Después podremos irnos a casa...

-¡Doctor Quinzel! Necesitamos su ayuda.-el doctor se giró y vio que se dirigían hacia él dos guardias de Arkham totalmente agitados.

-¿Qué ocurre, agente Cash?- preguntó a uno de los guardias.

-Tenemos un problema, doctor. Es Waylon Jones otra vez.-Respondió Cash, intentando coger aire.

El doctor miró a su hija y se puso de cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame, cielo. Tengo que ir a ver a ese niño y después terminaré mi turno. Ahora uno de estos guardias te va a llevar a un sitio seguro. No salgas de allí, haz todo lo que te diga y pórtate bien. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Sí, papá.-respondió la niña, seria.

-Ésa es mi niña, te quiero.-y después de decir esto, el doctor la besó en la frente.

El guardia se llevó a la niña al despacho de la doctora Thompkins. Una vez se aseguró de que la niña estaba bien salió de la habitación.

-Espera aquí a tu padre, pequeña. Iré a ver si necesitan mi ayuda en otra parte, volveré enseguida.-dijo el guardia antes de irse.

Durante unos minutos, la hija del doctor Quinzel permaneció en la sala. Se sentó en una silla y esperó a que su padre volviera, pero no volvía. Al cabo de media hora, después de pasear una y otra vez por el despacho, después de observar todos y cada uno de los rincones de esa habitación, decidió ir a buscarle. "Tal vez me esté buscando y no sabe donde estoy." Pensó, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

Caminó durante unos minutos por los pasillos sin saber muy bien adónde iba. Tenía que buscar la sección infantil del psiquiátrico. Allí estaría su padre. Además dijo que su paciente llegaría pronto así que debía de estar allí, en su despacho.

En los pasillos por los que caminaba veía a cada lado puertas con distintos nombres, de los diferentes pacientes que había en ellas. A algunos les oía gritar y podía sentir como otros la observaban. La niña empezó a sentir un poco de miedo, sin su padre a su lado, todo aquel lugar parecía siniestro.

Finalmente, se encontró con una puerta en la que pudo leer "Dr. N. Quinzel" y se dirigió hacia ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente buscando a su padre pero él no estaba en su habitación, en su lugar había un niño de diez años, de pelo negro, de espaldas a ella y sentado en una silla.

La niña pensó un momento si hablar con aquel niño o no. Su padre le había advertido que podía encontrarse con gente peligrosa en el psiquiátrico, pero era solo un niño. No podía hacerle daño, o eso creía ella.

-Hola.-habló tímidamente la hija del doctor.

Bruce se giró y vio detrás de él a la niña. Era la primera vez que la veía. Pensó que podría ser una de los pacientes del psiquiátrico. Antes había venido un guardia a decirle que el doctor tardaría en llegar porque un paciente se había escapado.

Bruce miró a la niña de arriba a abajo y ella le observaba a él con sus grandes ojos azules. Si era uno de los pacientes del hospital, no parecía muy peligrosa.

-Hola.-respondió al fin Bruce.-¿qué quieres?

-Estoy buscando a mi padre. ¿Sabes dónde está?-habló la niña, aún un poco nerviosa.

-No-dijo Bruce, secamente.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un tiempo. Bruce le dio la espalda y continuó con sus cosas. La niña al final tomó valor y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó.

-Nada que te importe.-dijo Bruce intentando ocultarlo. Pero fue en vano, la niña se acercó más y pudo observar que estaba haciendo un dibujo sobre un papel.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?-preguntó ella, ahora con más confianza. Definitivamente, ese chico no parecía peligroso, más bien parecía un chico tímido y solitario.- ¿Qué es?

La niña miró el dibujo de un aterrador murciélago y después a Bruce.

-¡Ugh! ¿Te gustan los murciélagos?

-¿Por qué no pueden gustarme?-Bruce aún no se mostraba confiado con aquella niña. Para él, estaba siendo una niña molesta que no le dejaba en paz.

-Los murciélagos son feos y asquerosos. Y dan miedo.-dijo la chica.

-Tal vez, pero así nadie les molesta.-respondió Bruce.

La niña miró a Bruce de nuevo durante un rato.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- A Bruce le irritaba más aquella niña a cada momento que pasaba.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado.-respondió tajantemente.

-Sí lo estás, estás enfadado por algo, y lo que necesitas para quitarte el mal humor es sonreír.-dijo ella mostrando una amplia sonrisa.- Así.

-No estoy de mal humor.-mintió Bruce.

-Sí lo estás, ven, vamos a jugar.- dijo la niña mientras cogió a Bruce de la mano.

Bruce se resistió y la niña le miró, confundida.

-¡Venga, vamos! Será divertido.-insistió.

Bruce cedió después de varias peticiones de la niña, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más convencido estaba de que si esa niña estaba en el psiquiátrico no era porque fuese peligrosa, sino porque simplemente estaba como una regadera.

La niña le llevó a los jardines del psiquiátrico donde jugaron al escondite. La niña se puso a contar y cuando Bruce se aseguró de que ella no le veía, volvió hacia el despacho del doctor Quinzel.

Cuando se acercó a la entrada vio allí al doctor llamando a gritos a alguien, Bruce se acercó esperando poder ayudarle.

-Doctor Quinzel, ...-dijo Bruce.

-¡Bruce!-le cortó.-¿qué haces aquí? Creía que te habían dicho que te quedases en mi despacho.

-Y allí estaba, pero vino una de sus...-Cuando Bruce intentó hablar, la niña apareció detrás de él y le atrapó en un abrazo. Lo que sorprendió a Bruce y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Ja! Te he encontrado, chico-murciélago. Ahora te toca a ti.

La niña paró cuando vio a su padre delante de ella con una expresión seria.

-Así que aquí estás. Te dije que no salieras de la habitación. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.-dijo fríamente el doctor Quinzel a su hija.

-¡Quítate de encima!- le dijo Bruce a la niña, que se había quedado de piedra.

-Lo siento, papá.-dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Bruce, confundido mirando a la niña.-¿le has llamado "papá"?

-¡Claro! Te dije que estaba buscándole ¿no te acuerdas?-dijo ella mirándole y unos minutos después frunció el ceño.-¿Creías que era una loca del psiquiátrico?

-¡No!-dijo Bruce un poco apurado.-Yo solo..., es que...

El doctor Quinzel soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Bruce intentando disculparse con su hija.

-Será mejor que entremos todos, tenemos cosas que hacer.-dijo al fin para sacar al chico de aquel apuro.

Los dos niños se pusieron de pie y se limpiaron el polvo de la ropa. Bruce miró al doctor Quinzel.

-Entonces ¿ella es su hija? ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Bruce al doctor mientras ella le miraba y le sacaba la lengua.

-Hoy ha venido por una excursión del colegio.-dijo al final el doctor, sonriendo.-Bruce, te presento a mi hija: Harleen.

-Llámame Harley.-respondió ella con una sonrisa.


	5. Una nueva amistad

**Capítulo 5. Una nueva amistad**

Durante los siguientes días las cosas cambiaron para Bruce. Desde el día en que se peleó con Oswald Cobblepot en el colegio, éste no volvió a molestarle y ya nadie le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera Tommy. Su mejor amigo se había alejado de él y ahora se sentía completamente solo. En el psiquiátrico de Arkham, Bruce comenzó a expresar más abiertamente sus emociones al doctor Quinzel y las sesiones comenzaron a ser más productivas, en ciertas ocasiones, al terminar, el doctor le comentaba que su hija, Harley, quería volver a verle algún día, lo cual, extrañó al chico. Por último, en la Mansión Wayne, en lugar de pasar el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, Bruce pasaba horas leyendo libros sobre artes marciales y mirando la vieja colección de armaduras de su familia, los Wayne tenían una gran fama de grandes guerreros y patriotas en tiempos de guerra varios siglos atrás, cada generación de la familia aportaba una nueva armadura a la colección. Sin embargo, la tradición se había extinguido hace unos años. En una ocasión su padre le contó la historia de la colección de armaduras y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sin duda fue una afición de lo más absurda la de tu tatarabuelo, Bruce.-decía entre carcajadas.-¿Cómo puede uno luchar por la paz y la libertad y a la vez pensar que la guerra durará siempre?

Bruce pasaba horas mirando algunas de ellas, en especial aquellas que lucían colores oscuros y que tenían un aspecto siniestro, le fascinaba como el simple hecho de mirarla le producía terror. Bruce no sabía como explicarlo pero había algo bello en esos uniformes para la guerra.

Respecto al ladrón que había asesinado a sus padres, no se supo nada. Cada vez que Bruce pensaba en ello, la rabia se apoderaba de él, volvía a ser consciente de su impotencia respecto a hacer algo, pues solo era un niño, pero más tarde, pensaba que así debía ser. Pensaba que él debía ser quien lo atrapara y castigara. Él haría justicia a sus padres, nadie más. Esperaría, se entrenaría y cuando estuviera listo, encontraría a ese hombre.

Bruce pasaba un largo tiempo pensando aquellas cosas mientras contemplaba el retrato de sus padres que había en el salón. Miraba la mirada serena de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre. Mientras los miraba, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse a que ya no estén aquí, ¿verdad?- era Alfred. Él y Bruce no habían hablado demasiado desde el día en que los Wayne murieron. Solo se habían visto durante las comidas y cuando Alfred llevaba a Bruce al colegio o a Arkham. No era de extrañar, Bruce pasaba todo el día en su habitación, pero ahora sentía que debía ser justo con Alfred, él había estado allí, apoyándolo todo el tiempo, no intentaba incomodarle insistiéndole en que pasara página, realmente le estaba dando tiempo para que lo asimilara. Bruce sabía que la muerte de sus padres también afectó profundamente a su mayordomo, los tres eran buenos amigos. Así que después de muchos días en silencio, Bruce por fin decidió hablar con quien posiblemente fuera ahora su único amigo.

-Ya no sé cómo me siento, Alfred.-dijo comenzando a llorar.- Han pasado semanas desde que los mataron y ahora... ya no estoy triste, creo que ya no les echo de menos, creo que se me está olvidado hasta cómo eran...

Bruce no aguantó más y se echó a llorar, Alfred le miró con tristeza y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, Bruce. No pasa nada-lo calmó cuando tuvo al chico en sus brazos.-Solo estás empezando asimilarlo, estás haciéndote a la idea de que no volverán. Es natural que te sientas así, pero eso no significa que no los eches de menos ni los quieras.

-Lo siento, Alfred.-se disculpó Bruce.-Siento haberme portado como un idiota estos días.

-Has pasado por una experiencia muy dura, Bruce. No ha sido culpa tuya.

Bruce abrazó a Alfred y éste continuó tranquilizándole.

-No te preocupes, Bruce. Me tienes a mí. Yo cuidaré de ti. Lo haré por tus padres.-le dijo en voz baja el mayordomo.

**. . .**

Había pasado un mes desde el asesinato de los Wayne y Bruce cada vez pasaba menos tiempo apesadumbrado. Aún así, aún no era capaz de hablar de ello con normalidad ni creía que pudiera hacerlo algún día, pero cada vez se encontraba más centrado, menos perdido en sus pensamientos y todas las noches antes de dormir, se sentaba con Alfred para hablar con él, pero aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

A pesar de las sesiones con el doctor Quinzel y las charlas con Alfred, Bruce no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de perseguir al ladrón cuando estuviese listo. Y a veces, en secreto, continuaba dándole vueltas su disfraz de murciélago.

Aquel día era la última sesión que el doctor Quinzel tendría con Bruce, de modo que por ser la última, el doctor le propuso ser él quien fuera a su casa en esa tarde en lugar de acudir él al psiquiátrico.

Bruce esperó en el salón. No entendía muy bien la idea del doctor Quinzel pero era más cómodo que ir a Arkham.

Por fin, alguien llamó al timbre y Bruce se levantó para ir hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó ahí estaba Alfred que le miraba con una sonrisa que a Bruce le pareció sospechosa.

-Prepárate, Bruce. Parece que nuestros invitados han llegado.

-¿Invitados...?-comenzó a preguntar Bruce temiendo la respuesta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Bruce vio al doctor Quinzel que traía su maleta de trabajo y tenía una gran sonrisa igual que Alfred. Al lado del psiquiatra estaba Harley, esta vez llevaba un vestido rojo que hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos azules, al igual que la última vez que se vieron, llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas.

Confundido, Bruce pidió a Alfred una explicación de por qué el doctor y su hija habían venido a lo que parecía más una fiesta de cumpleaños que una sesión psiquiátrica.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, Bruce.-se explicó el doctor Quinzel.-Decidimos que no te vendría mal para esta última sesión relajarte un poco y cambiar de espacio. Además, pensamos que ya que Harley y tú, al parecer, hicisteis tan buenas migas...

Bruce le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña rubia. Sin duda ella había sido quien había confundido a todos haciéndoles creer que se llevaban bien. Harley caminó hacia Bruce con una hoja de papel en la mano que le entregó cuando llegó a él.

-Toma, te dejaste tu dibujo en el despacho de mi padre.-Bruce miró el dibujo y vio que alguien había pintado una cara sonriente donde antes estaba la expresión amenazadora del murciélago.-Le he dado un toque personal.

Bruce miró a Harley seriamente, se esforzaba por no romper el dibujo delante de la cara de la niña y vez cómo se deshacía en lágrimas. Cada vez le irritaba más esa niña y su manía de ver el mundo de color rosa, pero se contuvo y guardó el dibujo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Gracias.-dijo entrecortadamente, aparentando ser educado.

-Está bien, será mejor que empecemos. Harley, tú quédate aquí con Alfred. Podrás jugar con Bruce en cuanto terminemos.-dijo el doctor llevándose a Bruce al piso de arriba.

-No se preocupe doctor, le haré un pequeño recorrido para que conozca la mansión.-dijo Alfred.

Lo último que Bruce oyó antes de perderse en el pasillo hacia su habitación, donde daría la última sesión con el doctor Quinzel, fue la aguda y estridente voz de Harley chillando de alegría.

Tras la sesión de terapia con el doctor Quinzel, Bruce se reunió con Harley en el salón de la mansión Wayne. Alfred les llevó una bandeja con dos vasos de leche y galletas y ahora los dos se encontraban solos en la habitación, sentados en el sofá. Los niños tomaron la merienda en silencio. Habían estado callados desde que se vieron excepto en algunas ocasiones en las que Harley le hacía preguntas sobre sus gustos personales, las cuales, Bruce contestaba con una respuesta breve.

Bruce no dejaba de sentirse incómodo con ella. Cuando estaba a su lado, Harley no paraba de observarle, curiosa, y no parecía importarle el que Bruce no le hiciera caso, ella seguía insistiendo.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo?-dijo ella con su aguda voz.

-No.-respondió Bruce malhumorado.

-¿Qué tal al escondite? Tus jardines son más grandes que los de Arkham.

-No.-repitió Bruce.

-¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa aparte de "no"?

-No.-volvió a contestar él.

-¿Eso es que sí o es que no?-se rió Harley- ¡Ya sé! ¡Juguemos al "veo, veo"! Veo, veo... una cosa que empieza por B.

Bruce permaneció callado, ignorándola.

-¿Te rindes?- volvió a arremeter Harley después de un tiempo.

-¿Es que no puedes callarte durante cinco minutos?-explotó Bruce, asustando a la niña.

-¡Eh! ¡No me grites!-intentó defenderse ella con voz débil.

-¡Pues deja de molestarme!- gritó Bruce.- ¿A qué demonios viene tanto interés por mí?,¡no eres más que un incordio! ¡lárgate y déjame en paz, estúpida!

Harley se quedó parada unos minutos, después, Bruce vio como de los grandes ojos de la niña caían dos finas y cristalinas lágrimas. Entonces, se levantó y se fue corriendo de la habitación. Bruce se quedó allí sentado, en silencio. Durante un momento, respiró aliviado. Se había ido. Por fin esa niña había desaparecido, ahora ya podía descansar. Sin embargo, no fue capaz. Aunque llevaba toda la tarde deseando se fuera de una vez, no pudo evitar sentir remordimientos por haberla hecho llorar. Pensó en lo que dirían sus padres sobre su comportamiento, lo que diría Alfred si se enterase. No, definitivamente aquella no había sido la forma correcta de actuar y ahora tenía que enmendarlo. No quería volver a oír la voz chillona de Harley ni escuchar de nuevo todos sus desvaríos, pero tampoco quería herirla, así no actuaban las buenas personas. Hizo un esfuerzo, se levantó del sillón, salió de la habitación y se fue a buscar a la hija del doctor Quinzel.

Bruce la encontró en el patio de la mansión Wayne después de buscar en varias habitaciones. Estaba de espaldas a él, aún llorando y Bruce sintió por primera vez verdadera lástima por ella.

-Harley...- comenzó a hablar Bruce, cuando la niña escuchó su nombre se quedó paralizada.- Harley, lo siento. Siento haberte dicho que eres un incordio, y siento haberte llamado estúpida, no quería hacerlo...

La niña no se giró, Bruce se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia ella.

-Pero es que no entiendo por qué te empeñas en querer ser mi amiga...-continuó él, disculpándose.- ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigas del colegio, en lugar de...?

-¡Yo no tengo amigas!-gritó ella girándose, furiosa. Bruce pudo ver como los grandes ojos azules de Harley ahora se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos mientras sus lágrimas caían por toda su cara.- ¡Por eso he intentado caerte bien desde que nos conocimos! ¡quería que fuésemos amigos! pero eres un idiota, Bruce Wayne, ¡te odio!

Bruce no entendió del todo qué quería decir Harley pero sus palabras le hirieron. Se aproximó aún más a ella y alargó una mano para colocarla sobre su hombro pero ella le rechazó.

-¡Déjame!-gritó la niña.-¡Aléjate de mí!

Harley echó a correr por los jardines para huir de Bruce pero él la seguía. Tras una pequeña persecución, Harley cayó en una cueva que había en el límite de los jardines. Bruce lo vio y se adentró en el oscuro agujero. Dentro, apenas había luz, Bruce solo oía los débiles sollozos de la niña y apenas podía percibir nada que no fueran sombras. La llamó, pero ella no respondió, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía más miedo de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, sintió que alguien le estaba observando y allí, entre las sombras, Bruce creyó ver al ladrón que había asesinado a sus padres, recordaba su cara, su expresión cuando le abandonó en el callejón junto a los cadáveres de sus padres, pero solo fue su imaginación. El corazón de Bruce luchaba por salir de su pecho, pero aún no podía irse, no sin Harley. Recordó a su héroe, el Zorro nunca tenía miedo de nada, aunque se adentrara en la oscuridad más profunda, si Bruce quería ser un héroe debía superar su miedo. Poco después encontró a Harley tumbada, con la cara y el vestido rojo manchados de tierra y con una pequeña herida que sangraba en su pierna. Bruce la ayudó a levantarse, Harley aceptó, Bruce se alegró de ella no intentara apartarse de él. La niña se colocó detrás de Bruce y agarró su camisa con fuerza.

-Bruce, tengo miedo, quiero irme a casa...-suplicó Harley.

-Tranquila, Harley. Saldremos de aquí.-dijo Bruce tratando de calmarla.-Solo tenemos que encontrar la salida y...

Harley soltó un pequeño gemido y tiró de la camisa de Bruce con fuerza, él se giró hacia donde ella estaba y miró hacia el techo de la cueva, en ella había miles de murciélagos durmiendo boca abajo. Harley se acercó aún más a Bruce y éste la rodeo con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, no hagas ruido y no nos molestarán.-le dijo a la niña en voz baja.

Pero aquello fue inútil, un murciélago pasó aleteando delante de Harley y ésta no pudo contener un grito. De repente, todos los murciélagos se despertaron y alterados por el ruido comenzaron a revolotear por la cueva.

-¡Harley, agáchate!- gritó Bruce, tirándola al suelo.

Bruce cubrió a la niña de los murciélagos mientras éstos volaban en círculos alrededor suyo. Alzó la vista para contemplar a aquellas magníficas criaturas que con su negro pelaje oscurecían la luz que entraba en la cueva y cuyos chillidos resonaban en toda la cavidad. Bruce también oyó a Harley gritar de puro terror y pensó en el ladrón que asesinó a sus padres, tal vez podría él infundir el mismo miedo en él igual que los murciélagos hacían con la niña. Bruce continuó contemplándolos hasta que los animales abandonaron la cueva y salieron al exterior. Los niños no salieron de la cueva hasta que pasó el peligro.

**. . .**

Bruce se encontraba en el recibidor de la mansión Wayne, aún con la ropa manchada de tierra tras haber salido de la cueva, llevó a Harley de vuelta a la mansión para que Alfred pudiera curarle la herida. Mientras el mayordomo desinfectaba la herida de la niña y la tranquilizaba, Bruce esperaba fuera junto con el doctor Quinzel, que llevaba un rato mirándole serio. Tras unos minutos, Alfred salió de la sala y permitió al doctor pasar, que cerró la puerta y dejó al chico y al mayordomo solos en la habitación. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bruce?-preguntó Alfred.

Bruce fingió no oír la pregunta y miró por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

-¡Bruce! ¡no me ignores!-dijo el mayordomo alzando la voz.-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

Miró a Bruce fijamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que Bruce veía a Alfred realmente serio y tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de miedo.

-Harley, se tropezó...-dijo, inquieto.

-¿Y?- continuó preguntando el mayordomo.

-Y... ya está.- respondió Bruce tembloroso.

Bruce apretó los puños, trataba de no mostrar miedo ante Alfred pero no podía evitarlo. La mirada fija de aquel hombre junto con su expresión seria hacían temblar a Bruce.

-Dime que ha pasado, Bruce. No conozco a esa niña pero no creo que haya tenido un ataque de nervios solo porque se haya tropezado. ¿Qué más ha pasado?

Bruce calló unos minutos pero la mirada Alfred permanecía allí, inquisitiva y cuando no pudo aguantar más, Bruce le contó todo desde la discusión en el salón.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, la expresión del hombre se suavizó. Se sentó en una silla y miró a Bruce.

-No debiste gritarla de aquella manera.- comenzó a decir Alfred.

-Lo sé.-se disculpó Bruce.

-Está bien, no importa. No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas.- continuó el mayordomo, señalando hacia la puerta donde estaba la niña.

Bruce entendió y entró en la habitación. Vio a Harley tumbada sobre la cama de la habitación hablando con su padre, que la cogía de la mano.

Cuando él entró, Harley se quedó mirándole y el doctor Quinzel se levantó.

-Bueno, Harley. Me parece que Bruce tiene algo que decirte, así que creo que saldré de la habitación para que podáis hablar.-Y tras esto, el doctor miró serio a Bruce y cerró la puerta.

Los niños se miraron durante cinco minutos antes comenzar a hablar. Bruce habló primero.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo.

-Estoy mejor.-asintió Harley.

-L-lo siento.-dijo Bruce, arrepentido.

-Más te vale. Seguro que tendré pesadillas durante meses por esto.-dijo ella, sonriendo burlonamente.

-No tenías que haber gritado- la reprendió Bruce continuando la broma de Harley.

-Yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti.- dijo ella rápidamente, volviendo a ponerse seria.

Bruce iba a replicar algo, pero se calló. La verdad es que no debía haberlo hecho. Harley se sentó en la cama y le miró un poco enfadada.

-¿Por qué eres tan desagradable con la gente?-le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Bruce.

-Te portas como si los demás no supieran por lo que estás pasando. Como si todos fuéramos estúpidos excepto tú.

Bruce notó que el tono infantil de Harley se había ido y lo había cambiado por uno más serio. Miró a la niña, sentada en la cama y con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta, era un momento tenso y a la vez gracioso.

-Sé que no debí haberte gritado.- se disculpó Bruce-Y lo siento de nuevo. Pero no entiendo por qué tratas de caerme bien, ¿a qué se debe ese interés por mí? ¿no tienes otros amigos?

-Ya te dije que no.- respondió ella, seria.

-¿Por qué?

Harley bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo, de pronto su expresión de enfado cambió a tristeza.

-Porque ningún niño de mi colegio quiere estar cerca de mí. Dicen que soy rara.-dijo apesadumbrada.-Creen que estoy loca.

Bruce se sintió un poco culpable en aquel momento, quería consolarla y decirle que a él no le parecía una loca pero eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando la vio por primera vez en Arkham, pero ahora Harley le parecía una niña normal, como otra cualquiera de las que había aunque quizá un poco ingenua. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con ella.

-¿Y eso por qué?-dijo él tratando de animarla.-¿Por qué iban a pensar que estás loca?

-Porque cuando murió mi madre, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera mi padre. Y una vez me quedé sola en la clase y comencé a hablar sola fingiendo que mi madre estaba allí.

-Bueno...- dijo Bruce, un poco comprometido- es que eso no es muy normal...

-Sé que mi madre no estaba allí pero es que eso me ayudaba a estar más contenta, a veces, aún lo hago. Mi padre me dijo que no era malo hablar solo a veces y que mucha gente lo hace.- continuó Harley.

Bruce volvió a mirar de nuevo a aquella niña teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de ella ahora y entonces entendió que la personalidad alegre y despreocupada de Harley no era más que un máscara, ya no le parecía una irritante niña que veía el mundo de color rosa, la verdad, Bruce supuso que no había visto el mundo de color rosa en mucho tiempo y sintió pena por ella. Le recordaba a él cuando en el colegio todos le miraban como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Y entonces cuando te conocí y mi padre me habló acerca de ti, de cómo también habías perdido a tus padres y de cómo te sentías pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien.-dijo Harley, triste.- Yo me sentí igual cuando murió mi madre y siempre quise tener a alguien aparte de mi padre con quien hablar de ello, pero nadie quería estar conmigo.

Bruce se quedó callado un rato intentando asimilar las palabras de Harley, le pareció increíble como aquella niña que hasta hace unos minutos no podía ni ver, de pronto se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy interesante.

-Siento haberte molestado, Bruce. Yo... no soy así siempre. Solo intentaba caerte bien...- se disculpó al fin.

Bruce no habló enseguida, estuvo callado durante unos minutos. Si había entendido bien, esa niña había pasado todo el tiempo intentando caerle bien haciéndose pasar por una niña normal y lo único que había conseguido era su rechazo, y ahora que ella le había revelado su verdadera forma de ser y había decidido no molestarle más, Bruce no quería que ella se fuera. Lo pensó durante unos minutos. Desde luego, era una situación de locos. Lo pensó un poco más hasta que no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír. No podía creer todo lo que aquella niña había hecho para intentar ser su amiga sin ni siquiera conocerle, continuó riéndose hasta que Harley le miró, molesta.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó, el ver reír por primera vez a aquel niño también hizo que se asustara un poco.

Bruce se esforzó por parar de reír, pero era inútil. Al final, al cabo de un rato comenzó a hablar.

-Es... es lo más absurdo que he oído nunca.-dijo entre jadeos.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Harley, ligeramente enfadada.

-¡Todo!-rió él.

Finalmente, Bruce se bajó de la cama y se colocó frente a ella como si fuera a pedirle que se casara con él: arrodillado y cogiendo su mano, la miró a los ojos sonriendo y dijo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero... Harleen Quinzel, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- tuvo que decirlo rápido antes de volver a echarse a reír.

Harley ante la "proposición" de Bruce se quedó sorprendida y finalmente sonrió.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó un tanto incrédula.

-De verdad.- Le respondió Bruce.

-¿Por qué de repente te caigo bien?

-Porque eres la persona más loca que he conocido en mi vida.-respondió Bruce, bromeando.

Harley le lanzó una mirada de enfado, pero a Bruce no le importó.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Yo sé también por lo que has pasado, así que yo también estoy loco. Podemos ser amigos

Harley se rió con Bruce mientras éste volvía a colocarse a su lado en la cama. Durante los siguientes segundos ambos bromearon sobre lo locos que estaban ambos hasta que al final no pudieron reír más y se tumbaron en la cama respirando profundamente para descansar. Harley entonces miró a Bruce.

-¿Ves? Te dije que para sentirte mejor tenías que sonreír.

-Si... es cierto.-admitió él, que por dentro experimentaba un cúmulo enorme de sensaciones, tras la muerte de sus padres, Bruce no creyó que pudiera volver a reír y sin embargo allí estaba frente a su nueva amiga, pasándolo mejor que nunca. Pensó en algo que dijo una vez su madre "Bruce, cuando algo viejo se va, algo nuevo entra en su lugar." ahora Bruce entendió más que nunca el sentido de esa frase. Pensó que si tal vez sus padres no hubieran muerto el nunca habría conocido al doctor Quinzel ni a Harley, eso no quería decir que no los echara de menos, sino que estaba ocurriendo lo que Alfred le dijo una vez cuando habló con él tras la muerte de sus padres, estaba comenzando a vivir su nueva vida y no podía desear nada mejor.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Harley se acercó a Bruce y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Bruce la miró, impactado y ella le sonrió.

-Es para que no te pongas triste nunca más.- dijo ella volviendo un poco a ese tono infantil que tenía pero que ahora a Bruce le parecía divertido.

Después de todas aquellas semanas desde la muerte de sus padres, con todo lo que había pasado, Bruce sintió de nuevo que era feliz.


	6. Varios años después

**Capítulo 6. Varios años después**

Bruce miró fijamente a su oponente intentando encontrar alguna debilidad en él. A simple vista no parecía haber ninguna en su defensa, pero él continuó inspeccionando a aquel chico corpulento durante unos minutos hasta que decidió actuar. Si no tenía puntos débiles, Bruce crearía uno. Se dirigió hacia su rival y éste alzó una mano para empujarle. Bruce paró el golpe y lanzó un puñetazo hacia el pecho de su contrincante. Éste lo esquivó. Bruce continuó avanzando y lanzando puñetazos al chico que bloqueaba cada uno de ellos. Tomó aire, necesitaba concentrarse, tenía que estar atento a todos los movimientos del chico. De momento no había hecho más que defenderse y debía estar alerta ante cualquier intento de atacar. Así ocurrió, el chico comenzó a atacar a Bruce haciéndole retroceder. Mientras se defendía, Bruce imaginó que aquel chico era el ladrón que asesinó a sus padres y en ese momento decidió poner fin a la pelea. Bloqueó un puñetazo del chico dirigido a su abdomen y contraatacó con un golpe en el muslo que hizo caer a su rival. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Bruce se dispuso a dar el golpe final para vencerle, pero entonces el chico rodó y le hizo una zancadilla que le hizo caer al suelo. Bruce intentó levantarse pero el pie de su oponente, ahora de pie y sobre él, le impedía hacerlo. Estaba vencido.

-Bien, ya es suficiente.-dijo el maestro una vez terminado el combate.

El chico retiró el pie de Bruce y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Bruce le miró enfadado.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-dijo él, indignado.- Te había vencido.

-No, no lo habías hecho.-dijo pausadamente el maestro de Bruce y el chico acercándose a ellos.-Él te hizo creer que le habías vencido y ha aprovechado esa ventaja.

-¡Estaba en el suelo! Solo tenía que...-comenzó Bruce.

-No ganarás hasta que tu rival esté inmovilizado, Bruce.-le interrumpió el maestro.-Y no ganarás nunca si luchas de forma tan impulsiva. Te has precipitado. Podrías haber ganado si hubieras ideado una estratagema mejor, pero en lugar de ello has decidido ir por el camino rápido y atacar cuando tenías ocasión. Un guerrero inteligente no lucha así. Así actúan los cobardes.

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde!- protestó Bruce.- Se lo demostraré, maestro. Déjeme volver a pelear.

-No. Es suficiente por hoy, Bruce. La clase ha terminado.-anunció el profesor.

Bruce quiso protestar pero no lo hizo. Una vez en los vestuarios, pensó en su derrota. Estaba seguro de que podía haber ganado esta vez. Desde que entró en aquella escuela de artes marciales, había deseado convertirse el alumno estrella del profesor Ducard pero era incapaz de superar a aquel chico. No había emoción alguna en él a la hora de combatir, contemplaba fríamente el combate y sabía cuando atacar y cuando defenderse. Bruce era incapaz de prolongar el combate como hacía él para encontrar la oportunidad de atacar. Actuaba por instinto, aprovechando la oportunidad cuando se presentaba y eso, como le decía su maestro, era lo que le llevaba a la perdición.

Al salir de la clase, Bruce, aún malhumorado, vio a Alfred esperándole junto al coche. El viejo mayordomo y amigo de los Wayne abrió la puerta y Bruce entró.

Mientras conducía, Alfred le preguntó a Bruce por la clase de aquel día.

-¿Qué tal ha ido esta vez, Bruce?-preguntó amablemente.

-Como siempre.-gruñó el chico.

-¿Ha vuelto a ganar Steven?-dijo el mayordomo refiriéndose al rival de Bruce.

-Sí.-dijo Bruce de mala gana.-No es justo, podría haberle vencido hoy, pero en el último momento se escapó. Es como si se anticipara a mis movimientos.

-Tarde o temprano le vencerás.-dijo Alfred tratando de animarle.-Solo tienes que concentrarte y dejar a un lado tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Bruce.

-Ya sabes... sé que, a veces, aún piensas en lo que ocurrió aquella noche en el callejón, Bruce...-comenzó el mayordomo.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis padres, Alfred!-mintió Bruce.

-Bruce, es normal sentirse así cuando tus seres queridos se han ido. No importa cuantos años pasen.

-No tiene nada que ver con ellos. Te lo juro.-respondió el chico de nuevo.

Mientras Alfred conducía, Bruce observó por la ventanilla del coche la ciudad de Gotham. Habían pasado casi diez años desde la muerte de sus padres y la ciudad había cambiado en aquel tiempo, todo lo que había conocido de niño había desaparecido o se había transformado en algo nuevo. La vida de Bruce también había cambiado. Ahora estaba en la universidad estudiando ciencias y aquel niño de diez años triste y retraído casi había desaparecido por completo. Para la gente, Bruce era un chico serio, agradable y despreocupado a la vez que responsable. Parecía haber superado definitivamente la muerte de sus padres, o así lo hacía ver. Pero a lo largo de los años Bruce no olvidó su misión. Desde los doce años, entró en la escuela de artes marciales de Gotham explicando a Alfred que aquello le serviría para desahogarse, el mayordomo aceptó pensando que era una buena idea pero Bruce veía sus clases como algo más que una afición. Para él, aquellas eran sus verdaderas lecciones, en ellas aprendía a luchar, estudiaba cada movimiento que sus adversarios realizaban e intentaba incansablemente ser el mejor de los alumnos. Por las noches, en la mansión, se dedicaba a perfeccionar sus bocetos del disfraz de murciélago. Durante todos estos años, la idea de convertirse en un vigilante enmascarado se hizo más fuerte en la mente de Bruce y pensó que incluso después de haber vengado la muerte de sus padres, se dedicaría a erradicar el crimen de Gotham para evitar que otros corrieran su misma suerte. Aquello no se lo contó a nadie nunca, ni a Alfred ni a su mejor amiga: Harley. Ella fue una constante en su vida durante todo aquel tiempo. Bruce y ella mantuvieron su amistad desde el día en que se conocieron. Cuando llegaron al instituto, ambos se encontraron en las clases y comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, por lo que, muchos de sus compañeros pensaban que eran novios.

Bruce pensaba en ocasiones si debía confiar en Harley y confesarle su idea de luchar contra el crimen, pero pensaba que aunque fuera su mejor amiga, ella no lo comprendería. Quizá incluso se asustaría y pensaría que Bruce estaba realmente loco, por lo tanto, lo mantuvo en secreto.

Alfred paró el coche delante del portal de una pequeña casa y Bruce bajó del vehículo.

-Vendré a recogerte a las seis.-dijo Alfred a Bruce antes de irse.

Bruce se dirigió a la puerta y llamó varias veces. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Bruce se encontró con un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de pelo negro y con ojos azules que le miró sonriente. Era el doctor Nicholas Quinzel.

-¡Bruce!-dijo entusiasmado el doctor.-No te esperaba tan temprano. Ven, pasa.

El doctor abrió la puerta y Bruce entró una vez más en el hogar de los Quinzel. Durante todos estos años, había entrado cientos de veces en la casa pero nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación de estrechez que tenía cuando entraba allí. La mansión Wayne tenía habitaciones del mismo tamaño que la casa del doctor y Bruce recordó una ocasión en la que habló con Harley de ello.

-Puede que mi casa sea pequeña, pero al menos es acogedora. Tu casa es demasiado grande. Parece fría y siniestra.-había respondido ella.

-Pero tengo más espacio. Puedo tener más cosas en varios lugares. Y es más divertido jugar aquí al escondite.-le respondió él.

-Ya, pero me da un poco de miedo.-dijo la chica mirando al alto techo de la habitación.-Seguro que si me perdiese aquí podríais tardar años en encontrarme.

Bruce entró en el salón de la casa del doctor Quinzel y éste le acompañó.

-Dime ¿qué tal te va todo en la universidad? Harley casi no me cuenta nada de ti. ¿Cómo llevas el cambio del instituto a la facultad?-le preguntó el doctor, invitando a Bruce a que se sentara.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar. Aún encuentro tiempo para otras cosas.-dijo Bruce.

-¿Sigues en la escuela de artes marciales?-preguntó el doctor interesado-, ¿qué tal te va?

-Cada vez voy siendo mejor pero aún necesito algo de práctica.-dijo Bruce mientras se dirigía al pasillo.-Lo siento, Sr. Quinzel, pero tengo que ayudar a Harley con los deberes -dijo Bruce señalando a las escaleras de la casa

-Sí tienes razón.-contestó el doctor.- No te distraeré más. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. Harley está en su habitación, ya sabes dónde es.

Tras despedirse del doctor, Bruce subió las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la habitación de su amiga. Al llegar al piso de arriba, se dirigió a la puerta que había en el fondo del pasillo y llamó.

-Un momento.-oyó decir a una voz en la habitación.

Tras esperar unos minutos la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una chica de dieciocho años, rubia y con unos grandes ojos azules.

-¡Bats!-dijo Harley sorprendida.-¡Has llegado antes de lo que esperaba! Ven, pasa.

La chica le cogió del brazo y Bruce entró en el cuarto. La habitación de Harley era un lugar pequeño lleno de colorido y totalmente caótico. Desde que la conoció, Harley había sido siempre un chica singular y su habitación era todo un reflejo de cómo era ella mentalmente. Por un lado, Bruce conocía a la Harley infantil que veía el mundo siempre bonito y maravilloso, y por otra parte, sabía que, debajo de todo eso, ella una chica seria y centrada, por lo que su habitación era una mezcla de juguetes y dibujos que hizo ella cuando era niña, junto a varios libros y cuadernos de estudio escondidos entre las estanterías. La mezcla de aquellas dos personalidades tan dispares hacía a Harley y a pesar de la sensación de desorden que ofrecían tanto ella como su habitación, la chica siempre sabía donde estaba todo en cada momento, lo que dejaba a Bruce asombrado. Con el paso de los años, ella también había cambiado. Bruce pudo observar que aquella pequeña niña de ocho años se había transformado en casi toda una mujer, inteligente, divertida y, aunque a él le costase admitirlo, bastante guapa.

Harley miró a Bruce y pasó su mano cerca de su cara.

-Eh, Bruce. ¿Sigues ahí?-preguntó ella un tanto preocupada.

Bruce la miró y se disculpó.

-¡Oh, perdona! Estaba pensando en otras cosas.-dijo rápidamente él.-Bien, ¿con qué necesitas ayuda esta vez?

-¡Oh, venga!-gruñó ella tirándose sobre su cama, llena de peluches y libros.-No empieces ya con los deberes. ¡Son un rollo! Hoy has venido antes así que tenemos un poco de tiempo para hablar. Cuéntame ¿qué tal las clases de lucha?

-Como siempre.-dijo Bruce acercándose a la mesa de Harley para ojear sus cuadernos y tratar de poner algo de orden.

-¡Oh! ¿Te ha vuelto a patear el culo ese chaval?-dijo ella intentando provocarle.

Bruce la miró serio y volvió a ojear los cuadernos.

-Sí.-dijo simplemente.

Harley se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

-Y otra vez estabas a punto de ganarle ¿verdad?-le preguntó ella.

-Si no tienes problemas con nada, me iré a casa. Yo también tengo que estudiar.-dijo Bruce, molesto, mientras mantenía la mirada en los cuadernos de Harley.

La chica cerró rápidamente el cuaderno y se puso delante de él, mirándole seria.

-¡Eh!,¡deja de ser tan borde conmigo!-dijo, ligeramente enfadada.-Sabes que si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer puedes irte, pero si te quedas, no te enfades conmigo porque no puedas ser el mejor de tu clase de lucha.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, solo quiero centrarme en tus deberes.-dijo Bruce.

-No, simplemente no quieres hablar conmigo porque sabes que eso acabaría en otra charla sobre tus padres.

Bruce no supo qué responder. Harley había acertado de lleno. Sabía que aquella conversación acabaría tocando el tema de la muerte de sus padres y no quería hablar de ello. Hacía tiempo que Bruce evitaba hablar con ella de sus sentimientos y Harley notó que algo le preocupaba, de modo que intentó por todos los medios que él se lo revelara.

-Bruce... sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de... ya sabes... tus padres.-comenzó a decir ella suavemente.-Últimamente pareces un poco distante, más encerrado en ti mismo. Te comportas como si tuvieras miedo de hablar conmigo, ¿qué te ocurre?

Bruce miró a Harley y ésta cogió su mano, lo que le hizo sentir incómodo. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado que no fueran los grandes ojos azules de la chica, pero era incapaz. Bruce estaba hipnotizado por la mirada de su amiga. Cuando le miraba así, él sabía que podía confiar en ella. Sabía que ella entendería lo que pensaba y que lo que él le contase quedaría en secreto entre ellos dos. Harley sabía llegar hasta lo más profundo de Bruce (No en vano, ella estaba estudiando para ir a la universidad y estudiar psiquiatría como su padre.).

Sin embargo, a Bruce cada vez le resultaba más difícil hablar con ella. Desde que había comenzado a conocer a más gente, no había tenido problemas en interpretar su papel de chico joven, alegre y despreocupado, pero cuando estaba con Harley no sabía como actuar. Ella le conocía, sabía que aquello no era más que una máscara. Con ella solo podía ser él mismo y eso significaba que podía acabar confesándole que en los últimos años, había comenzado a pensar en ella como algo más que una amiga.

Bruce luchó intentando no sucumbir a la mirada de Harley, intentando poner orden en su mente.

-Estoy bien, Harley. No me pasa nada.-dijo él aparentando seriedad.

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella.

-De verdad.-respondió él.

-¿Me lo juras?-continuó la chica.

-Lo juro.-dijo él un tanto hastiado.

-¿Me lo prometes?-insistió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- preguntó Bruce, sonriendo también.

-No sé... tal vez dejar de hacerte el duro y decirme qué te ocurre de una vez.-respondió Harley riendo.

-Más quisieras.-Le respondió Bruce, burlonamente.

Harley soltó una pequeña risotada y después ambos quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

Finalmente, Harley habló.

-Bueno, está bien dejemos el tema. Además, sé de algo que te animará.

Y en ese momento, Harley se dirigió hacia el centro de su habitación, miró a Bruce y se colocó en posición defensiva.

-¡Vamos!, demuéstrame lo que has aprendido hoy, Bats.

Bruce la miró confundido.

-Harley, ¿qué diablos haces? –preguntó él.

-¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Venga, lucha conmigo! Quiero ver si de verdad eres tan buen luchador como dices ser.-insistió la chica.

-No voy a pelear contra ti. –dijo Bruce, volviendo la mirada al escritorio de Harley.-podría hacerte daño.

-¡Vamos, gallina!-dijo ella mientras corría hacia una estantería y tiraba sus peluches a Bruce.-No pongas excusas. Te da miedo perder contra mí. ¡Admítelo!

-Podría acabar contigo en menos de un minuto.-dijo Bruce mientras esquivaba los peluches.

-Si, apuesto a que eso es lo que piensas cuando te enfrentas a ese chico. No tienes más que palabras, Bats. ¡Demuéstrame que me equivoco!-Harley sabía que sus palabras molestaban a su amigo, así que siguió presionándole.-No eres capaz de vencer a un simple chico que seguramente vencería hasta el alumno más tonto. Eres demasiado blando como para...

Bruce entonces se abalanzó sobre Harley para taparle la boca, ella intentó hablar pero Bruce cerró su mandíbula con fuerza y la miró enfadado.

-No sigas.-silabeó él.

Unos segundos después dejó de hacer fuerza con la mano y Harley la apartó de su boca.

-Entonces... ¿aceptas el reto?-continuó la chica, provocándole aún más.

Bruce accedió y se colocó frente a ella, en posición defensiva, del mismo modo que cuando estaba en clases de lucha.

-Última advertencia, Harley. No quiero luchar contigo.-advirtió Bruce a su amiga.

-Entonces es una pena, porque yo sí quiero.-rió ella.-Prepárate para la paliza de tu vida, Bats.

-Tú lo has querido, Harlequin.-respondió Bruce.

-¡Ahora sí que no tendré piedad contigo!-gruñó Harley.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron la pelea. Harley fue la primera en atacar lanzando un puñetazo a Bruce hacia su pecho que él bloqueó con facilidad. Harley lanzó varios puñetazos a Bruce, los cuales, él esquivó con facilidad hasta que Bruce agarró la mano de Harley la colocó en su espalda. La chica soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Estás vencida.-dijo Bruce, que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sí, sí, vale, lo que tu digas. Pero por favor, suéltame. Me haces daño.-Se quejó la chica.

Bruce la soltó y se disculpó con ella.

-Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño...

-Tranquilo. Es culpa mía. Yo te dije que lucharas conmigo.-dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Bruce.-Tenías razón. Eres un buen luchador, Brucie. Retiro todo lo que he dicho antes.

Bruce estrechó la mano de Harley y entonces ella sonrió maléficamente. Los músculos de Bruce se tensaron, temiéndose lo peor, pero fue tarde para reaccionar. Harley le agarró con fuerza y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole caer sobre la cama.

Bruce intentó levantarse, pero Harley se colocó encima de él, impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Bruce, molesto.

-Ganar.- respondió ella simplemente.

-El combate ha terminado.

-No. Te he hecho creer que ha terminado.-dijo ella y Bruce se movió intentando liberarse.

-Te has rendido.-replicó Bruce.

-Sí, bueno... de todas formas, no me gusta perder.-se burló Harley.- Eres buen luchador, Bats, pero confías demasiado en que tu adversario seguirá tus reglas. A veces, tienes que jugar sucio.

Bruce se revolvió, pero Harley le retuvo. De nuevo, ella volvió a sonreír del mismo modo que había hecho antes de empujarle a la cama.

-Y ahora, vas a pagar por haberme llamado Harlequin.- sentenció ella lentamente.

Bruce tragó saliva. Desde que eran amigos, Harley llamaba a Bruce "Bats" por su afición a los murciélagos y él en venganza, la llamaba a ella Harlequin, al igual que la llamaban los niños de su colegio cuando se metían con ella. Cada vez que Bruce la llamaba por ese nombre, ella se enfadaba con él.

Harley entonces movió sus brazos hacia las axilas de Bruce y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Bruce se revolvió, debajo de Harley.

-¡Eh! ¿qué estás haciendo?.¡No!¡Para!- dijo entre risas.

-No quiero. Tú te lo has buscado.-Dijo la chica mientras ella también reía.

Harley continuó haciéndole cosquillas durante varios segundos mientras él intentaba quitársela de encima. Alargó las manos, alcanzando la almohada de la cama y golpeó a la chica con ella haciéndola caer al suelo. Bruce se levantó y vio a Harley intentando incorporarse.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Bruce después de golpearla.-, pero alguien me dijo una vez que a veces hay que jugar sucio.-vio que su amiga sonreía.

-Parece que te he enseñado bien, Bats.-bromeó ella.

Harley intentó levantarse del suelo pero Bruce la agarró por las piernas fuertemente.

-¡Alto ahí!, no creas que voy a volver a cometer el mismo error.-dijo él sonriendo y entonces cogió uno de los pies descalzos de Harley y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la planta. Harley se retorció aún más que Bruce y el sonido de su risa llenó la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡me rindo, Bruce! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico!, ¡Para!-dijo ella y Bruce, tras unos segundos, la dejó libre antes de tumbarse en el suelo junto a ella, que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Me... vengaré.-dijo Harley, entre jadeos.

-Si. Probablemente.-rió Bruce.-,Harlequin.

-No me llames así.- dijo ella tumbándose de lado para mirarle.-Sabes que no me gusta.

-Tú me llamas a mí Bats.-replicó Bruce.

-Pero lo tuyo es un apodo cariñoso, lo mío es un nombre que me ponían los otros niños para reírse de mí.

-Yo no lo digo para reírme de ti. Me parece un nombre gracioso.-dijo Bruce.

-Lo sé.-dijo Harley mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo.-Bruce, ¿de verdad que te encuentras bien?, ¿no me estás ocultando nada?-preguntó Harley volviendo a sacar el tema anterior de conversación.

-Seguro.-dijo él firmemente.- No tienes que preocuparte.

Bruce notó como de nuevo una mano de Harley cogió la suya y él miró a su amiga que ahora le sonreía. El corazón de Bruce comenzó a acelerarse. Harley estaba casi pegada a él.

-Si ahora mismo viniera tu padre y nos viese así, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia.-comentó el chico intentando no pensar en lo cerca que su amiga estaba de él.

-¿Tienes miedo?-dijo ella.

-No.-respondió Bruce.-Solo lo comentaba.

-¿Y si le llamo ahora mismo?¿seguirás sin tener miedo?-le desafió ella.

Bruce no contestó sino que se limitó a sonreír mientras se quedaba de nuevo atrapado en la mirada de Harley. Ella se acercó aún más y le miró seriamente. Durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y Bruce notó como la respiración de su amiga también comenzó a agitarse. Finalmente Harley decidió hablar.

-Bruce... –comenzó ella con voz suave y temblorosa.-... ¿te gusta... estar conmigo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, asombrado de que la chica le hubiese preguntado aquello.

-¿Te gusta ser mi amigo?-dijo ella, ruborizándose ligeramente.-¿no te gustaría a veces tener a otros amigos aparte de mí?

-Ya tengo otros amigos, Harley, pero prefiero estar contigo. Y claro que me gusta ser tu amigo, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-contestó Bruce, que notaba en la voz de la chica cierto aire de tristeza.

-Porque...-dijo la chica, intentando no mirarle.-... si lo que te ocurre es que estás incómodo conmigo, entonces...

Bruce la cogió de los hombros y la miró seriamente. Bruce nunca había visto la expresión que Harley tenía en ese momento. Ella le miraba triste, como si pensara que él iba a dejarla de nuevo sola en cualquier momento. Bruce miró en los ojos de la chica y recordó el momento en el que se hicieron amigos, quería decirle a Harley nunca la dejaría sola, quería abrazarla fuertemente y decirle todo lo que ella significaba realmente para él. Pero no podía hacerlo por temor a exponerse demasiado ante ella y que ésta le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por él.

-Por última vez.- dijo Bruce seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras.- No me pasa nada. Estoy bien, Harley. Y si tuviera algún problema no sería contigo de ningún modo. Eres mi mejor amiga y no querría cambiarte por nada en el mundo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la chica, emocionada por las palabras de su amigo.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Bruce.

Harley soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Bruce que se quedó paralizado ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Yo tampoco te cambiaría por nada, Bruce.-susurró ella.

Bruce por fin reaccionó y apartó un poco a su amiga para mirarla. En aquel momento, Harley le parecía la chica más adorable que había visto nunca, con su pelo rubio cayendo por sus hombros, sus grandes ojos azules vidriosos por las lágrimas, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos. Bruce quiso abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero permaneció mirándola durante un rato.

-¿Por qué me has preguntado eso?-le preguntó él pausadamente.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No.-dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas y quitándole importancia.-Es una tontería.

-Dímelo, Harley. –insistió Bruce.-Por favor.

Harley miró a Bruce y decidió hablar:

-Hoy me he peleado con una amiga.-confesó finalmente ella.- Me ha dicho que no me aguanta y que no quiere volver a verme.-la voz de Harley se quebró al terminar las últimas palabras.

Bruce acarició el pelo de su amiga y volvió a abrazarla, ella tembló ligeramente mientras se desahogaba en el regazo de Bruce.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-la tranquilizó él.-¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Porque no quería oír una respuesta de compasión por mí. Quería saber si de verdad te gustaba estar conmigo o solo lo fingías.-dijo ella.

-Harley, hay veces en las que creo que deberías estar en Arkham por las tonterías que dices. ¿Cómo has podido pensar algo así?-preguntó él, riendo y secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Harley también rió.

-Gracias, Bruce. Necesitaba oír lo que has dicho, de verdad.-dijo ella, levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas.

-No importa, Harley.-dijo Bruce, arrodillándose también.-Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron de rodillas mirándose y cogiéndose las manos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y Harley se giró, alarmada.

-Chicos, ¿va todo bien?, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo el doctor Quinzel mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Papá!-gritó Harley, mientras se ponía rápidamente en pie, sorprendida.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía a ver que tal iba la tarde de estudio pero... bueno... ya veo que estáis con otras cosas.-dijo el doctor.

-¡Solo estábamos hablando!-dijo Harley, avergonzada, dirigiéndose a su padre.-¡Sal de mi habitación!

-Harley, no hay por qué avergonzarse por querer estar con chicos a tu edad-dijo el doctor mientras su hija le empujaba hacia fuera para echarle de la habitación.-solo quiero recordarte que si Bruce y tú decidís estar juntos deberíais usar...

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No somos novios, solo estábamos hablando!-gritó ella y cuando su padre salió, ella cerró la puerta.

Bruce contempló atónito la escena entre Harley y su padre, incluso se asustó cuando vio a Harley enfurecida mientras gritaba al doctor. Cuando éste se fue, Bruce se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, mirando a Harley que estaba sentada apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, respirando agitadamente y evitando mirar a Bruce para que no viera lo avergonzada que estaba. Bruce no pudo evitar reír ante la situación.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-dijo ella molesta.

-Das miedo cuando te enfadas.-le dijo él.

Durante un tiempo, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Bruce miró su reloj y vio que entre las peleas y los juegos con Harley habían perdido casi una hora. Finalmente miró a la chica que comprendió lo que él quería decir.

-Deberíamos ponernos a estudiar.-dijo Bruce, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí.-respondió Harley, apurada.

Ninguno de los dos volvió habló de lo ocurrido a lo largo de la tarde. Cuando Alfred llegó y Bruce tuvo que irse, los dos chicos se despidieron sin apenas hablar. De camino a casa Alfred le preguntó qué tal había ido todo en casa de Harley a lo que Bruce solo pudo responder de una forma.

-Raro. Como siempre.

-**N. del Autor: ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Como podéis ver he vuelto... para irme otra vez por un tiempo. Lo siento, ahora estoy algo ocupado y no puedo escribir más capítulos pero dentro de unas semanas, en verano, me centraré en la historia y subiré más episodios. En cuanto a éste nuevo, es la primera vez que escribo escenas "románticas" ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿está bien o queda demasiado recargada? Por favor, comentadme. Bueno, me despido, pero prometo que volveré pronto. Ah, una última cosa: gracias a los que habéis leído y comentado la historia. De verdad, gracias. Me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que hago. Muchas gracias. **


	7. Tensión entre amigos

**Capítulo 7. Tensión entre amigos**

Bruce caminaba por el campus de la universidad de Gotham despreocupado, a su alrededor veía a cientos de estudiantes inquietos, sentados en las escaleras del edificio de ciencias de la universidad. Aquel día había un importante examen y sus compañeros de clase consultaban desesperadamente sus cuadernos y libros, intentando retener el mayor número de conocimientos posible. Bruce, sin embargo, caminaba relajado alrededor del edificio esperando a que el profesor abriese la puerta para dar comienzo a la prueba. Mientras paseaba, pensaba en lo que haría después del examen. Al terminar iría a la facultad de psicología y allí se encontraría con Harley, con la que después iría a la cafetería de la universidad a hablar un rato. Después iría a comer y finalmente tendría que coger el autobús para ir a las clases del profesor Ducard.

-¡Eh, Bruce!-dijo una voz apartándole de sus pensamientos.

Bruce se giró y vio que una chica pelirroja se acercaba a él saludándole. Era Katherine Kane, una compañera de clase.

-Hola, Kate.-saludó Bruce.

La chica fue hacia él y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras intentaba tomar aire. Bruce observó que ella estaba agotada como si hubiera venido corriendo desde su casa hasta la universidad.

-No te imaginas lo agitada que puede estar Gotham por la mañana.-dijo ella jadeando.-Casi no llego al examen.

Bruce rió y Kate miró hacia la puerta del aula donde los alumnos esperaban nerviosos.

-¿No estás nervioso?-preguntó la chica a Bruce.-He oído que este examen es casi imposible de aprobar.

-No hay nada imposible, Kate.-dijo Bruce mientras continuaba paseando.

-Ya, bueno. No todos podemos ser Bruce Wayne, el alumno estrella de la universidad de Gotham.-bromeó ella.-Por cierto, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio después del examen? Podríamos ir al zoo. Esta mañana, el doctor Langstrom traerá una nueva especie de murciélagos procedentes de Sudamérica.

-Lo siento, Kate. Pero ya tengo planes.-dijo Bruce.-Después del examen voy a ir a visitar a Harley, ya sabes, mi amiga de la infancia.

-¡Oh! Ésa es la chica que te gusta, ¿no?.-Bruce se sorprendió al oír el comentario de Kate.

-No empieces otra vez. Solo es una amiga.-dijo él rápidamente.

Kate miró a Bruce y le sonrió.

-Vamos, Bruce. No hace falta que lo ocultes. Se nota que estás colado por ella. Solo respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Es guapa?

Bruce sintió como su pulso se aceleraba a la vez que su boca quedaba seca y sus manos se llenaban de sudor. No sabía que responderle a Kate. Harley era muy guapa, no era una chica despampanante como otras que había él había conocido en el instituto o en la universidad, pero sí tenía un aspecto bastante adorable con su pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos azules mirando siempre a su alrededor con curiosidad. Para Bruce era una chica irremplazable. Pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía realmente por ella y aunque ahora estuviese hablando con Kate, tampoco sabía qué decir. Si admitía que era guapa, posiblemente ella descubriría que de verdad le gustaba, pero si decía que no lo era, ella también sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno... estoy obligado a decir que sí, porque soy su amigo. Pero...-dijo él intentando bromear.

-No hace falta que sigas, Bruce.-le paró Kate, riendo.-Tu aspecto habla por sí solo.

Bruce intentó fingir que no estaba nervioso pero no pudo, Kate era demasiado rápida.

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta que Kate volvió a hablar.

-Oye, ¿te importa si os acompaño?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Bruce.

-Quiero decir, si os parece bien. No quiero estropearos el momento... Además, me gustaría conocerla. Quiero saber si de verdad es como tu dices que es o estás exagerándolo.

Bruce no encontró ningún problema en que ella le acompañara, de hecho, el que Kate estuviera con ellos seguramente evitaría que él se pusiera nervioso. Segundos después, la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor anunció el comienzo del examen.

-Suerte.-dijo Kate a Bruce, un poco intranquila.

-Eh... sí, gracias.-dijo Bruce.-Suerte a ti también.

**. . .**

Harley se encontraba en la puerta del edificio de psicología de la universidad. Bruce llegaría dentro de unos minutos y podrían irse a la cafetería. Harley esperaba a su amigo nerviosa. Desde que había entrado en la universidad había visto a Bruce con menos frecuencia, en parte porque ambos tenían que estudiar para sus respectivas carreras, pero también porque ahora Bruce tenía nuevas amistades y él quería mantenerlas igual que mantenía su amistad con ella. Harley también había hecho nuevos amigos en la universidad pero ninguno de ellos podía igualar a Bruce, él era alguien en quien podía confiar con toda seguridad, con él no necesitaba fingir ser quien no era y sabía que él siempre estaría dispuesto para ayudarla. Bruce era todo lo que Harley podía desear en una persona.

Impaciente, la chica miró su reloj. Bruce se estaba retrasando cinco minutos y comenzó a impacientarse. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, de contarle varias anécdotas que habían ocurrido en clase, de preguntarle cómo le iba en su carrera y tal vez, invitarle algún día a su casa para volver a pasar la tarde, como cuando eran niños. La idea de que Bruce no fuera a venir asaltó la mente de Harley. "Tal vez se le ha olvidado."pensó ella. "O quizás ya no le parezca interesante y no quiere venir a verme..." , rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Bruce no lo olvidaría. Harley había sido su única amiga durante muchos años, él no podía olvidarla como si nada por no haberla visto en unos pocos meses, ella aún le importaba a Bruce, o por lo menos, así lo esperaba.

Estaba a punto de llamarle al móvil cuando de pronto unas grandes manos aparecieron detrás de ella y le taparon los ojos.

-Hola, Dra. Quinzel.-dijo una voz familiar y Harley sonrió.-¿Sabes quién soy?

La chica se giró y se quitó las manos de Bruce de la cara para ver a su amigo.

-Sí, lo sé: eres el tipo más impuntual del mundo.-bromeó ella mientras señalaba su reloj de pulsera.

-Vamos, solo me he retrasado cinco minutos.-se disculpó Bruce.-¿pensabas que no iba a venir?

-No.-dijo Harley, dando un abrazo a su amigo.-Sé que no puedes olvidarte de mí. Me alegro de verte, Bats.

Bruce también abrazó a Harley sintiéndose incómodo a la vez que feliz. Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que hablaron por teléfono y no se habían visto en persona casi desde que ella entró en la universidad.

Harley abrió los ojos y entonces reparó en que al lado de Bruce había una chica que los observaba. Bruce se percató de la mirada de Harley y presentó a ambas chicas.

-Harley, quiero presentarte a una amiga de mi facultad: Katherine Kane. Kate, ella es Harley.

-Hola, Katherine.-saludó Harley un poco incómoda ¿por qué esa chica estaba allí con Bruce?.

-Llámame Kate.-respondió ella sonriente.-Así que tú eres la famosa Harleen Quinzel. Bruce no para de hablar de ti. Y por lo que veo, no exageraba en nada, eres tal y como Bruce me dijo.

-¿Y cómo te dijo Bruce que soy?-dijo ella, queriendo saber qué es lo que Bruce decía de ella a sus espaldas.

-Lo último que me ha dicho de ti es que eres muy guapa. Y tiene razón.-respondió Kate, sabiendo que aquello pondría a Bruce en un aprieto.

Harley miró a Bruce y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A Harley le molestó ligeramente que Bruce hablara con esa chica de ella, al parecer, tan desinhibidamente mientras que cuando los dos estaban a solas, se mostraba tímido al hablar con ella. Sin embargo, sonrió y cogió a su amigo del brazo.

-Bueno, él tampoco está nada mal. ¿No crees, Kate?-dijo ella riendo.-Dime, Bats. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, por supuesto.-dijo él.- Harley, ¿te importa que Kate nos acompañe? La he invitado a venir con nosotros. Si no te molesta...

-¡Oh, claro que no! Por supuesto que puede venir.- dijo ella quitándole importancia, pero por dentro se sentía frustrada. Quería haber estado a solas con Bruce aquel día y hablar con él sobre ellos y su amistad pero ahora que Kate iría con ellos, no podría hablar de aquellos temas.

**. . .**

Al llegar a la cafetería, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. Harley y Bruce se sentaron en frente el uno del otro y Kate estaba al lado de Harley. La chica rubia hablaba con Bruce de momentos pasados que habían tenido cuando eran niños y Kate se mostraba interesada por aquellas historias, pero Harley se sentía incómoda en la conversación. Bruce se mostraba de una forma distinta a la que solía ser, él hablaba de aquellos momentos como si fuesen cosas de niños estúpidas y sin sentido y eso la hirió un poco ¿acaso él no consideraba esos momentos importantes en su vida? ¿estaba tratando de hacerse el duro delante de Kate o realmente él no vivió esos momentos de la misma forma que ella?. A medida que la conversación transcurría se fue llenando de bromas y de anécdotas sobre Bruce y Kate que Harley no entendía y a los que respondía con una risita forzada. Al salir de la cafetería, Kate se despidió, dejando a los dos amigos solos. Bruce sonrió y miró a Harley.

-Sin duda es una chica increíble. ¿No te parece?-dijo él, riendo ligeramente.

-Es simpática...-dijo Harley.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a comer.-dijo Bruce, despidiéndose.

-¡Espera! ¿Te importa si te acompaño?-preguntó Harley intentando retener a Bruce el mayor tiempo posible.-No tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que venga el autobús para llevarme a casa.

Bruce aceptó y los chicos caminaron por el campus hacia el restaurante de la universidad. Durante un largo trayecto, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Bruce no sabía que decir cuando estaba cerca de Harley, no había estado con ella desde que aprobó los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y la conversación aquella tarde había sido vacía e insustancial para lo que eran las conversaciones de Bruce y Harley normalmente. Ambos notaron que las palabras del otro no eran más que cumplidos y cosas que se solían decir en esas situaciones, carentes de sentido en lugar de deseos sinceros. Y ahora de nuevo juntos en el campus, Bruce y Harley paseaban sin hablar el uno con el otro.

Harley, incómoda con el silencio, fue la primera en romperlo.

-Me alegro mucho de que nos hayamos vuelto a ver.-dijo.

-Sí, yo también. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad.-respondió Bruce.

-Sí.-contestó Harley riendo levemente.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos y Harley miró a Bruce de reojo. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan distante con ella?, ¿es que ya no le importaba? ¿había dejado de considerarla su amiga? Finalmente se volvió hacia él y respiró profundamente.

-Bruce.-dijo con voz temblorosa.-Si no estás muy ocupado... ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa esta tarde? Podríamos jugar a algo o... no sé. Lo que tú quieras.

Bruce quería responder afirmativamente con todas sus ganas, pero ya tenía planes hechos para aquella tarde.

-Lo siento, Harley, pero tengo que ir a clase de artes marciales.-dijo él, al final.

-¿Todavía sigues ahí?-dijo ella, un tanto molesta.-¿No puedes saltarte las clases por un día y venir a verme?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo faltar.-dijo Bruce, en el momento en que él habló, el autobús de Harley llegó a su parada.-Lo siento, pero podemos quedar otro día ¿no?

-Sí.-dijo ella mientras se subía al vehículo y esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.-Otro día. Hasta luego.

A medida que el autobús se alejaba, Harley veía a Bruce desaparecer del lugar y algo dentro de ella comenzó a desgarrarse lentamente.

**. . . **

Harley intentaba atender a la clase de aquel día. Desde que había visto a Bruce no podía dejar de pensar en su forma de actuar. Parecía incómodo cada vez que estaba con ella y siempre ponía excusas para evitar pasar una tarde juntos. Era inevitable pensar que tal vez ella ya no le interesase y que cada vez pasar tiempo juntos era más difícil para él. No podía encontrar otra explicación.

-Harley, ¡eh, Harl!-dijo en voz baja la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, sacando a Harley de sus pensamientos.-¿Te has enterado de lo que ha dicho?

Harley miró a su cuaderno.

-¿Eh? Ah, no. Lo siento. ¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo ella también en voz baja.

-Te lo pregunto a ti. Yo no lo he oído.-dijo la chica.

-Silencio, por favor.-anunció el profesor y las dos chicas se callaron.

Harley volvió a mirar hacia el frente de la clase y de nuevo pensó qué podía hacer con Bruce.

Al salir de clase fue un rato a la calle, llevaba horas metida dentro de aquel edificio y necesitaba respirar y relajarse. Se sentó en las escaleras e intentó dejar la mente en blanco cuando alguien dijo su nombre.

-¡Harley!-saludó la chica que se sentaba a su lado y que se dirigía a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, Jess.-dijo ella sonriendo débilmente.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Tienes los apuntes de las clases de ayer?-preguntó Jess.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Es verdad!-respondió Harley llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Lo siento, lo he vuelto a olvidar.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-dijo su amiga, preocupada.-Últimamente pareces un poco distraída.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?-respondió Harley.

-No lo sé, pero estás muy rara. No prestas atención en las clases y eso debe significar que algo muy malo le pasa a la alumna estrella de la facultad.

-¡Eres una exagerada!-rió Harley.-No soy nada excepcional.

-Eres una de las notas más altas de clase, Harley. Eres una empollona, admítelo.-bromeó Jess.

Harley no respondió sino que se limitó a reír y miró hacia otro lado.

-Venga, dime lo que pasa, Harl.-dijo Jess.-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿te preocupa no sacar la máxima nota en el examen de la semana que viene? ¿es que no llevas al día una asignatura?-preguntó ella intentando que lo confesara.

-¡Para ya! ¡No es eso!-dijo Harley un poco molesta por las preguntas de su amiga.

-¿Entonces qué es?. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.-dijo Jess acercándose más a su amiga.

Harley miró a su amiga, pensando si debía contarle lo que ocurría con Bruce. Desde que había llegado a la universidad, Harley se había limitado a sus estudios y casi no se relacionaba con gente de su clase. Jess se hizo su amiga y desde que estaba con ella se había vuelto más sociable, pero Harley no sabía si confiar en ella para hablar de aquel tipo de cosas. Finalmente decidió que no perdía nada en contárselo.

-Está bien, verás...-dijo Harley.-Hace unos días me encontré con un amigo al que hacía tiempo que no veía...

-¿Te refieres a ese amigo tuyo de la infancia?-la cortó Jess.

-Si, el mismo.-continuó Harley.-Y creo que ya no quiere seguir siendo mi amigo. Ya no hablamos apenas y si lo hacemos solo es de tonterías, nada tan importante como lo que hablábamos antes.

Jess se quedó mirando a Harley y la sonrió.

-¿Qué opinas?.-dijo Harley una vez terminó de hablar.

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo Jess asombrada.-¿De verdad? ¿Es posible que la gran Harleen Quinzel se haya enamorado?

-¡No estoy enamorada de él!-dijo Harley sonrojándose.

-Claro que sí.-le respondió su amiga.-Respóndeme a esto. ¿Cómo te sientes cuando lo ves? Y respóndeme sinceramente.

-¿Que cómo me siento? Pues... bien, supongo. Me alegra verle.-dijo Harley, pensando.

-¿Y si está con alguien más? ¿te molesta que esté entre vosotros?-continuó su amiga.

-No...-dijo Harley.-¿por qué iba a molestarme?

-¿Tiene novia?.-dijo Jess.

-No.-respondió tajantemente Harley.

-¿Y si la tuviera? ¿te importaría?

-No... quiero decir,... ¿por qué no...-balbuceó Harley incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-No hay duda, te gusta ese chico.-concluyó Jess.

-¡No me gusta!-gritó Harley.-Es mi mejor amigo, le conozco desde hace muchos años, sé cómo piensa, cómo se siente, cómo actúa...

-Pues desde el punto de vista psiquiátrico, debo decir que me parece muy poco profesional que te enamores de tu paciente.-dijo Jess bromeando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No es mi paciente.-dijo Harley molesta.-Es un amigo. Y no estoy enamorada de él, es solo que... las cosas ya no son como antes.-dijo estas últimas palabras con voz débil.

-Mira, da igual como quieras llamarlo o qué excusa quieras inventarte para negarlo. Pero al final todo es muy simple: estás enamorada de ese chico y te duele que él no se fije en ti.-concluyó la amiga de Harley.

-¡No es verdad!.-respondió Harley indignada.-Solo es un amigo, Dios, ¿por qué todo lo resuelves diciendo que es amor?

-Tal vez en otras ocasiones falle. Pero en tu caso está claro como el agua, Harley.

Harley se quedó callada intentando tranquilizarse. Estaba segura de que quería a Bruce, pero no de aquel modo, pensaba que sus sentimientos hacia él eran producto de una amistad muy profunda entre ambos. Durante años, no se habían tenido más que el uno al otro y era normal no querer perder aquella conexión entre los dos. Estaba segura de que no era amor, el amor debía de ser otra cosa...

-Supongamos que hipotéticamente estoy enamorada de él.-dijo finalmente la chica.-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-Intenta que vuelva a interesarse por ti.-respondió Jess.-¿por qué no le pides una cita?

-¡Porque no somos novios!.-respondió ella enérgicamente y no pudo evitar recordar la de veces que había dicho aquello a sus compañeros en el instituto y a su propio padre.

-Yo me refería solo a que quedarais como amigos.-insistió Jess.-Dile algo que le recuerde lo

bien que os lo pasabais de niños y seguro que vuelve a interesarse por ti.

Jess paró cuando vio que la cara de Harley se iluminaba. En ese momento ella se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡Eh! ¿adónde vas?- gritó Jess mientras la chica se alejaba corriendo.

-A seguir tu consejo.-gritó Harley.-Puede que por una vez me sirva de algo.

**. . .**

Bruce salió de clase con Kate, tras un largo día en aquel aula era agradable salir al exterior, ambos de dirigieron a la puerta principal de la universidad donde se despidieron.

-Entonces, ¿la semana que viene puedes venir conmigo al zoo a ver los murciélagos?-preguntó Kate.

-Allí estaré.-dijo Bruce.-Aunque sabes que primero tengo que ir a la escuela de artes marciales.

-Lo sé.-dijo Kate.-Te estaré esperando.

La chica pelirroja se fue y Bruce se quedó solo a la puerta de la universidad esperando a que llegara Alfred a recogerle.

-¡BRUCE!-gritó Harley mientras corría desesperadamente hacia él.

La chica llegó a la puerta principal colocándose la mano en el pecho mientras intentaba respirar.

-Harley. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bruce.

-Dame... un segundo... por favor.-dijo entre jadeos la chica.

Una vez volvió a la normalidad ella miró a su amigo y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él.

-Es que casi lo había olvidado, y como a lo mejor no podemos vernos luego... quería recordarte que la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños.-dijo ella.

-Lo sé.-dijo Bruce.

-¿Vas a poder venir?-dijo ella.

Bruce lo pensó un momento y recordó que aquel día era el que iba a ir con Kate al zoo. Harley refunfuñó, de nuevo Kate tenía algo que ver para que ellos dos no pudieran estar juntos.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Bruce.-Podemos ir al zoo otro día. La llamaré y le diré que no puedo ir.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Harley.

-Claro. Ella lo entenderá.-dijo Bruce.-Iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños el primero, te lo prometo.

Harley se esforzaba por no saltar y gritar de alegría. En su lugar asintió y se quedó mirándole.

La limusina de Alfred no tardó en llegar y Bruce se despidió de su amiga. Antes de irse, Alfred la saludó y le preguntó qué tal le iba.

-No podría irme mejor, Alfred.-dijo ella.-Le estaba recordando a Bruce que la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños.

-Allí estaremos, Harley.-dijo Alfred sonriendo mientras se metía en el coche.

Bruce miró hacia atrás mientras el coche se alejaba de la universidad y vio como Harley los despedía con una amplia sonrisa y agitando enérgicamente la mano.

**. . .**

Bruce se colocó en posición defensiva observando como Steven, su rival, ideaba alguna estratagema para atacarle. Era imposible cogerle desprevenido, los cinco sentidos de Bruce estaban puestos en la pelea. Cuando el chico por fin atacó Bruce bloqueó el golpe y volvió a recuperar su posición de defensa. Durante varios minutos, ambos intentaron golpear al otro pero todos sus golpes eran bloqueados, Bruce pensó en una ocasión en poner fin a la pelea con un golpe certero pero recordó que Steven solía aprovechar esos momentos para atacar con todas sus fuerzas y tumbar a Bruce, de modo que decidió esperar. Minutos después el rival de Bruce le lanzó un puñetazo al pecho que él esquivó y entonces cogió el brazo y lanzó al chico al suelo de un golpe donde finalmente, éste quedó atrapado por el ataque de Bruce.

-Ya es suficiente.-anunció el maestro Ducard.

Bruce no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Había ganado, tras años de duro trabajo para vencer ese chico por fin había vencido, ahora nada podría con él. Bruce ayudó al chico a levantarse y éste le tendió la mano.

-Enhorabuena, Wayne.-le felicitó Steve.-Parece que al final sí que puedes ser un buen luchador, después de todo.

-Bueno, ya es una pelea vencida frente a muchas derrotas, Steve.-dijo Bruce aceptando las felicitaciones del chico.

Una vez fuera de la clase, Bruce esperó la llegada de Alfred, parecía que se retrasaba más de lo normal, de modo que tuvo que esperar. Mientras esperaba pensó en que tenía poco tiempo que perder. Debía ir a casa de Harley, hoy era su cumpleaños y había prometido estar allí el primero. No quería decepcionar a su amiga y esperaba que en la fiesta pudieran volver a retomar el contacto que al parecer había disminuido entre ellos. Mientras pensaba aquello miró alrededor de la calle y vio a Kate. Se acercó para saludarla y ella también le saludó.

-¿Ya has salido de tus clases de lucha?-le preguntó Kate.

-Sí.-respondió Bruce.-Ahora voy al cumpleaños de Harley.

-Fantástico, salúdala de mi parte. Bueno, no te entretengo más, voy al zoo ahora mismo, de verdad, vas a lamentar perderte esto.-se despidió la chica.

-Sabes que no puedo faltar.-dijo Bruce.

-Lo sé, era solo para hacerte rabiar.-rió Kate mientras se alejaba.

Bruce volvió a esperar a Alfred mientras veía como Kate se alejaba de allí. Se sorprendió cuando un par de chicos mayores que él miraron a Kate y comenzaron a seguirla.

**. . .**

Harley esperaba impaciente sentada en el salón de su casa. Bruce debía estar al venir. Le había prometido que estaría allí antes que cualquiera de sus amigos y ella sabía que cumpliría su promesa. Miró su reloj, Bruce se retrasaba diez minutos, Harley pensó que quizás él podría estar aún en sus clases de lucha, o tal vez, había demasiado tráfico y no podían venir tan temprano. A cada minuto que pasaba, la chica miraba más intranquila el reloj. Casi era la hora de su fiesta y Bruce no había venido aún. Harley se angustió, quería tener un poco de tiempo con Bruce antes de que sus amigos vinieran a buscarla para la fiesta, desde la última vez que se vieron estuvo deseando hablar con Bruce de ellos, de su amistad y de cómo podían recuperarla a pesar del tiempo que pasaban separados. Miró de nuevo su móvil, no había ninguna llamada de Bruce. ¿Acaso él la estaba ignorando? ¿era posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado Bruce fuera a dejarla plantada y a olvidarse de ella? De nuevo las dudas volvieron a asaltar a Harley y comenzó a preocuparse. Recordó los momentos que habían pasado los dos juntos durante sus vidas. Recordó cuando jugaban cuando eran niños, después rememoró los días en el instituto con él y los momentos en los que se reían cuando otros chicos les preguntaban si salían juntos. Y por último recordó aquel día en el que el vino a visitarla antes de los exámenes y le dijo que jamás la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Aquella había sido la última conversación importante que habían tenido, pensó en cómo había visto a Bruce distanciarse de ella desde entonces y comenzó a sentirse mal porque Bruce ya no viniera a visitarla con frecuencia. Cada vez que él iba a su casa, el corazón se le aceleraba. Harley tragó saliva, ¿podría ser que Jess tuviera razón y que se estuviera enamorando de Bruce?. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Harley se apartó de sus pensamientos. Debía ser Bruce, ya había llegado.

-¡Ya voy!.-gritó Harley, corriendo hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo.

**. . .**

Kate se percató de que la seguían y apretó el paso. Los chicos parecían peligrosos y cada vez se intranquilizaba más al ver que no paraban de seguirla. Los chicos finalmente la alcanzaron y la rodearon. Kate se puso nerviosa.

-Eh, nena. ¿adónde vas tan deprisa?-dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Kate le ignoró e intentó continuar su camino, pero los jóvenes la retuvieron.

-¡Eh, te he hecho una pregunta! Es de muy mala educación ignorar a la gente ¿sabes?-dijo de nuevo el líder.

-¡Dejadme en paz!-dijo Kate mostrando que estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué? ¿es que no te apetece pasar un rato con nosotros?-los otros dos chicos se rieron.

-Dejadme, os lo digo en serio.-respondió Kate.

-¿O qué? ¿qué vas a hacer, preciosa?-dijo otro de los chicos que la agarró de los brazos dejándola inmóvil.

Los chicos la llevaron a un pequeño callejón y empezaron a reírse. Kate forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando liberarse, pero era inútil. Gritó pero uno de los chicos le dio una bofetada y le puso una mano en la boca para que no hablara.

-Vamos, vamos. No hace falta estar tan nerviosa.-dijo el líder del grupo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.-Tranquilízate, ¿no querrás que use esto contigo, ¿verdad?

Kate soltó una pequeña lágrima cuando vio que el chico había sacado de su bolsillo un enorme y brillante cuchillo. El chico se acercó a él y deslizó el filo por debajo de la camisa de la chica y comenzó a cortarla. Kate comenzó a llorar y se retorció aún más. Pensó que todo estaba perdido cuando una voz gritó a los chicos y éstos se giraron sorprendidos.

-¡Eh! ¡Soltadla ahora mismo!-dijo la voz.

-¿Y quién eres tú, payaso?-dijo el líder mostrándole la navaja.-¿y si no queremos soltarla?

Kate miró hacia donde ellos miraban y vio que a la entrada del callejón estaba un chico de su edad que miraba a sus agresores con odio y rabia.

-Soltadla, ¡YA!-gritó Bruce.

**. . .**

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Harley sonrió y sopló con fuerza las velas de la tarta. Todos sus amigos aplaudieron y la fiesta continuó. Harley se sorprendió de que sus amigos hubieran decidido llevarla al Parque de atracciones Dini's Funland de Gotham por su cumpleaños, no había ido a aquel lugar desde que era niña y había cambiado notablemente. Miró a su alrededor y vio como todos sus amigos se divertían y lo pasaban bien. Tras hablar unos minutos con algunos de los invitados, Harley salió del restaurante donde estaban comiendo la tarta y miró preocupada su móvil. Bruce no había llamado ni una sola vez y ella estaba más angustiada. Cada vez pensaba con más fuerza que él la estaba ignorando y eso la hacía sentirse humillada y furiosa. Jamás pensó que Bruce pudiera hacerle algo así.

-¡Harley!-gritó Jess saliendo del restaurante ella también.-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? ¡Vamos entra! Te estás perdiendo tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡hay que estar loca para eso!

Harley sonrió.

-Enseguida voy, Jess.-dijo con cierto aire de tristeza.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿estás bien?-dijo su amiga preocupada.

-Sí.-respondió ella cerrando de nuevo su móvil y entrando el restaurante.-Si, estoy bien.

**. . .**

Bruce golpeó primero al chico del cuchillo con un puñetazo en la cara. Los otros dos reaccionaron dirigiéndose hacia él. Bruce se concentró, intentaba pensar en cómo resolvería aquello si se tratara de sus clases de artes marciales con la diferencia de que los chicos no parecían tan inteligentes como sus rivales habituales. Bloqueó los golpes de ambos y contraatacó con una patada a uno de ellos, lanzándole hacia los cubos de basura. El otro lanzó un puñetazo que él esquivó con facilidad y después le golpeó en el mentón antes de tirarle al suelo con una zancadilla. El chico con el cuchillo se acercó sigilosamente por detrás pero Kate se percató de ello y gritó.

-¡Cuidado! ¡detrás de ti!

Bruce se giró a tiempo y esquivó la puñalada, a continuación agarró el brazo de su rival y le estrelló contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente. Bruce disfrutaba con la lucha, mientras defendía a su amiga pensaba en lo fácil que estaba siendo, sentía que realmente podía acabar con el crimen en Gotham con todo lo que había aprendido, aquel triunfo le dio esperanzas. Tal vez sí podría hacer algo por la muerte de sus padres después de todo. Bruce terminó la pelea levantando a uno de los chicos del suelo y lanzándolo contra el otro, que intentaba escapar.

Al terminar miró hacia donde estaba Kate que le observaba con una mezcla de gratitud y de admiración.

-Gracias.-dijo ella en voz baja.

-No hay problema.-respondió Bruce ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.-¿Estás bien? ¿te han hecho daño?

-No.- dijo Kate aún asustada.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía.-respondió Bruce.-¿Tienes tu móvil...-Al instante, Kate abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Bruce y rompió a llorar, sintiéndose afortunada de estar con vida. Bruce respondió al abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Bruce.-repitió la chica.-No olvidaré esto nunca.

-No hay de qué, Kate.-dijo Bruce intentando tranquilizarla.

**. . .**

Al anochecer un coche de policía dejó a Bruce en la puerta de la mansión Wayne y un agente habló con Alfred sobre lo que había pasado. Bruce había estado toda la tarde en la comisaría explicándole a los agentes cómo aquellos tipos iban a atacar a Kate y que él intentó detenerlos. Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, los policías se fueron y dejaron a Bruce y a Alfred en el recibidor de la mansión. Bruce miró a Alfred.

-¿Estás bien, Bruce?-preguntó Alfred.

-Sí, no me ha pasado nada.-respondió él.

Alfred le miró seriamente y Bruce se sintió incómodo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alfred?

-Podrías estar muerto.-dijo el mayordomo simplemente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bruce, confundido.

-Bruce, has corrido un riesgo enorme esta tarde... Sé que has hecho lo correcto ayudando a esa chica...

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿que tenía que haber dejado que hicieran daño a Kate?-dijo Bruce molesto.

-No, es solo que... tus padres.-dijo Alfred.

-Deja de usar como excusa a mis padres, Alfred.-respondió Bruce enfadado.- Mis padres están muertos. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo directamente.

-Prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti, no permitiré que te ocurra nada malo.-dijo el mayordomo.-si esta tarde hubiera pasado algo...

-Pero no ha pasado ¿verdad?-respondió Bruce- He hecho lo que debía hacer, Alfred. Lo correcto. Yo sé luchar, puedo defenderme.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando te ocurra algo? ¡Tus padres...

-¡Yo no soy mis padres! ¡No va a pasarme nada! Y no intentes echarme la bronca solo porque no puedas soportar la idea de que yo haya hecho lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer la noche que ellos murieron: protegerlos.

Alfred se quedó callado un momento y Bruce se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Intentó disculparse con Alfred pero él le detuvo.

-No, Bruce. Tienes toda la razón. No sirvo para nada. Debería asumirlo de una vez en lugar intentar ayudar a todas personas que me importan.-Y tras decir esto, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación.

Bruce se quedó callado durante unos minutos, lleno de rabia. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Había defendido a Kate de aquellos chicos y si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguro que la hubieran matado o algo peor. Bruce se encerró en su habitación. Nadie le entendía. Él necesitaba aquello. Nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho con nada en su vida y los demás solo le decían que estaba jugándose la vida tontamente. ¿Acaso no podía ser él un héroe? ¿por qué no podía intentar hacer de su ciudad un lugar mejor? Sabía lo que le diría Alfred o cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿y si le ocurría algo? ¿qué harían sus seres queridos?

Bruce estuvo varios minutos paseando furioso por su habitación cuando por fin decidió que lo mejor era ir a disculparse con Alfred, pero antes de salir de su habitación recordó que no había encendido el móvil desde que salió de clase de lucha. Cuando encendió el teléfono vio que le habían llamado varias veces a lo largo de la tarde. Bruce miró su registro de llamadas y vio que todas ellas pertenecían a un solo nombre. Al verlo, sintió como todo su mundo se le caía encima.

-Harley...-dijo en voz baja.

**. . .**

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Harley llegó a su casa. El doctor Quinzel estaba en el salón leyendo el periódico cuando oyó que su hija abría la puerta. Rápidamente se giró hacia el recibidor.

-Cariño, ¿ya has vuelto de tu fiesta? ¿qué tal te lo has pasado?

-Bien.-respondió ella desganada.

-¿Bien?, ¿no vas a decirme nada más?-insistió el doctor.

-No hay nada que contar.-dijo ella en voz baja.

-Harley, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo ahora el doctor, preocupado.

-Sí.-respondió simplemente ella.

-No, es evidente que te ocurre algo.-respondió el doctor dirigiéndose a su hija.-Ven siéntate en el salón conmigo.

-¡Estoy bien!-dijo Harley evidentemente furiosa.

-¡Harleen Quinzel!-dijo el doctor enfadado mientras se dirigía hacia su hija.-¡Basta ya de estupideces! Soy tu padre y no te consiento que me hables así.

Harley se quedó mirando un rato a los ojos de su padre. Su mirada la ponía nerviosa, intentaba mantenerse seria pero era inútil, lo único que quería era echarse a llorar. Cuando el doctor vió aquella expresión en la cara de su hija, se calmó y la habló en un tono más tranquilizador.

-Lo siento, cariño. No quería gritarte.-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No pasa nada, papá.-gimió ella incapaz de contener unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Por favor, siéntate conmigo y cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Por favor, Harley.-dijo el doctor, llevándola al salón.

Harley lo pensó unos minutos pero accedió a la petición de su padre y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo su padre suavemente.

En ese momento el móvil de Harley comenzó a sonar y ella lo cogió pero cuando vio de quién se trataba no pudo evitar deshacerse en lágrimas. El doctor la abrazó y la chica lloró desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su padre mientras éste veía cómo en la pantalla del móvil de Harley había un nombre que indicaba la llamada: Bruce.


	8. Una muerte en la familia

**Capítulo 8. Una muerte en la familia**

Al día siguiente, Bruce se levantó y bajó a la cocina donde se encontraba Alfred preparando el desayuno. Durante toda la mañana, ninguno de los dos habló con el otro. Bruce sabía que sus palabras de la noche anterior habían herido profundamente al mayordomo, de modo que aquella mañana intentó reconciliarse con su amigo.

-Alfred...- comenzó Bruce.-Siento mucho lo que dije anoche, de verdad. Lo siento.

El mayordomo le miró seriamente durante un momento hasta que finalmente habló.

-No tiene importancia, Bruce.-dijo fríamente.

Bruce supo que Alfred no le había perdonado completamente al decir aquello y seguramente tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarlo.

Tras tomar el desayuno, Alfred llevó a Bruce hacia la universidad. Mientras iba de camino, Bruce pensó que aún tenía que disculparse con otra persona: Harley. Cuando vio todas aquellas llamadas en su móvil la noche anterior intentó llamarla para disculparse, pero ella no cogió el teléfono. Al final cuando la llamó a casa, fue el doctor Quinzel quien cogió el teléfono y le explicó que Harley no quería hablar con él. Al oír aquello, Bruce se puso furioso consigo mismo, aquel había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, había conseguido vencer a Steven en las clases de lucha y había defendido a Kate de aquellos chicos que la acosaban. Era un héroe, había salvado a una chica de unos criminales y lo había hecho él solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo, aquella felicidad se desvaneció cuando por la noche discutió con Alfred y se olvidó del cumpleaños de Harley.

Sabía que ella estaría enfadada, esperaba que Harley pudiera comprender que fue un descuido y que estaba haciendo algo importante. Seguramente lo entendería, mientras pensaba esto, cogió el regalo que había comprado días atrás para ella. Abrió el estuche y lo miró, estaba seguro de que le encantaría.

Al salir de clase, Bruce se encaminó hacia la facultad de psiquiatría para reunirse con su amiga.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde ella daba clases, comenzó a buscarla hasta que al final vio a lo lejos a una chica rubia alejándose de allí. Bruce la reconoció enseguida.

-¡HARLEY!-gritó acercándose a ella. La chica no respondió, de modo que Bruce corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga y cuando estuvo a una distancia en la que pudiera oírle volvió a llamarla.-¡Harley!

La chica no respondió y aceleró el paso, Bruce estaba seguro de que debía haberle oído, volvió a llamarla pero ella no se giró. Corrió hacia la chica hasta que finalmente la alcanzó y se puso delante de ella. Bruce observó que la chica tenía una expresión de odio hacia él en su mirada. Realmente estaba enfadada, Bruce la miró a los ojos mientras la retenía cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Harley, escucha... lo siento. Siento no haber podido ir a tu cumpleaños. Pero tuve que hacer algo importante y no pude terminar hasta la noche.

-¿Qué tenías que hacer?-dijo ella secamente.

-Cuando salí de las clases de lucha, me encontré con Kate y...-dijo Bruce, agradecido de que Harley le dejara explicarse.

Antes de que Bruce pudiera terminar, Harley se soltó y continuó caminando.

-Estupendo, cuéntaselo a quién le importe.-dijo ella despidiéndose de Bruce.

Bruce cogió a la chica por el brazo y la retuvo, ella se giró, furiosa.

-Harley, por favor, no fue culpa mía.-dijo él.

-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo ella enfadada.

Ella siguió andando rápidamente mientras Bruce, a su lado intentaba disculparse.

-Por favor. Sé que te lo prometí y siento no haber podido ir. Al menos déjame darte tu regalo.-dijo intentando desesperadamente que la chica le perdonara mientras se llevaba las manos al bolsillo del pantalón donde estaba el estuche.

-¡He dicho que me dejes en paz, Bruce Wayne!-dijo ella alzando la voz.-¿Crees que tu estúpido regalo va a hacer que te perdone? ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-¡Eh!-dijo él volviéndola a retener y la miró enfadado.-Te he pedido perdón y te he dicho que no tuve alternativa, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice ayer, tal vez una de mis mejores amigas estaría ahora muerta. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Ah, así que se supone que encima tengo que alabarte porque eres un héroe ¿no?.-respondió Harley.- Tengo que pensar que eres maravilloso porque arriesgaste tu vida por una chica a la que conoces desde hace un par de años, mientras dejabas plantada a la que fue tu única amiga durante la infancia ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

Bruce la miró confundido.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-preguntó él enfadado.-Te estoy diciendo que hice aquello porque la vida de una persona estaba en peligro. Creo que eso es más importante que acudir a un simple cumpleaños.

-Eso crees, ¿eh?-dijo Harley dolida por el comentario.

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo Bruce, confundido por el comentario de Harley.-Solo es un cumpleaños.

Harley le miró con rabia, intentó controlarse pero no podía, su respiración se aceleró y se esforzó para no gritarle.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?-dijo ella, incapaz de contenerse al final.-Lo de la fiesta me da igual. Yo creía que te importaba, Bruce. Creía que éramos amigos y los amigos cuidan su amistad con el otro.

Bruce miró unos segundos a Harley, no entendía nada de lo que ella quería decirle.

-Harley, ¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó.

-¿Es que eres idiota?- siguió gritando ella.-¡Estoy hablando de todos estos días en los que has pasado de mí! ¡estos días en los que me has tratado como si no fuera nada más que una estúpida con la que hiciste tonterías en tu niñez y de la que ahora te has deshecho! ¡Yo quería que vinieses a mi fiesta porque quería que volviésemos a ser amigos como antes! ¡Pero tú no has mostrado ningún interés por mí desde hace meses! ¡Me has dejado en un segundo plano y has antepuesto a otras personas antes que a mí!

-¡No hemos podido estar más tiempo juntos porque ambos estábamos ocupados! Pero siempre que hemos quedado, he estado allí contigo.-dijo Bruce enfadado, incapaz de entender lo que Harley decía.

-Sí, conmigo y con Kate.-dijo Harley, pronunciando con rabia el nombre de la chica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-dijo Bruce, tan confundido ya que quería echarse a reír.

-¿Que qué tiene que ver?-preguntó la chica.- ¿por qué dejaste que viniera con nosotros la última vez que nos vimos? ¿querías restregarme por la cara lo bien que te llevas con ella? ¿la de cosas que tenéis en común? ¿Es eso? La prefieres a ella antes que a mí porque os lleváis mejor, ¿verdad?

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-dijo Bruce, furioso agarrando a su amiga por los hombros.-¿de eso se trata todo? ¿estás celosa de Kate?

-Tal vez.-admitió Harley apartando ligeramente la mirada de los ojos inquisitivos de Bruce.-¿Y por qué no? Con ella hablas de todo, lo compartes todo y cuando está contigo te olvidas por completo de mí.

Bruce estaba a punto de explotar de risa.

-¿Crees que no me importas solo porque Kate sea mi amiga? ¡No lo dirás en serio!-dijo riendo levemente.

-¡Deja de reírte!-chilló Harley, histérica.-Lo digo muy en serio. Ya no te importo nada.

-¡No digas tonterías!-dijo Bruce.-Claro que me importas, y claro que Kate me importa. También es mi amiga...

-¡YO SOY TU ÚNICA AMIGA!-gritó Harley-Ella no es más que una chica que conoces desde hace un par de años.

-¡Ella también es mi amiga!-dijo Bruce.-pero eso no significa que me importe más que tú.

-No me digas. ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos, Bruce? ¿cuántas cosas importantes has vivido con ella y cuántas has vivido conmigo?

-¿Y qué importa eso?-dijo Bruce indignado.- ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿que como somos amigos desde hace más tiempo tengo que anteponerte ante todo? ¿que solo tú seas mi amiga? ¿Es que estás loca?

-¡No estoy loca!-gritó ella.-¡Y tú eres un desconsiderado! Cada vez te importo menos. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando os veo juntos y pienso en lo separados que estamos ahora tú y yo?¿crees me gusta que me dejes a un lado y te olvides de mí como si nada? ¡Bruce, yo te...-Harley se paró un momento, nerviosa. A cada momento de la conversación que pasaba, la chica se enfurecía más-...me importabas, y esperaba que siguiésemos siendo amigos siempre, pero ya no quiero seguir siendo la amiga de un tipo que trata tan mal a la gente a su alrededor ¡te odio! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!-dijo finalmente gritando tan alto como podía.

A Bruce se quedó callado, las palabras de su amiga le habían herido profundamente. En aquella conversación había descubierto una parte de Harley que no había conocido nunca, jamás pensó que ella podía ser tan egoísta y posesiva como estaba siendo en aquel momento. Ofendido, Bruce continuó discutiendo con ella.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-gritó él.-Entonces no volveré a molestarte más, y me alegro de que ya no seamos amigos, porque ¿sabes qué? Eres una psicópata, Harleen Quinzel, ¡estás loca!

-¡Cállate!-dijo Harley dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas ante el insulto de Bruce.-¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

-¡Eso haré!-dijo Bruce.-¡Espero no volver a verte!-dijo mientras ella se iba corriendo.

-¡Muérete!-gritó ella llorando mientras se alejaba de Bruce.

**. . .**

El doctor Quinzel deslizó la llave por la cerradura y entró en su casa. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y miró hacia las escaleras mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Harley, cariño. Estoy en casa.-dijo llamando a su hija.

Harley no contestó. El doctor subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hija y cuando estuvo en la planta de arriba pudo oír unos leves sollozos que provenían del cuarto de la chica. Llamó ligeramente a la puerta y la abrió suavemente.

-Harley, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó el doctor preocupado.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, la ventana estaba cerrada y todas las luces apagadas, pero gracias a la luz que entraba desde la puerta, el doctor pudo ver a su hija, tumbada en la cama boca abajo y abrazando la almohada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El doctor recordó la noche anterior cuando ella también se había echado a llorar al recibir una llamada de Bruce, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hija tan vulnerable como aquel entonces y el resto de la noche, se dedicó a hablar con ella para tranquilizarla. Harley le contó cómo sentía que Bruce la ignoraba y la abandonaba cada vez con más frecuencia y el doctor no pudo hacer otra cosa que escucharla y abrazarla para consolarla.

-Harley, ¿estás bien?, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo el doctor desde la puerta.

Harley no contestó, el doctor Quinzel estuvo unos segundos oyendo el débil llanto de su hija hasta que entró, encendió la luz de la lámpara y se sentó en la cama.

-Harley...-dijo el doctor.

-Vete.-gimió la chica.

-Harley, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo el doctor, pero al instante calló y lo comprendió todo.-Oh, es por Bruce ¿no?

-¡No!-dijo ella con una mezcla de rabia y de tristeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó de nuevo el doctor, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hija.-¿Has hablado con él hoy?

Harley se giró y el doctor pudo ver los grandes ojos azules de su hija hinchados de tanto llorar. La chica estuvo mirando a su padre durante minutos hasta que él la sonrió.

-Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, Harley.-dijo él secándole las lágrimas a su hija.-Te sentirás mejor.

Harley rehusó al principio pero terminó contándole todo lo referente a la discusión que habían tenido Bruce y ella aquel día en la universidad. Cuando ella llegó al momento en el que los dos habían dicho que no serían más amigos no pudo evitar volver a llorar, su padre la abrazó y la consoló acariciándole el pelo, finalmente tras una pequeña pausa el doctor Quinzel habló.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Bruce lo que sientes por él, Harley?

-¿Qué?-dijo ella, sabiendo a lo que su padre se refería.

-Vamos, Harley. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que estás enamorada de ese chico.

-¡No le quiero! –dijo ella entre sollozos.-Es un imbécil. Y él tampoco me quiere a mí.

-Te equivocas.-dijo el doctor sonriendo a su hija.-Tú le importas mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Estoy seguro.

-No es verdad.-dijo ella.-Me dijo que no quería volver a verme, que no quería ser más mi amigo.

-No seas estúpida.-dijo el doctor mirando a su hija a los ojos.- Sois amigos desde hace cuánto ¿diez años? ¿cuánta gente tiene una amistad tan larga con otra persona? Además desde que os conocéis, no os habéis tenido más que el uno al otro ¿y tratas de decirme que a ese chico no le importas?

-Ahora tiene otros amigos.-dijo ella.

-¿Y eso qué más da? Tú también tienes otros amigos ¿verdad? ¿Acaso Bruce no te importa lo mismo ya?

Harley miró a su padre, inquisitiva. Su padre le sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Escúchame. Todavía estás a tiempo de arreglar las cosas con él, pero tenéis que dejar de comportaros como niños. Tenéis que hablar seriamente y decir lo que sentís el uno por el otro.

-¿Por qué? –dijo ella enfadada.-No tengo nada que decir, además yo no he hecho nada.

-Harleen.-dijo su padre serio.- Sabes que estás deseando hacerlo.

-¡Es mentira!-gritó ella.-¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Bruce y yo ya no somos amigos ni lo volveremos a ser nunca! ¡para mí es como si estuviera muerto! ¡Le odio!

-Harley...-comenzó a decir su padre.

-¡Lárgate! ¡déjame sola de una vez!-gritó la chica, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

El doctor Quinzel miró a su hija y se fue de la habitación silenciosamente, ahora no era el momento para razonar con ella, verdaderamente Harley estaba dolida por la pérdida de Bruce. La chica se quedó sola en su habitación, iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara, llorando durante varios minutos. Miró a su alrededor y observó todos sus dibujos y peluches que había desperdigados por toda la habitación. Cada uno de esos objetos le traía recuerdos de momentos que había pasado con Bruce, pero el más triste de todos llegó cuando vio en la cima de la estantería una muñeca vestida con un traje rojo y negro, con un gorro de arlequín y la cara pintada de blanco. Bruce le regaló aquella muñeca en su noveno cumpleaños, un año después de haberse hecho amigos. "La he comprado porque se parece a ti." Dijo él señalando la cara de la muñeca cuyo gorro de bufón se parecía al pelo de Harley cuando se lo recogía en dos coletas y también señaló a los grandes ojos azules de la muñeca. Harley refunfuñó cuando vio la muñeca, sabía que Bruce la había escogido porque los niños de su clase la llamaban "Harlequin" y cuando Bruce se enteró se rió. "A mí me gusta el nombre. Creo que deberías quedarte con él. Es bonito, como tú." Terminó diciendo el chico, sonrojándose un poco.

Los recuerdos de la infancia volvieron a herir a Harley y la chica enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

**. . .**

Bruce se encontraba en su habitación pensando en su situación con Harley. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba enfadado con ella. No podía creer que Harley antepusiera su amistad a las demás cosas aunque eso significase perder a otro amigo. Jamás había pensado que su mejor amiga fuese en realidad de aquella manera. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo paseando por la habitación no dejaba de recordar sus palabras en la discusión una y otra vez y eso le enfurecía cada vez más. "Bueno, si realmente Harley era así, mejor que esto haya acabado ahora y no más tarde." Pensó para sí mismo para tranquilizarse, pasó varios minutos intentando convencerse de aquella idea pero no era capaz, cuanto más lo pensaba más le dolía la idea de no volver a verla. No podía ignorar el hecho de que Harley le gustaba, muchísimo más que cualquier otra chica e incluso cualquier otra persona. Había vivido con ella casi la mitad de su vida y no podía olvidarla como si nada, además, era consciente de que en los últimos años había desarrollado un cariño especial hacia ella y eso hacía aún más difícil la situación en la que se encontraba. Bruce se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando dejar la mente en blanco, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en momentos que habían vivido Harley y él durante su infancia. Recordó una tarde de primavera en la que Alfred había ido a recogerla del colegio porque su padre no saldría de Arkham hasta tarde, Harley y Bruce pasaron toda la tarde jugando en la mansión Wayne, recordó toda la diversión que tuvieron aquel día, hasta que al final a las últimas horas de la tarde, ambos se sentaron en el jardín de la mansión, agotados tras toda una tarde de juegos y risas. Recordó a Harley aquel día, él debía de tener entre once y doce años de modo que ella tendría diez o nueve, la chica llevaba como siempre, su pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas y aquel día vestía una camiseta blanca y un peto de color rojo. Recordó como ambos se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro durante unos minutos hasta que Harley le habló.

-Bats, ¿alguna vez has pensado en qué harás cuando seas mayor?-dijo ella.

-No lo sé.-dijo Bruce pensativo.-Pero no me importa, aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

-Sí, ¿pero no tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres ser? ¿no hay nada que te gustaría hacer ahora pero que no puedes porque eres un niño?-insistió la chica.

Bruce lo pensó un momento, realmente había muchas cosas que le gustaría realizar pero que no le permitían por ser demasiado joven pero de entre todas ellas, la que más le frustraba era atrapar al asesino de sus padres, si Bruce tenía algo seguro es que deseaba atrapar a aquel ladrón cuando creciera. Miró la inocente sonrisa de Harley y él también sonrió.

-Bueno... me gustaría hacer muchas cosas, pero no creo que me acuerde de ellas cuando sea mayor. –dijo al fin.

-¿Crees que seguiremos siendo amigos?-preguntó ella mirándole.

Bruce la miró confundido.

-No lo sé, me gustaría que lo fuéramos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "te gustaría que lo fuéramos."?-dijo ella indignada.

-Pues lo que quiero decir es que ahora podemos vernos casi siempre, pero yo pronto iré al instituto y ya estaré más ocupado y no podremos vernos con tanta frecuencia.-dijo Bruce.

-Pero podemos ir al mismo instituto.-dijo ella.

-Sí, pero no creo que vayamos a estudiar lo mismo. Depende de lo que quieras ser.-puntualizó Bruce.

-Yo de mayor quiero ser psiquiatra como mi padre.-dijo ella.- Seré la mejor doctora que haya, no habrá ningún paciente al que no pueda curar.-Bruce se rió.-¿y tú qué crees que serás?

Bruce lo pensó unos minutos.

-Yo... me gustaría hacer algo para atrapar al asesino de mis padres.-dijo Bruce.-Pero no creo que pueda hacer nada en realidad. Supongo que seré un adulto normal con mi trabajo, mi casa...

-¿Y crees que te casarás?-dijo Harley y Bruce se sorprendió.

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí.-dijo Bruce.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Harley con rapidez.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé...-dijo Harley riendo.-Pero a lo mejor la chica con la que te casas soy yo.

Harley se rió al ver la reacción de Bruce. El chico estaba totalmente confundido y ella no paraba de reír al verlo de aquella manera.

-Solo era una broma, Bats.-dijo ella al terminar de reír.

Durante unos minutos, los niños miraron el atardecer en silencio hasta que Harley volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿seremos amigos para siempre?-dijo volviendo al tema anterior de la conversación.

-Ya te he dicho que no creo que lo seamos.-dijo Bruce.-"Siempre" es mucho tiempo.

-Pero aunque no estemos juntos, siempre podemos acordarnos el uno del otro.-respondió Harley.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?-dijo Bruce.

Harley se quedó un rato pensativa hasta que finalmente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se deshizo una de las coletas.

-Toma.-dijo ella tendiéndole la mano donde llevaba uno de sus coleteros.-Puedes quedarte con mi coletero, así cuando lo veas te acordarás de mí y cuando yo vea que me falta uno, me acordaré de ti.

Bruce reprimió una leve risita al ver a Harley con el pelo recogido por un lado y totalmente suelto por otro.

-No hace falta eso para que me acuerde de ti.-dijo él rechazando el regalo.

-¡No! ¡Quédatelo!-insistió Harley mientras intentaba agarrar la mano de Bruce.

-De ninguna manera.-dijo Bruce riendo mientras intentaba detener a su amiga que forcejeaba para soltar el coletero en su mano.

Los niños siguieron jugando hasta que Harley cayó encima de Bruce, impidiéndole levantarse. El chico quedó atrapado en la mirada de su amiga y esta aprovechó para unir la mano del chico y la de ella con la goma.

-Prométeme que serás mi mejor amigo durante toda la vida, Bruce Wayne, y te dejaré irte.-dijo Harley mostrándole cómo sus manos izquierdas estaban atrapadas por la goma.-Yo te prometo que seré tu amiga siempre.

Bruce miró a la chica y pensó que Harley era increíble, ningún otro amigo que hubiera tenido haría aquello que estaba haciendo su amiga, parecía tomarse muy en serio su amistad con él.

-Lo prometo.-dijo Bruce al fin. Cuando la chica cerró el acuerdo cogiéndole de la mano. Bruce sintió un leve cosquilleo al sentir el contacto de la pequeña mano de Harley cogiendo la suya. Ambos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, ahora cogidos de la mano.

-Ya puedes soltarme.-dijo Bruce.

-Um... no.-respondió Harley.-Seguro que te vas en cuanto te suelte.

Bruce pasó el resto de la tarde mirando la radiante cara de felicidad de Harley mientras ella le cogía de la mano. Cuando el padre de Harley llegó a buscar a su hija, ambos se despidieron y Harley deslizó la mano a través del coletero para librarse "Ahora es tuyo" dijo ella. "seremos amigos para siempre." Y al despedirse lanzó un pequeño beso a Bruce, dejándole solo en el recibidor de la mansión con aquella goma para el pelo en la mano.

Bruce abrió los ojos y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche donde encontró, enterrado bajo cientos de cosas, aquel coletero que Harley le había regalado. No pudo evitar sentir dolor al darse cuenta de que realmente había llegado a creer en la promesa de Harley de ser amigos de por vida. Lleno de rabia, Bruce cogió el coletero y lo tiró a la basura.

**. . .**

Tras terminar su sesión con su paciente, el doctor Quinzel se quedó solo en su despacho, ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, se puso de nuevo a pensar en su hija. Durante toda la semana, no había salido apenas de su habitación y evitaba hablar con todo el mundo. La ruptura de su amistad con Bruce la había afectado mucho, preocupado, el doctor continuó dándole vueltas a aquello durante unos minutos mientras miraba la foto de Harley que tenía sobre la mesa. Pensó en lo mucho que había crecido su hija y en todo lo que había pasado con aquel chico, era evidente que entre ellos dos había un vínculo muy fuerte y era terrible para ambos el haberlo perdido. La actitud de Harley era similar a la que había adoptado durante la muerte de su madre. El doctor sabía que ella necesitaba a Bruce. Por mucho que lo negara, ella quería a Bruce, lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo y perderle era lo más doloroso que ella podía soportar. Finalmente, decidió que la mejor forma de ayudar a Harley era hablando con Bruce. Seguro que el chico también estaba pasándolo mal y quería hacer las paces con ella. Decidido, el doctor cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a la mansión Wayne.

-¿Si?-respondió Alfred a la llamada.

-Hola, Alfred.-respondió el doctor.

-Doctor Quinzel.-respondió el mayordomo.-¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

-Es solo que me gustaría que le dieses a Bruce un mensaje. Sé que ahora está en la universidad pero me gustaría hablar con él cuando tuviera tiempo. -dijo el doctor.

-¿Por qué quiere hablar con Bruce?-dijo Alfred.-¿Ocurre algo?

-El otro día Harley me dijo que habían discutido y que no querían volver a verse.-explicó el doctor a Alfred.-Y parece que no han vuelto a hablarse desde entonces.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Alfred.-Bruce no me ha dicho nada.

-Por eso quería pedirle si podía hablar algún día con él, sin que Harley se entere.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Alfred.-Se lo diré a Bruce con mucho gusto.

El doctor colgó el teléfono y volvió a mirar la foto de Harley. Cuando pensaba ella no podía evitar que se le partiera el corazón.

De repente, se oyó un grito en el pasillo del psiquiátrico y el doctor abrió la puerta para ver que ocurría. En el pasillo, unos guardias agarraban con fuerza a uno de los pacientes del psiquiátrico que parecía sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-¡No me toquéis! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Os mataré a todos!-decía gritando.

El doctor Quinzel se acercó al agente Cash y preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

-Ha intentado herir a la doctora Miller.-dijo Cash.-Por suerte, hemos llegado a tiempo.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme!-gritó el paciente.

Entonces, el paciente hizo que uno de los guardias tropezara y cayera al suelo, lo que hizo que se soltara y el paciente agredió al otro guardia. El hombre salió corriendo al despacho de la doctora Miller de nuevo pero el doctor Quinzel corrió para detenerle.

-¡No, doctor! ¡Es peligroso!-gritó Cash intentando detenerle.

El doctor Quinzel hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de Cash y corrió hacia el agresor. El hombre forcejeó con el doctor hasta que éste finalmente cayó al suelo. El pulso del doctor Quinzel se aceleró cuando vio que de entre sus ropas, el paciente sacaba un cuchillo.

**. . .**

Bruce se encontraba en la universidad, repasando unos apuntes con otro compañero de su facultad: Lucius Fox. Los chicos examinaron los ejercicios silenciosamente hasta que oyeron una voz que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, Bruce, Lucius! ¿qué estáis haciendo?-dijo Kate alegremente.

-Hola, Kate. Estamos comparando resultados de los ejercicios de ayer.-dijo Lucius sin apenas levantar la mirada de los papeles.

-¿Ya estáis empezando a estudiar para el examen? ¡No es hasta dentro de dos semanas!-dijo Kate asombrada.

-Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor haremos el examen.-respondió Bruce a la chica.

-Lo que tú digas, Bruce.-dijo Kate mientras se sentaba junto a los chicos.-Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Harley?

Bruce se quedó callado hasta que respondió con un simple "Bien".

-¿Sólo bien?-dijo ella.-¿Seguro que nada más?-dijo intentando poner nervioso a Bruce.

-¿Quién es Harley?-preguntó Lucius.

-La chica que le gusta a Bruce.-dijo Kate, burlona.

-La verdad es que ya no es mi amiga.-dijo Bruce enfadado.-Y me alegro de que sea así.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kate asombrada-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Nada.-dijo Bruce sin prestar atención a Kate.

-Bruce, no intentes ignorarme. Esa chica y tú os llevabais muy bien ¿qué ha pasado para que dejéis de ser amigos?

-Descubrí que era una egoísta y una estúpida.-dijo Bruce.

Kate intentó replicarle algo a Bruce cuando calló de repente. Bruce miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica y vio que a lo lejos Harley le observaba.

Bruce fingió ignorarla y Kate le miró enfadada.

-Bruce ¿no vas a hablar con ella?-dijo Kate.

-No hay nada de qué hablar y menos con ella.-dijo él volviendo a mirar sus cuadernos.

-La verdad, no entiendo nada.-dijo Lucius.-¿Esa chica de allí a lo lejos es la amiga de Bruce?

-Sí.-respondió Kate.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?-preguntó Lucius.

-A lo mejor ha venido para que arregléis vuestros problemas.-dijo Kate.

-Lo dudo.-dijo Bruce, evitando mirar a Harley.

-¡Vamos, Bruce! ¿por qué no quieres hablar con ella? Es tu amiga, deberíais hacer las paces.-replicó Kate.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi amiga.-dijo Bruce.

Kate continuó intentando convencerle de que fuera a hablar con ella, pero Bruce se negó. Al final, Lucius también apoyó a Kate y Bruce accedió.

Se dirigió hacia su antigua amiga y cuando estuvieron en frente ambos se miraron. Bruce podía ver en la mirada de Harley un poco de miedo ante la expresión impasible de su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Bruce fríamente.

-H-he pensado que deberíamos hablar.-dijo ella, un poco nerviosa.

-Creía que no querías volver a verme.-dijo él enfadado.

-He cambiado de idea.-dijo ella, ahora también fríamente.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-De... –comenzó ella.-de nuestra amistad.

-¿Nuestra amistad?-dijo Bruce.-Ya no hay un "nuestra amistad", Harley. No somos amigos ¿te acuerdas? Me dijiste que me olvidara de ti que no me soportabas y que era un desconsiderado contigo.

-Lo dije porque estaba enfadada.-dijo Harley.

-Pues parecías muy seria cuando me lo dijiste.-dijo Bruce.

-¡No finjas que tú no tienes la culpa! Durante todos estos días me has tratado como si fuera un cero a la izquierda. Me has marginado y...-dijo ella volviendo a alzar la voz y a perder los nervios.

-No empieces otra vez.-la interrumpió Bruce.- No puedo estar atento a todos los que me rodean y desde luego no puedo prestarte atención solo a ti.

-No quiero que me prestes atención solo a mí.-dijo Harley intentando explicarse.

-Es justamente lo que quieres. Para ti lo ideal sería que yo solo estuviese contigo, no querrías que tuviese otros amigos ni que compartiese mis cosas con nadie más que tú.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-gritó Harley.-Yo solo te pido que también me tengas en cuenta a mi.

-¿Qué te tenga en cuenta a ti? ¿para qué? ¿para preguntarte si puedo salir con otros amigos?-gritó Bruce.

-No es por eso...

-Quédate con esto, Harley. Porque no te lo volveré a repetir. -volvió a interrumpirla Bruce.-. No somos amigos y no lo volveremos a ser. He visto qué clase de persona eres y me alegro de haber dejado de verte. Así que lárgate con alguien que te aguante, porque yo estoy cansado de hacerlo. Y debí haber hecho esto el día en que te conocí.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-dijo Harley temblando.

-Sí. Lárgate y déjame en paz. "Harlequin".-dijo Bruce, poniendo un tono de desprecio en la última palabra.

Harley se quedó un rato parada hasta que finalmente le dio un guantazo a Bruce en la cara.

-¡Idiota! ¡Pensaba arreglar las cosas entre nosotros! Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡me da igual! ¡Te odio! ¡Espero que todo te vaya lo peor posible, Bruce Wayne porque eres la peor persona del mundo!-dijo Harley volviendo a llorar.

Mientras veía como Harley se iba, Bruce sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No quería haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan hirientes a Harley, pero estaba enfadado y ya las había dicho, no había forma de arreglarlo.

Por otro lado, Harley se alejó de allí llorando, si quería una prueba de que su amistad con Bruce se había roto definitivamente ahora la había encontrado. Había intentado seguir el consejo de su padre con la esperanza de poder solucionar las cosas pero no había sido así. Bruce la había despreciado y humillado al decirle todas aquellas cosas y ella quizás nunca se lo perdonaría. Mientras iba a coger el autobús de camino a su casa, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era una llamada del psiquiátrico de Arkham.

**. . .**

Bruce caminó por su habitación incapaz de quitarse a Harley de la cabeza. Se había ido, su amistad había desaparecido sin posibilidad de poder arreglarse, Bruce sintió como algo oprimía su pecho, seguía enfadado con Harley pero ¿por qué no podía evitar sentirse culpable?, ¿por qué no la olvidaba de una vez? Bruce volvió a recordar viejos momentos que Harley y él compartieron de niños y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. No importaba lo fuerte que intentara ser ni cuanta razón que tuviese, echaba de menos a Harley, se odiaba por haberla herido, y además empezaba a sentir que no podía vivir sin ella, finalmente, ahora que se había ido, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba. Bruce salió de su habitación unos minutos después y encontró a Alfred leyendo un libro en el salón, el mayordomo alzó la vista y le miró.

-Bruce.-Bruce se quedo quieto.-Esta mañana ha llamado el doctor Quinzel.

Bruce observó a Alfred intentando mostrar impasividad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo el chico.

-Yo diría que sí.-respondió Alfred, dejando a un lado el libro.-Quería hablar contigo, al parecer, ha ocurrido algo entre Harley y tú.

Bruce ignoró las palabras del mayordomo, Alfred continuó insistiendo pero Bruce hacía caso omiso.

-No ocurre nada.-dijo Bruce por enésima vez.

-El doctor me ha dicho que su hija está deprimida, que lleva días llegando a casa triste y que apenas sale de su habitación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo Bruce.

-Al parecer, el doctor piensa que habéis discutido, dice que ya no sois amigos.-respondió Alfred.

Bruce volvió a sentir el dolor que llevaba todo el día sintiendo por su "ruptura" con Harley. Intentó parecer serio, pero le resultaba difícil concentrarse con aquella angustia en su interior, no recordaba sentirse así desde la muerte de sus padres.

-Fue culpa suya.-dijo Bruce, haciendo notar un poco su tono de angustia.-Es una egoísta que solo piensa en ella y en nadie más.

Bruce no pudo decir más, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y la expresión de Alfred se suavizó. El mayordomo miró a los ojos a Bruce y le sonrió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado con esa chica, Bruce?-preguntó Alfred amablemente.

Bruce le contó a Alfred todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se encontró con Harley en la universidad por primera vez, hasta la última discusión que tuvieron.

-No le importa nadie más que ella misma.-repitió Bruce al final.- No soporta que tenga otros amigos y que me lleve mejor con otras personas.

Alfred sonrió y Bruce le miró extrañado.

-Bruce, no se trata de eso. Esa chica no odia que tengas otros amigos, simplemente se siente insegura e intranquila porque teme que tú te olvides de ella.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-dijo Bruce.-¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?

-Porque está enamorada de ti, Bruce.-dijo Alfred.-Esa chica te quiere con toda su alma y le duele que tú no respondas de la misma manera.

Bruce se quedó callado, no podía creer las palabras que había dicho Alfred ¿Harley? ¿enamorada de él? No podía ser cierto.

-Dime una cosa, Bruce-dijo Alfred interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico- ¿Tú la quieres?

Bruce se quedó callado y comenzó a pensar en lo que Harley significaba para él. Ella había sido su única amiga durante la infancia y la adolescencia. Con ella había vivido momentos muy íntimos que jamás podría olvidar, aunque no fueran amigos. Pensó también en lo guapa que era Harley, lo inteligente y divertida que seguía siendo su amiga y por último pensó el cómo ella se había ido aquel día llorando, recordó las palabras de rabia que le había dirigido la chica y ella le respondió diciéndole que le odiaba y que era la peor persona del mundo. Entonces, Bruce se dio cuenta de que perder a Harley significaba perder los momentos más felices de su vida.

-Sí.-dijo Bruce finalmente y no pudo evitar llorar al darse cuenta de que posiblemente había eliminado a la persona más importante de su vida.

Alfred abrazó al chico intentando consolarle. Finalmente se separó de él y le miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-Bruce, aún puedes arreglar esto. Si de verdad quieres a Harley y ella te quiere a ti, lo resolveréis. –dijo tranquilizadoramente el mayordomo.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-dijo Bruce angustiado.-Harley no querrá ya hablar conmigo.

-Llamaremos al doctor Quinzel.-dijo Alfred.-Él seguramente podrá ayudarnos mejor.

Alfred cogió el teléfono y llamó al psiquiátrico de Arkham. Bruce observó como la expresión de Alfred cambió drásticamente a una expresión de preocupación. Cuando colgó el teléfono, el mayordomo miró a Bruce, triste.

-Bruce, el doctor Quinzel ha tenido que ser ingresado en el hostipal general de Gotham. Ha habido un problema.-dijo al final Alfred.

**. . .**

Bruce se quedó de piedra cuando vio al doctor Quinzel tumbado en la camilla del hospital, habían llegado hace unos minutos y la enfermera les había explicado que el doctor había recibido una puñalada de uno de los pacientes de psiquiátrico. Cuando le trasladaron al hospital, había perdido mucha sangre y su situación era crítica. Bruce miró al doctor, dormido sobre la camilla y sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor.

Harley también se encontraba allí, ella había llegado al hospital en cuanto la informaron del estado de su padre. Cuando Alfred y Bruce llegaron, el mayordomo corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y tranquilizarla. La chica dirigió a Bruce una mirada de impasividad.

-No te preocupes, Harley.-dijo Alfred a la chica.-Todo saldrá bien.

Harley pasó el resto de la tarde en el hospital con su padre, había despertado un par de veces y había hablado con él. Ella estaba furiosa porque su padre hubiera hecho aquello.

-No tenías que hacerlo.-dijo Harley a punto de llorar.

-Sí tenía que hacerlo, Harley.- dijo el doctor acariciando el pelo de su hija.-Si no hubiera intentado parar aquel hombre podría haber escapado y quizá haber dañado a otras personas.

-¿A qué precio?-gritó Harley furiosa.-¿Para que ahora te tengan que ingresar en un hospital? ¿para que tu hija tenga que temer por la vida de su padre?-dijo llorando.

-Harley,... era lo correcto.-dijo el doctor antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

La chica, angustiada, cogió la mano de su padre y la estrechó contra la suya.

-Aguanta, papá-dijo ella.-Te pondrás bien, lo sé.

A cada momento que pasaba, Harley deseaba que su padre se recuperara con todas sus fuerzas, pero los médicos decían que su situación era muy delicada y que tardaría bastante tiempo en hacerlo. Incapaz de soportar la tensión, salió de la habitación mientras los médicos examinaban a su padre. La chica se sentó en un banco y continuó pensando en su padre.

"No puede morirse."se dijo a sí misma. "No puede dejarme sola. Él no." Los pensamientos de Harley fueron hacia el día en que su madre murió. Tenía cinco años y su madre llevaba mucho tiempo enferma. Recordó como todos los días entraba en la habitación de sus padres y subía a su cama para mirar a su madre, la cual la miraba sonriendo y acariciaba su pelo rubio.

-Harley.-decía su madre mientras la miraba.-Cada día mi niña está más guapa.

Harley se reía y hablaba con su madre durante horas, durante ese tiempo, recordaba que incluso la cara de su padre se iluminaba al ver a su hija junto a su esposa, feliz, despreocupada por su enfermedad. Los recuerdos finalmente la llevaron a aquel día en el que ella se despertó durante la noche por una pesadilla y fue a la habitación de sus padres, cuando se dirigió hacia allí comenzó a oír a su padre alzar la voz, inquieto. Harley abrió ligeramente la puerta y vio a su padre sentado frente a la cama, llorando y sosteniendo la mano del cuerpo sin vida de su madre. El doctor la miró y ella sintió que se formaba un gran vacío dentro de ella. Angustiada, corrió hacia el cuerpo de su madre, creyendo que la despertaría pero su padre la detuvo. Harley comenzó a llorar y gritar desconsoladamente por la muerte de su madre y su padre la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila, Harley. No pasa nada.-le dijo el doctor.-Me tienes a mí. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que Harley soltase una pequeña lágrima. Odiaba volver a pasar por aquella situación con su padre y deseaba levantar la vista y ver como de aquella puerta salía su padre, totalmente curado, pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Harley...-dijo una voz. Harley se giró y vio que era Bruce. Él y Alfred habían pasado toda la tarde con ella pero para Harley, aquello ya no significaba nada.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre.-dijo Bruce.-De verdad, es un buen hombre. No se merece esto. Ni tú te mereces pasar esto.

Bruce miró a Harley que continuó con la cabeza baja y sin mirarle. Intentando que la chica se sintiera mejor, Bruce alargó su mano para acariciarle el hombro.

-No intentes aprovecharte de esto para que nos reconciliemos, Bruce.-dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Bruce confundido.-No intento nada. Solo quiero que tu padre esté bien.

-Gracias, pero no necesitas quedarte. Ni Alfred tampoco.-respondió la chica duramente.

-Harley, me preocupa tu padre. También ha sido alguien muy importante para mí durante años y tú eres mi mejor amiga, por lo que...

Harley interrumpió a Bruce cogiéndole de la camisa y mirándole a los ojos, Bruce nunca había visto tanta furia en Harley y sintió un poco de miedo.

-No somos amigos, Bruce. Nunca vamos a volver a serlo. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿te acuerdas? No creas que venir con palabras bonitas ahora que mi padre está en el hospital cambiará eso. Así que hazme un favor y desaparece de una vez.-dijo ella.

Harley soltó la camisa de Bruce y la miró sorprendida. En todos aquellos años Harley nunca se había enfadado de aquella manera, llegó a temer que de verdad su situación era irrecuperable.

Cuando Bruce se levantó para dejarla sola, llegó Alfred y comenzó a hablar con Harley.

-Harley, he hablado con los médicos, dicen que tu padre está un poco mejor, pero que no albergan muchas esperanzas.-Harley reprimió un pequeño gemido.-Dicen que la herida le ha dañado seriamente el abdomen y...

-Déjame en paz, Alfred.-dijo ella.-Solo estás consiguiendo deprimirme más.

El mayordomo dejo de habar y se sentó junto a ella y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Alfred volvió a dirigirse a la chica.

-Harley, en el caso de que a tu padre le pasase algo...

-¡No va a pasarle nada!-gritó Harley, enfadada.

Alfred la miró y calló unos momentos de nuevo. Intentó buscar la forma de decirle a Harley lo que quería sin necesidad de angustiarla.

-Está bien... pero en el caso de que estos se prolongara demasiado... ¿tienes algún sitio donde ir?

Harley negó con la cabeza.

-No.-gimió.-No tengo otro lugar nada más que la casa de mi padre aquí en Gotham. La policía me preguntó lo mismo y les dije que tengo en Nueva York a mis tíos. Pero no puedo hacerlo mientras esté en la universidad.

Alfred miró a la chica y finalmente sonrió.

-Podrías vivir en la mansión Wayne.

Harley le miró enfadada. ¿Era aquello una estrategia de Bruce para que volvieran a ser amigos?

-¡De ninguna manera!-dijo ella.

-Harley, sé que Bruce y tú no estáis ahora en vuestro mejor momento, pero eso ya lo arreglaréis. De momento, lo importante es que tengas un lugar donde quedarte y Bruce y yo estaremos encantados de que vivas con nosotros.

-Lo de Bruce y yo no se va a arreglar.-dijo Harley.

-Tonterías.-dijo Alfred.-Todos los que estamos a vuestro alrededor vemos lo importantes que sois el uno para el otro. Y sé que en realidad quieres tanto a Bruce que le perdonarás todo lo que te haya dicho y él hará lo mismo. Pero el tema ahora es tener un lugar donde vivir. Si cambias de opinión, la mansión estará siempre abierta.

-Gracias, Alfred.-dijo Harley, sonriendo.

Bruce volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba el doctor y vio que éste estaba despierto. Éste le miró y le llamó.

-Bruce.-dijo.-¿dónde está Harley?

-Ha salido un momento.-dijo él.

-Bruce...-dijo él doctor.-No sé si saldré de ésta.

-¡No!-dijo Bruce.-Usted tiene que ponerse bien. Tiene que hacerlo. Por su hija.

-Bruce.-volvió a decir de nuevo el doctor Quinzel.-Quiero pedirte... que si me ocurre algo... cuida de mi hija, ella te quiere. Lo sé. Y sé que haréis las paces.

-No le va a ocurrir nada, doctor Quinzel.-dijo Bruce.

-¡Prométemelo!-dijo el doctor Quinzel enérgicamente.-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero, por favor, cuida de ella.

Bruce se quedó callado unos minutos y al final bajó la cabeza.

-Sí. Se lo prometo.

Aquella noche, Bruce y Alfred se quedaron en el hospital con Harley, Bruce dormía en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación cuando en el sueño le asaltó el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres. Volvió a recordar el sonido de los disparos, la sangre de su padre en el suelo y la cara de su madre, mirándole antes de morir. Se despertó bruscamente cuando soñó con la cara del asesino, riendo histéricamente.

Bruce se levantó el sillón y dio un paseo, no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que había tenido con el doctor Quinzel aquella tarde, cuando le pidió que cuidara de su hija. Bruce no sabía si podría hacerlo, seguramente ella siguiera enfadada con él y desde luego, la situación de su padre seguramente la hacía sentirse mucho peor. Bruce continuó pensando en aquello durante unos minutos, hasta que se tranquilizó. "¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado?" pensó para sí mismo. "El doctor Quinzel se recuperará, estoy seguro. No se rendirá tan fácilmente."

Pasado un tiempo, Bruce se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación cuando al entreabrir la puerta vio que Harley estaba despierta hablando con su padre.

-Te vas a poner bien, papá.-dijo Harley. Bruce podía notar la angustia en la voz de la chica.

-No te preocupes por mí, Harley.- dijo el doctor riendo.-Ya no me importa lo que me pase. Te tengo a ti y eso es lo importante.

-Qué tonterías dices.-río levemente Harley.

-No, es cierto. Harley, estoy orgulloso de ti, eres una hija fantástica y te mereces lo mejor.-dijo el doctor acariciando la cara de su hija.-Y en el caso de que me pasase algo...

-¡No digas eso!-dijo ella alzando la voz.-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

-Cariño, no va a desaparecer porque lo ignores.-dijo él secándole las lágrimas a su hija.-Harley, quiero que seas feliz. ¿Vale?

-Claro que sí, papá.-dijo Harley.-seré feliz y tú estarás conmigo.

Harley no pudo evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo. Bruce oyó el llanto de Harley y sintió cómo aquel sonido le desgarraba el corazón. El doctor dejó que se desahogara unos minutos hasta que cogió a Harley por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. El doctor Quinzel sonrió.

-Harleen... te quiero mucho.

Al instante se produjo un gran silencio. Bruce pensó al principio que el doctor había vuelto a quedarse dormido y oyó cómo Harley seguía hablando con él a pesar de estar inconsciente, pero entonces oyó un gritó de Harley que le hizo sentir todo el dolor que la chica estaba sufriendo. Entró en la habitación y vio a Harley completamente aterrada mirando a su padre, inmóvil, y cogiéndole de la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Solo una palabra pudo salir de la boca de Harley que expresaba una mezcla de dolor y una profunda tristeza.

-¡¿Papá?!


	9. Renacimiento

**Capítulo 9. Renacimiento**

El funeral del doctor Quinzel se celebró unos días después. Acudieron varios compañeros de trabajo del doctor, entre los que se encontraban la doctora Leslie Thompkins y el agente Aaron Cash. Bruce y Alfred también asistieron para presentar sus respetos al doctor, Bruce sentía que debía hacerlo en agradecimiento al tiempo que pasó con él cuando era niño en las sesiones del psiquiátrico. Y desde luego, Harley estuvo allí. La chica apenas había vuelto a hablar tras la muerte de su padre y había perdido su carácter alegre desde entonces. Ahora se mostraba triste e impasible a todo cuanto la rodeaba. Bruce intentó acercarse a hablar con ella pero la chica seguía evitando hablar con él.

-Harley.-dijo Bruce a la chica, que permanecía sentada en su silla.-Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

Harley no respondió. Se quedó quieta, mirando el ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Alfred fue hacia los chicos para presentar también sus condolencias a Harley mientras apartaba a Bruce de ella.

-Déjala, Bruce.-dijo el mayordomo.-Ahora no es momento de hablar de esas cosas.

Bruce lo comprendió y se fue con Alfred del lugar para dejar a Harley tener un momento a solas con su padre. Mientras se alejaba, pudo ver como algunos de los compañeros de trabajo del doctor le daban en pésame a Harley y ella respondía con un débil "gracias".

**. . .**

Al llegar a la mansión Wayne, Harley fue directa a su habitación. Bruce la miró subir, sintiéndose culpable del estado de Harley, la chica se encontraba en uno de los peores momentos de su vida y debía encontrarse muy sola ahora que ni siquiera tenía alguien con quien hablar de aquello. Bruce quería arreglar su situación con Harley. Hacía días que ya no estaba enfadado e intentaba que se reconciliaran, pero ella no le dirigía la palabra, se comportaba como si él no existiera.

-No te preocupes, Bruce. Se recuperará.-dijo Alfred sacando a Bruce de sus pensamientos.

-Sigue estando enfadada conmigo, Alfred.-dijo Bruce triste.

-Ahora está más triste por la muerte de su padre que por lo que hay entre vosotros. No tengas prisa, pronto volverá a hablar contigo y lo arreglaréis.-dijo el mayordomo mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Gracias por decirle a Harley que podía vivir aquí.-dijo Bruce repentinamente.

Alfred se giró y le miró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

-Sé que le propusiste ésto a Harley para que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos.-dijo Bruce.

-No, Bruce.-dijo Alfred.-Le propuse vivir en la mansión porque de verdad necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse tras la muerte de su padre. Yo no lo he hecho para que os reconciliéis.

-No te creo, y seguro que ella piensa lo mismo que yo.-dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso. Ha sido ella la que ha elegido venir aquí en lugar de cualquier otro sitio. Así que debes de seguir importándole si está dispuesta a vivir contigo aunque esté enfadada.-dijo el mayordomo sonriendo levemente.

Bruce sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que Alfred tenía razón y después le miró unos minutos.

-Lo siento.-dijo Bruce al final.-Siento lo que te dije.

-No tiene importancia.-dijo Alfred sabiendo que él se refería a la discusión que habían tenido la noche que salvó a Kate.-En realidad, tenías razón. No quería aceptar que ya puedes cuidarte solo.

-Tal vez, pero no tenía derecho a decirte aquello.-le respondió Bruce.-Alfred, has cuidado de mí desde aquel día sin tener la obligación de hacerlo. Y has sido como un padre para mí. Nunca olvidaré eso y te estoy muy agradecido.

Finalmente el mayordomo sonrió y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

**. . .**

Bruce se encontraba en su habitación pensando en como podía abordar la situación con Harley para que ella le perdonara. Admitía que él tenía un poco de culpa al haberle dicho aquellas cosas tan hirientes, pero no podía ignorar como se había comportado ella en la discusión y fingir que las cosas podían ser como antes. Si Harley y él volvían a estar juntos, ella tendría que aceptar que Bruce tendría otros amigos además de ella. Mientras pensaba aquello ojeó el cajón de su mesita de noche donde tenía guardado el estuche con el regalo del cumpleaños de Harley. Abrió la cajita y lo miró de nuevo. Sabía que le encantaría el regalo y podría dárselo para que ella hiciera las paces con él pero no quería arriesgarse, aquel regalo tenía demasiado valor sentimental para él como para permitir que ella lo rechazara. Guardó el regalo en el cajón de nuevo. Se lo daría cuando estuviesen más tranquilos. Mientras colocaba de nuevo el estuche sobre el cajón, Bruce miró que allí tenía guardado el dibujo del murciélago con cara sonriente que hizo Harley cuando se conocieron y los dibujos del disfraz de murciélago que había hecho él de niño. Bruce observó los dibujos del disfraz. Desde que era niño había soñado con perseguir al asesino de sus padres, pero había dejado apartado la idea del disfraz de murciélago hace años. Ahora que volvía a tener en sus manos el disfraz, la idea de combatir el crimen volvió a su mente. En todos aquellos días, había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de arreglar las cosas con Harley como para prestar atención aquello, ahora sin embargo, volvía a sentir aquella sensación cálida que le proporcionaba saber que tenía una importante meta en su vida.

"Ahora sé luchar." Pensó, "Tengo los medios, sé que puedo hacerlo."

Tras unos minutos, hizo una bola de papel con los dibujos y los tiró a la papelera, desechando la idea. No podía dedicar su vida a aquello cuando había personas que le importaban, recordó cómo el doctor Quinzel en un acto de altruismo había evitado que una de las doctoras fuera atacada por un paciente, pero como consecuencia él había sido herido de gravedad y más tarde murió. Recordó la cara de Harley, destrozada por la muerte de su padre e imaginó que la situación podría ser la misma con él. Definitivamente aquello era una locura.

"Aunque..." pensó Bruce. "Eso no tiene por qué pasarme a mí..."

Tras unos minutos, Bruce cogió de nuevo los dibujos del disfraz de murciélago.

**. . .**

A pesar de las dos semanas que llevaba Harley viviendo en la mansión Wayne, su estado de ánimo seguía siendo el mismo que cuando llegó. Desde el día de la muerte de su padre apenas decía nada. En ocasiones hablaba con Alfred, pero no se había atrevido a hablar con Bruce desde entonces. Incluso trató de evitarle. Desde que llegó, Bruce se había mostrado conciliador y había intentado que Harley le hablara pero no lo hizo. Si Bruce se estaba portando así, seguramente fuera porque sentía lástima por ella y no le gustaba sentirse así. Durante los días siguientes empezó a notar que Bruce iba dejando de acercarse a ella cada vez más tiempo. Mientras estaba en su habitación, Harley se quedaba tumbada pensando en su situación y en lo sola que se sentía. Toda la gente que quería la había abandonado de un modo u otro. Pensó en Bruce, en cómo se habían distanciado. En solo unas semanas, la amistad que tantos años llevaban manteniendo se había esfumado sin esperanza alguna de volver. Harley cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño gemido. No importaba cuán enfadada estuviera, no podía olvidar a Bruce.

**. . .**

Encerrado en su habitación, Bruce pasaba casi todas las tardes estudiando para los exámenes a la vez que perfeccionaba el disfraz de hombre murciélago. De nuevo, desde hacía meses, volvía a desear fervientemente atrapar al asesino de sus padres e impartir justicia. Llevaba días, entrenando sus tácticas de lucha en secreto. Ahora que era el alumno estrella de la escuela de lucha del profesor Ducard, los otros chicos no suponían ningún reto, pero de todas formas, Bruce sabía que no servía de nada pasar todo el día pensando en aquello en su casa sin conocer de verdad las calles de Gotham. Sabía que debía tomarse muy en serio su misión pues el fracaso podía significar la muerte. Si quería triunfar sobre el crimen de Gotham necesitaba conocerlo, necesitaba tomar de contacto con los bajos fondos de la ciudad.

Aprovechó para ello un día en el que Harley le pidió a Alfred que la acercara al centro de la cuidad porque había quedado con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo de la universidad. Bruce guardó en su mochila unas prendas oscuras y fue con Alfred y con Harley al centro, explicando que él también había quedado allí con unos amigos. Cuando Alfred los dejó a ambos en la ciudad, se separaron y tomaron distintos caminos. Bruce miró un momento atrás para ver como Harley se alejaba y sintió una pizca de tristeza en su corazón al pensar que si fallaba podría ser la última vez que la viera.

El chico trató de concentrarse y cogió el autobús hacia el East End de Gotham. Al llegar al barrio, Bruce se metió en un callejón donde cambió su ropa por la ropa oscura que llevaba en la mochila y dio dinero a un vagabundo a cambio de que le prestase algo de su ropa para pasar desapercibido. Mientras caminaba rememoró los recuerdos que tenía del East End. Durante su infancia, había sido uno de los barrios más prósperos de la cuidad, pero debido al aumento del crimen en la ciudad ahora se había convertido en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Gotham. Mientras crecía, Bruce oyó hablar del desproporcionado aumento de la actividad criminal en la ciudad y aquello no hacía más que darle motivos para hacer lo que deseaba. Mirara donde mirara, Bruce veía pobreza por todas partes, los vagabundos se arrinconaban alrededor de las esquinas intentando encender un fuego, había varios de ellos que se encontraban pidiendo limosna, en las aceras junto con algunas prostitutas. Bruce intentó ignorar aquello pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí más rabia tenía. Aquella gente no tenía derecho a estar así, todo era culpa del crimen y la corrupción, eran ellos los que habían convertido a aquella gente en lo que eran ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, pasó junto al antiguo cine Monarch. Bruce contempló el que antiguamente había sido uno de los primeros y más espectaculares cines de Gotham ahora hecho ruinas. Tras unos minutos mirando la fachada, se acercó al callejón donde sus padres fueron asesinados. Al llegar descubrió que allí había una panda de hombres que formaban un corro. Bruce se ocultó en una esquina y escuchó la conversación.

-¡Nos has fallado, Rob! ¡Te has cargado la oportunidad que teníamos de arrebatarle esta parte de la ciudad a Thorn! El jefe no está contento.

Bruce se quedó sorprendido cuando oyó aquello. ¿Thorn? ¿Estaban hablando del famoso empresario Roland Thorn?

-Por favor, no me matéis. Encontraré otra forma de ayudaros, lo prometo.-dijo uno de los hombres.

-Lo siento, Robbie.-dijo el mismo que había hablado antes.-Pero el jefe no da segundas oportunidades.

Bruce notó que su corazón se aceleraba. Iban a matar a ese tipo, justo en el mismo sitio donde diez años atrás sus padres murieron, Bruce volvió a recordar el miedo y la angustia de aquel momento y después recordó el sonido del disparo y el silencio que lo acompañó.

Luchando contra sus miedos, Bruce cogió un pasamontañas que llevaba en su bolsillo, se cubrió la cara con él y se deslizó por las sombras del callejón. Recordó las técnicas que le había enseñado el profesor Ducard para mantener la calma en situaciones como aquella. Lentamente se fue acercando temiendo que pudiera llegar demasiado tarde, cuando se encontró a la espalda de los hombres, con un rápido movimiento agarró el brazo del que llevaba la pistola y le obligó a soltarla.

-¡Suelta el arma!-gritó Bruce, intentando agravar su voz para que sonara más amenazadora.

Los otros hombres se giraron y vieron al hombre encapuchado, Bruce adoptó una posición defensiva y esperó a que atacaran, en unos pocos movimientos se deshizo de todos los matones. Bruce paró un momento para comprobar su estado, había recibido varios golpes y un par de cortes pero no era nada que no pudiera curarse y especialmente, ocultar a Alfred. Una vez vio que no había peligro, se giró para ayudar a levantarse a la víctima.

-No te preocupes. Ya estás a salvó...-dijo mientras se giraba.

Pero entonces el hombre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo se abalanzó sobre él y le clavó un cuchillo en el brazo. Bruce gritó de dolor.

-Muere, capullo.-dijo el hombre mientras apuñalaba a Bruce.

El chico se quitó de encima al hombre y dominado por la rabia y el dolor, golpeó su cara contra una pared. Bruce miró su herida y vio que brotaba sangre de ella, por suerte, aquel tipo no había cortado ninguna arteria por lo que la hemorragia no era muy grave, pero el músculo sí había sido dañado y apenas podía mover el brazo derecho. Bruce salió corriendo del callejón perdiendo sangre en busca de ayuda. Corrió hacia la salida del East End intentando llegar al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas. Bruce buscó en su mochila y encontró un botiquín. Intentó aplicarse alcohol y desinfectarse la herida pero al llegar estaba tan débil que no podía sostener la botella. Bruce sintió que se desmayaba. Necesitaba ayuda pero Alfred estaba demasiado lejos para poder ayudarle. Temblando, cogió el móvil con la mano izquierda y llamó a Harley. No estaba seguro de que fuera a responderle pero era la única que podía llegar a tiempo. El móvil sonó una vez. "Vamos, Harley." Pensó Bruce. "Por favor, cógelo." El móvil sonó una segunda vez, más tarde sonó una tercera. Bruce estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando oyó la voz de una chica por el móvil.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo la voz de Harley aún enfadada, a través del teléfono.

-Harley... Necesito ayuda... East End... llama a Alfred.-dijo Bruce esforzándose por no quedarse inconsciente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo.-dijo Harley.

-East End... ayuda... deprisa.-Y al decir aquellas últimas palabras, Bruce se desmayó.

**. . .**

Bruce abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre la cama de su habitación. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con el brazo derecho vendado e inmovilizado y no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Al girar la cabeza vio que a su lado se encontraba Harley que le miraba seria, con los brazos cruzados.

-Harley.- dijo Bruce, intentando incorporarse con su único brazo libre pero Harley se lo impidió.

-No te levantes.-dijo ella aún haciendo notar que estaba enfadada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bruce, recordando cómo había quedado inconsciente en aquel callejón.

-No lo sé.-dijo ella.-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.-dijo mostrando que llevaba en la mano la mochila que había usado Bruce en le callejón.-¿Qué diablos intentabas? ¿matarte?

-Harley, yo...-comenzó Bruce, arrepentido al notar que había una pizca de preocupación en las palabras de la chica.

-Déjalo, no quiero saberlo.-le interrumpió ella.-Haz lo que te parezca, pero no vuelvas a llamarme a mí cuando estés desangrándote en un esquina la próxima vez.

Harley se fue, dejando a Bruce solo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que entró en la habitación Alfred con el que tuvo una conversación similar a la que había tenido con Harley hace un momento. Sin embargo, Alfred si quiso escuchar la explicación de Bruce.

-Quería hacer justicia.-dijo Bruce tras pensar si debía contarle la verdad a Alfred.

Alfred se quedó sorprendido.

-Bruce, no me digas que otra vez...-refiriéndose a la noche en la que el chico salvó a Kate.

-Sí, Alfred. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.-dijo Bruce.-Este cuidad está siendo invadida por el crimen y nadie hace nada. Nadie se preocupa de que a diario muera gente inocente en las calles, todos hacen oídos sordos y esperan que el problema se arregle solo. Yo ya no puedo seguir ignorándolo. Tengo que hacerlo, de alguna forma.

-Bruce.-dijo Alfred.-¿Por qué? ¿por qué quieres dedicar tu vida a librar una guerra que nunca ganarás? ¿qué quieres conseguir con eso?

-Gotham será una ciudad más segura.-dijo Bruce convencido.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus seres queridos? ¿qué piensas que haré si algún día mueres o... ¿y Harley?

-Harley lo superará.-dijo Bruce.

-¡No, de eso nada!-dijo rápidamente Alfred.-Y no empieces de nuevo con esa tontería de que no le importas: acudió a tu llamada a pesar de que estaba enfadada contigo y ha estado a tu lado sin ir a ningún sitio, todo el tiempo que has permanecido inconsciente, ¿tienes idea de lo que está sufriendo esa chica, Bruce? Tal vez deberías dejar de evitarla y arreglar las cosas con ella.

Enfadado, Alfred se marchó de allí dejando a Bruce a solas con sus pensamientos.

**. . .**

Al cabo de unos días, Bruce se recuperó completamente. Durante ese tiempo, estuvo pensando en su idea de combatir el crimen, desde que Alfred le había dicho que estaba haciendo sufrir a Harley no podía pensar en otra cosa. Ella no volvió a aparecer por su habitación y Bruce temía que la estuviera alejando de él cada vez más. Unos días después de su recuperación, Bruce continuó en su habitación meditando sobre el tema. Miró la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo derecho por la puñalada, cada vez que la veía, recordaba aquella tarde y en cómo aquel tipo le había agradecido el gesto apuñalándole por la espalda. Bruce apretó los puños de rabia. Por un lado, pensaba en la muerte de sus padres y su deseo de justicia, pero entonces recordaba a Alfred, a Harley y al doctor Quinzel. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensó en la promesa que le hizo al doctor, le prometió que cuidaría de su hija y aquel día por poco murió en un callejón. Bruce sentía que había decepcionado al doctor. De nuevo volvió a pensar en Harley y finalmente, Bruce comprendió lo que debía hacer. Tal vez deseara eliminar el crimen de aquella ciudad, pero ahora tenía otra promesa que mantener, lo demás podía esperar.

A la hora de la cena, Bruce bajó al comedor dispuesto a arreglar de una vez por todas los problemas con su amiga. Al llegar vio que Harley estaba allí, sentada en la mesa tomando su cena. Bruce se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Al sentarse, la chica le dirigió una pequeña mirada de indiferencia, Bruce la observó unos minutos hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Harley...-dijo Bruce.- ¿Podemos hablar?

La chica se quedó inmóvil hasta que finalmente optó por levantarse.

-Harley.-Bruce la retuvo.-Por favor, sé que quieres arreglar esto tanto como yo.

La chica le miró seriamente unos minutos, intrigada. ¿De verdad podía arreglar aquello? ¿qué podría decir ahora que no hubiera dicho antes? Al final, la chica accedió y se sentó en la silla de nuevo.

-Para empezar, quiero darte las gracias por haber ido al callejón cuando estaba en problemas.-comenzó Bruce.- Y también quiero agradecerte que cuidaras de mí mientras estaba herido.-Harley se quedó inmóvil, seguramente Alfred le había comentado lo preocupada que estaba.- También quiero pedirte perdón.-continuó Bruce.-Tenías razón, debí ser más atento contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que dejes de serlo. Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije y sobretodo, siento lo de tu padre. No deberías estar pasando por esto. Lo siento mucho.-Bruce cogió de la mano a la chica y el pulso de Harley se aceleró.-Sé lo que es perder a tus padres y si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre ello, estaré dispuesto a escucharte. ¿De acuerdo?-Harley no respondió entonces Bruce se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo a la chica estremecerse. Harley miró fijamente a Bruce intentando disimular su sorpresa ante la muestra de afecto de su amigo. Bruce la sonrió y ella se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

**. . .**

Tumbada en la cama, Harley pensó aquella noche en que debía hacer con Bruce y ella. Llevaba casi un mes sin hablarse con él y en parte seguía furiosa, pero la constante presencia de Bruce en su vida y su actitud tranquila y conciliadora habían calmado enormemente su rabia. Por otro lado, seguía afectada por la muerte de su padre. No había día en que no pensara en ello y eso la hacía sentirse deprimida. Se sentía sola sin nadie con quien poder compartir aquel dolor, y finalmente, se encontraba nerviosa por el beso de Bruce durante la cena. No podía ocultar que le había sorprendido aquello. Durante un momento Harley olvidó su enfado con él y quiso lanzarse a sus brazos. Harley continuó pensándolo y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Bruce jamás se había comportado de una forma tan cariñosa con ella antes ¿estaba tratando de decirle algo más que ella no entendió con aquella disculpa?. Incapaz de dormir, Harley se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

**. . .**

Bruce se encontraba en su habitación leyendo mientras estaba en la cama cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Bruce, pensando que sería Alfred.

La puerta se entreabrió y Bruce se sorprendió al ver a que la persona que entraba en su habitación era Harley. El corazón de Bruce se aceleró, Harley entró tímidamente en su habitación, con su pelo rubio suelto cayendo por sus hombros y vestida con una pequeña camisa de pijama de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos que se ceñían a su cuerpo marcando todo su contorno.

Bruce miró a la chica y se quedó parado, ella ya no le miraba con rabia como había hecho hace días, sino con una mirada de incertidumbre mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bruce...-dijo ella con voz temblorosa.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Bruce, todavía tenso por la aparición de Harley, la miró y asintió, Harley cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Bruce para hablar con él mientras Bruce dejaba su libro en la mesita de noche. Harley se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo sin saber por donde empezar.

Bruce...-dijo Harley.-Yo... quiero disculparme por haberte ignorado todos estos días desde la muerte de mi padre. Sé que intentas hacer que me sienta mejor y que yo no te hago caso. No debería tratarte así, no es culpa tuya lo que le pasó a mi padre.

-Harley,-dijo Bruce- No pasa nada, es normal sentirse así cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Te sientes sola y...

-¡Pero yo no estaba sola!-dijo Harley interrumpiendo a Bruce.-Te tenía a ti, Bruce. Sé que desde que le ocurrió aquello a mi padre, tú has intentado animarme y hacer las paces conmigo. Pero estaba furiosa, pensé que solo lo hacías porque te daba lástima.-la chica paró intentando tranquilizarse.-Pero no lo entendí y seguí pasando de ti... hasta el día en que te encontré en el East End...

-Lo sé, siento aquello.-se disculpó Bruce.

-Llegué a pensar que podrías morir y... y no sé que haría si eso ocurriese. Bruce, tú eres todo lo que tengo ahora que mi padre ha muerto.-Harley tuvo dificultad en pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Bruce iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Harley se echó a llorar. Conmovido, abrazó a la chica y la tranquilizó. En ese momento comprendió el débil estado emocional en el que se encontraba Harley. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente sola, sin nadie de quien recibir amor y eso la estaba matando. Bruce comprendió que la chica habría pasado por un infierno en las últimas semanas lo que le hizo sentir aún peor por no haber hecho nada en todo ese tiempo. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica y la beso en su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-No pasa nada, Harley.-dijo Bruce intentando calmarla.

-Si.-dijo ella entre llantos.-Todo es culpa mía. Fui yo la que rompió nuestra amistad. Tenías razón, fui una egoísta. No merezco que me perdones. No quería que tuvieras otros amigos más que yo, y... y... lo único que he conseguido ha sido alejarte de mí.

-Harley, no me has alejado. Estoy aquí contigo.-le susurró Bruce al oído para tranquilizarla. Bruce continuó disfrutando de la sensación de volver a abrazar a Harley de nuevo, casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía cuando la tenía en sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, Bruce.-dijo ella una vez se hubo calmado.-Solo lo hice porque no quería que te olvidaras de mí. Porque yo...-Harley paró un momento.-... Yo quiero ser la única chica que te haga reír, que te haga sentir bien y con la que compartas todo...

Bruce continuó abrazándola hasta que dejó de llorar.

-No tengo derecho a impedir que te lleves bien con... con Kate u otras personas... Has hecho lo correcto al enfadarte conmigo. ¡Soy una estúpida!

Bruce sonrió y la cogió de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Harley, nunca voy a olvidarte. De verdad, quítate esa idea de la cabeza, y desde luego no puedo enfadarme contigo. Eres mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga y no pienso olvidar eso nunca.

Harley sonrió ligeramente, Bruce acercó a la chica hacia sí y le acarició el pelo.

-Además, ¿dónde iba a encontrar a otra chica como tú?-dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-Idiotas como yo hay en todos lados.-dijo ella soltando las últimas lágrimas.

-No es verdad, ¿conoces a otra chica tan lista como tú? ¿tan divertida?... ¿tan loca?

-¡Eh, no empieces!-dijo Harley riendo.

-Pero me gusta. Nadie hace mejores locuras que tú , Harleen Quinzel.-dijo Bruce riendo.

-¡Basta, me voy a enfadar!-dijo ella.

-Estás loca.-dijo Bruce desafiándola.

Harley y Bruce pasaron unos minutos discutiendo sobre aquello hasta que finalmente pararon y ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Y dónde podría encontrar una chica tan guapa como tú?-se atrevió a decir Bruce.

Harley le miró extrañada.

-Nunca antes me habías llamado guapa.-dijo ella.

-Bueno...algún día tenía que empezar.-dijo Bruce sonrojándose ligeramente.

Harley volvió a abrazar a Bruce.

-Lo siento mucho, Bruce. No debí enfadarme contigo.-dijo Harley sonriendo

-No pasa nada, Harley.-respondió Bruce.

Harley miró a Bruce que le sonreía y le devolvía la mirada. En ese momento, Harley decidió que no había marcha atrás y que las cosas no podían simplemente volver a ser como antes, si querían que aquello no volviera a ocurrir debían ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Bruce,-dijo Harley tomando aire y con el corazón a punto de salir del pecho.-... creo... que estoy enamorada de ti.

Bruce se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Harley... yo.-dijo Bruce intentando decir algo coherente.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hablar, Harley se inclinó hacia él y le besó. Bruce sintió como los labios de Harley acariciaban los suyos en aquel beso. Sintió que era la persona más feliz del mundo. Llevaba años esperando aquel momento y por fin se estaba haciendo realidad. Bruce atrajo a la chica hacia sí hasta que estuvo pegada a él. Mientras se besaban, los chicos comprendieron todo lo que estaban transmitiéndose con aquel beso, todos los sentimientos y emociones que ambos habían mantenido ocultos durante años hacia el otro ahora fluían libres entre ellos con aquella muestra de amor, comprendieron como todos los momentos que había habido entre ellos, los buenos y los malos, culminaban por fin en aquel momento, un momento que jamás olvidarían. Tras lo que parecieron horas, Bruce y Harley se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro. Harley le sonrió.

-¿Puedes hablar ahora?-dijo ella riendo.

Bruce no podía articular ni una palabra, estaba tan conmocionado que al verlo, Harley rió.

La chica se acercó de nuevo a él y pegó su cara a la del chico.

-Te quiero mucho, Brucie.-susurró ella.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Harley.-dijo al fin Bruce antes de volver a fundirse ambos en otro beso, esta vez, más largo y más apasionado.


	10. El encuentro

**Capítulo 10. El encuentro**

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana entraron por la ventana y despertaron a Bruce. Mientras se despertaba, comenzó a poner orden en sus pensamientos, recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior: la conversación con Harley, la reconciliación entre ambos y la confesión de la chica de su amor hacia él. Por último, recordó el beso entre ambos, un beso que llevaba años esperando. Bruce se miró y se dio cuenta de no llevaba nada de ropa encima, en ese momento se acordó de lo que había seguido al beso. Rememoró todos los besos, los abrazos y las caricias que compartió con Harley aquella noche. Bruce se dio la vuelta en la cama y vio que la chica se encontraba a su lado, aún dormida. Observó silenciosamente la expresión de tranquilidad que tenía ella en su rostro mientras dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y con su pelo rubio despeinado cubriéndole el rostro con algunos mechones. Al igual que Bruce, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto únicamente por las sábanas de la cama. Bruce se inclinó hacia Harley y acarició su brazo derecho mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La chica soltó un pequeño gruñido y comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos azules.

-Buenos días, Brucie.-dijo ella sonriendo, una vez se hubo despertado.

-Buenos días, Harley.-dijo él sonriendo.

Bruce continuó acariciando el brazo de Harley y ésta emitió un leve ronroneo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Bruce volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, ésta vez para hablarle al oído.

-Te quiero.-dijo suavemente.

La sonrisa de Harley se hizo más grande al oír aquello.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió ella abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

Harley se incorporó para abrazar a Bruce y pegar sus labios a los del chico de nuevo. Bruce, en respuesta, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda desnuda. Mientras la besaba, no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿ocurre algo, Bruce?-preguntó la chica al romper el beso y separarse de él.

Harley se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Bruce y cuando bajó la mirada pudo ver que la sábana que cubría su cuerpo había caído, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él.

-¡Oh!-dijo la chica, sonrojándose un poco y volviéndose a cubrir con la sábana.

Bruce abrazó a la chica mientras reía levemente.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Harley. No hay nada que no viera anoche.-dijo Bruce mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella.-...Lo de anoche fue genial.-dijo de pronto.

-¿Te... gustó?-preguntó Bruce un poco nervioso.

Harley asintió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Fue la noche más increíble de toda mi vida.-dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro de que lo fuera.-dijo Bruce sonriendo a la chica también.-Porque no estaba muy seguro de que te gustara. La verdad, nunca había hecho esto antes.

-Ni yo.-dijo Harley.-Tú eres mi primer novio, Bats.

Bruce la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica.

-Nada. Es solo que me resulta raro oírte decir que soy tu novio.

-Tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Porque es lo que somos ahora.-respondió Harley besando a Bruce de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Bruce volvió a hablar.

-Creo... que deberíamos vestirnos y bajar a desayunar.

-Aún es temprano.-refunfuñó Harley.-Déjame abrazarte un poco más, Bats. Lo voy a pasar muy mal hoy en clase sin ti a mi lado.

-Vamos, ya lo has hecho muchas veces.-dijo Bruce riendo.

-Ahora es diferente.-respondió Harley.-Ahora sé que me quieres y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

-Alguna vez tendrás que soltarme.-dijo Bruce.

-¡No!-replicó Harley.-¡Desde este momento no pienso volver a soltarte nunca, nunca más!

-¿Eso significa que vas a ir a todos lados conmigo? ¿y además desnuda? Empiezo a pensar que no es mala idea...-bromeó Bruce.

-Pervertido.-dijo Harley riendo.

-La idea era tuya.-dijo Bruce forcejeando para que la chica le soltara.-Ya no tiene gracia, Harley. Suéltame.

-Oblígame.-le retó ella.

Bruce continuó intentando que la chica le soltara pero ella no cedía, finalmente encontró la forma de que le soltara.

-Si no me sueltas, no podré darte mi regalo por tu cumpleaños. Tenía pensado dártelo cuando nos reconciliásemos.-dijo el chico.

-No me importa.-insistió Harley.-Mi cumpleaños fue hace mes y medio. Llegas muy tarde. Guárdalo para el siguiente.

-No. Quiero dártelo ahora.-Harley miró a Bruce a los ojos.-Te prometo que te gustará. Suéltame.

Harley lo pensó un momento y al final accedió. Bruce se inclinó para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche y encontró el estuche con el regalo de Harley, lo abrió y se lo dio a la chica.

Harley abrió los ojos hasta el máximo, el regalo de Bruce se trataba de un colgante que llevaba la figura de un murciélago y en el interior estaba partido por la mitad en dos colores: rojo y negro. Harley sacó el colgante del estuche y observó que detrás del murciélago había una dedicatoria. "Para mi mejor amiga: Harlequin. Con cariño. Bats." Harley se rió con la dedicatoria de Bruce.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el chico.

-Bruce... es precioso.-dijo Harley emocionada.

La chica le entregó el colgante a Bruce y se levantó, dando la espalda al chico mientras se recogía el pelo dejando su cuello al descubierto.

-Pónmelo.-dijo ella.

Bruce colocó alrededor del cuello de Harley el colgante y ella se giró para mirarle.

-Bien, ¿qué tal me... ¡Oh, espera!-dijo la chica mientras se tapaba el pecho con los brazos.-Ya, así seguro que mirarás el colgante. ¿Qué tal me queda?-preguntó riendo.

-Perfecto.-dijo Bruce simplemente, besando de nuevo a la chica en la mejilla.

La chica cayó de nuevo en la cama y abrazó a Bruce mientras miraba el colgante.

-Me lo pondré todos los días. Muchas gracias, Bruce.-dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

Durante un tiempo los chicos permanecieron en silencio tumbados sobre la cama hasta que Harley rompió el silencio.

-Brucie...

-¿Sí?-respondió Bruce.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a Alfred?-preguntó Harley.

-Pues la verdad.-dijo él.-Que hemos hecho las paces y somos muy felices juntos.

-Vale, pero deja que se lo diga yo. Tú si quieres se lo puedes explicar luego.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Bruce, intrigado.

-Se me ha ocurrido una forma muy divertida de que se entere.-dijo Harley.

-¿Cuál?-quiso saber Bruce un poco inquieto.

Harley sonrió maléficamente.

-Ya lo verás.-dijo ella.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa.-dijo Bruce riendo.-Me temo lo peor.

**. . .**

Bruce y Harley bajaron juntos al comedor, donde Alfred les estaba esperando. Cuando el mayordomo vio las sonrisas en la cara de los chicos, supo inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido.

-Parece que habéis vuelto a ser amigos.-dijo Alfred sonriendo también.

-Sí.-dijo Harley.-Anoche, Bruce y yo hablamos y decidimos arreglar las cosas.

Bruce miró a Harley extrañado. Creía que habían acordado con ella que se lo contaría a Alfred pero en lugar de ello, la chica parecía ignorar el tema. Bruce se sintió aún más confuso cuando Harley le dirigió una mirada de complicidad cuyo significado no entendió, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Me alegro por vosotros.-dijo Alfred.-Espero que no volváis a perder vuestra amistad.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Harley le dirigió a Alfred un pequeño "gracias" mientras cogía la mano de Bruce por debajo de la mesa sin que el mayordomo lo notara. Bruce se puso nervioso, no entendía nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bruce? Estás muy callado.-preguntó Alfred un momento después.

-¿Qué? Ah..., bueno. Estoy como siempre. Yo...-balbuceó el chico.

-Es que se ha quedado de piedra cuando le he besado en la mejilla al darme mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Bruce?-dijo la chica, mirándole a los ojos, mientras enseñaba a Alfred el colgante que Bruce le había regalado.

-¡Ah, sí!-dijo Bruce, fingiendo reírse.-No me esperaba que fuera a hacerlo después de casi un mes sin hablarnos.

Alfred miró a los chicos con recelo.

-Ya veo.-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café ocultando una sonrisa. Sabía que mentían, los chicos le ocultaban algo y creía saber el qué. Bruce nunca estaba tan nervioso y Harley parecía haber olvidado todo en una sola noche. Era demasiado obvio. Sin embargo, decidió esperar a que ellos se lo dijeran.

Más tarde, Alfred llevó a los chicos a la universidad, mientras conducía, miró un par de veces a Bruce y a Harley. En ocasiones pudo ver que la chica lanzaba a su amigo varias miradas que no parecía entender. Cada vez que miraba a los chicos, más convencido estaba de sus sospechas, aún así, el mayordomo permaneció impasible. La primera facultad a la que llegaron fue a la de psiquiatría. Alfred detuvo el coche frente al edificio y se giró para mirar a Harley.

-Bien, ésta es tu parada, Harley.-dijo.

La chica recogió sus cosas y abrió la puerta del coche.

-Hasta luego, Alfred.-Y al terminar de decir aquello, la chica miró a Bruce sonriendo.-Hasta luego, Batsie.

Antes de que Bruce pudiera reaccionar, Harley se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un apasionado beso. Tras separarse de él, Harley susurró algo al oído de Bruce.

-Ya lo sabe, ahora te toca a ti explicárselo.-dijo la chica volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa maléfica.

Alfred, que había visto el beso, sonrió para sus adentros. "Lo sabía." Pensó.

Harley bajó del coche y fue hacia el edificio, dejando en el coche a Bruce impactado por lo que su novia acababa de hacer y bajo la mirada divertida de Alfred.

**. . .**

-¡Eh, Harley, espera!- gritó Jess mientras corría hacia su amiga. Harley aminoró el paso hasta que su amiga la alcanzó.

-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?-preguntó Jess.

-A dar un paseo.-dijo Harley mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa.-Hace un día fantástico ¿no crees?

-Oye, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-preguntó la chica intentando retenerla.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?-preguntó Harley.

-Llevas unas semanas paseando por la universidad como un alma en pena y hoy, de repente, eres la chica más feliz del mundo ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Algo maravilloso.-suspiró Harley, mientras se llevaba la mano al colgante que le había regalado Bruce.

-¡Eh! ¿desde cuándo tienes eso?-preguntó Jess al ver el colgante.-No lo había visto nunca.

Harley miró el colgante y después a su amiga.

-Me lo ha regalado esta mañana alguien muy especial.-dijo simplemente Harley.

-¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Es ese chico con el que vives ahora? ¿no?-dijo Jess sonriendo.-¿Me lo presentas?

-De eso nada.-dijo Harley apretando el paso.

-¡Venga, Harl! Tú no le prestas atención desde que vives con él, si no lo quieres para ti, al menos déjame conocerle. ¿Es guapo?-preguntó Jess a su amiga.

Harley no respondió a la respuesta de su amiga, en su lugar se quedó parada un momento y después salió corriendo. Jess intentó alcanzarla, pero Harley corría con todas sus fuerzas. Tras unos segundos, Jess paró y vio como su amiga abrazaba a un chico alto de pelo negro que iba acompañado con otro chico y una chica. "Debe de ser ese amigo del que tanto habla Harley." Pensó Jess y se acercó a intentar conocerle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir su cara, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

**. . . **

Bruce caminaba por el campus de la universidad junto a sus dos amigos Lucius Fox y Kate Kane, mientras caminaban, Bruce le contó a sus amigos cómo había recuperado su amistad con Harley y como habían llegado a un nivel nuevo en su relación.

-¿Así que te dijo que estaba enamorada de ti así de golpe?-preguntó Lucius incrédulo.

-Más o menos.-dijo Bruce.-La conversación ya estaba dirigida hacia allí.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

Bruce se sintió avergonzado por la pregunta de su amiga, por lo que tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Nada.-confesó al fin.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Kate sorprendida.

-¿Qué querías que dijese? Me lo dijo al instante. No sabía cómo reaccionar.-intentó defenderse Bruce.

-¡Tenías que haberle dicho que sentías lo mismo!-le replicó Kate.-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte callado en ese momento?

-Te he dicho que no sabía que decir. No quería estropearlo diciendo cualquier tontería.-dijo Bruce, sabiendo que en el fondo Kate llevaba razón.

-Si hubiera sido yo, habrías perdido la oportunidad conmigo.-respondió Kate a la excusa de Bruce.

-Vamos, Kate. No seas tan dura con Bruce. Es su amiga de la infancia, lleva enamorado de ella desde dios sabe cuando.-respondió Lucius riendo.

-Gracias por defenderme, Lucius, pero...-Bruce no pudo seguir hablando. En ese momento oyó el grito de una chica joven a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio que se trataba de Harley, que venía corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

-¡BRUUUCE!-gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba.

Al llegar junto a él, Harley se lanzó a sus brazos y besó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas mientras éste la levantaba del suelo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.-dijo la chica una vez que el beso terminó.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal se ha tomado Alfred lo nuestro?-dijo Harley sonriendo.

-Simplemente me ha dicho que hemos tardado demasiado.-dijo Bruce.

Harley se rió y volvió a abrazar a Bruce. El chico la agarró con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacerme pasar algo así, ¿entendido?-dijo Bruce poniéndose serio un minuto.

-Vaaaale.-dijo Harley.

-¿¡Bruce Wayne!?-gritó Jess sin poder creérselo aún. Bruce y Harley la miraron sorprendidos.-¿Tu amigo de la infancia es Bruce Wayne? ¿el huérfano millonario?

-Sí.-contestó Harley sonriendo.-Y lo siento Jess, no voy a presentártelo para que salgas con él. Bruce es mi novio.

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo la chica.

Harley miró a Bruce y a Jess y los presentó el uno al otro.

-Bruce, te presento a una amiga de la facultad: Jessica Carpenter. Jess, éste es Bruce. Ya sabes quién es.

Bruce saludó a la chica, que aún seguía impresionada por estar frente a Bruce Wayne en persona.

-¿Ahora tengo yo que cabrearme porque tú tienes otras amigas?-dijo en voz baja Bruce, bromeando.

-No seas malo.-dijo Harley riendo levemente.

-Bueno, yo también quiero presentarte a otro amigo.-dijo Bruce señalando a Lucius.-Harley, te presento a Lucius Fox.

-Encantada.-dijo Harley sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo, Srta. Quinzel.-respondió Lucius.

-Por favor, llámame Harley, como todos.-contestó la chica.

-Me alegra ver que habéis vuelto a estar juntos.-dijo Kate a Harley mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias, Kate.-dijo Harley a la chica.

-¡Hey, me encanta ese colgante! ¿Dónde lo has comprado?-preguntó la chica señalando el murciélago del colgante de Harley.

-¡Oh! Ha sido un regalo de Bruce por mi cumpleaños. Me lo ha dado esta mañana.-respondió Harley mientras volvía a mirar aquel murciélago rojo y negro.

-Esto...-comenzó a decir Bruce.-¿Os apetece que nos todos vayamos a tomar algo?

-¡Sí!-dijo Harley volviendo a lanzarse a los brazos de Bruce.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-dijo Jess, mirando a Harley.-Tienes que aclararme muchas cosas.

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo.-respondió Kate mirando a la pareja.

-Está bien, por mí, podemos irnos.-dijo Lucius.

**. . .**

En el salón de la mansión Wayne, Bruce se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras Harley, tumbada boca abajo en el sofá, se dedicaba a mirarle. Bruce se percató de ello en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente dejó el libro y la miró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó el chico.

-Mirarte.-respondió Harley.

-¿Por qué?-dijo él.

-Porque estoy muy enamorada de ti.-contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?-dijo Bruce, un poco incómodo.

-Sí, seguir mirándote.-dijo Harley, intentando provocar a su novio.

-¿No puedes hacer otra cosa?-preguntó Bruce, volviendo a coger el libro.-Resulta muy incómodo que te estén observando.

-Ignórame.-dijo Harley.- Si te molesta, podríamos hacer algo juntos.-propuso la chica.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó el chico.

-No sé...-dijo Harley mientras se acercaba al sillón donde estaba sentado Bruce.-Cosas de novios, podríamos dar un paseo, hablar de algo, besarnos...

Bruce miró a la chica, que estaba sentada en uno de los brazos de su sillón.

-Está bien.-dijo finalmente.-Daremos un paseo en cuanto termine de leer esto.

-¡No, yo quiero ahora Brucie!-protestó Harley.-¡Deja el libro y vámonos ya!

-¡Espera diez minutos!-dijo Bruce.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!-se quejó Harley.-¿Cómo puedes darle más importancia a un libro que a una chica que se muere por ti desde hace años?-dijo intentando dar pena.

-Cuanto mas me distraigas, más tarde nos iremos.-respondió Bruce.

Harley se quedó quieta un momento hasta que no puedo aguantar más y se levantó del sofá.

-Bats, sabes que lo he intentado por las buenas.-dijo simplemente, y entonces le quitó el libro a Bruce de las manos.

-¡Eh! ¿qué estás haciendo?-dijo el chico.

-Salvar nuestra relación.-bromeó Harley.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-dijo Bruce abalanzándose sobre la chica que lo esquivó y echó a correr por la sala.

-Antes tendrás que cogerme.-dijo ella riendo.

Bruce corrió detrás de Harley intentando alcanzarla durante unos minutos hasta que por fin la acorraló y ella calló en el sofá. Cuando estuvo atrapada bajo él, Bruce comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Basta, Bruce!, ¡por favor! ¡esperaré! ¡para, tú ganas! ¡seré buena! ¡por favor, para!-dijo la chica riendo descontroladamente.

Finalmente, Harley le entregó el libro a Bruce y éste paró las cosquillas, cuando tuvo de nuevo el libro en su poder, Bruce se quedó mirando a Harley.

-Ya puedes seguir leyendo.-dijo ella.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ahora estoy interesado en otra cosa.-dijo Bruce sonriendo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa.

-Así que... ¿mi plan ha funcionado?-dijo Harley sonriendo.

-No fuerces tu suerte.-dijo Bruce antes de besarla.

Los chicos permanecieron en el sofá unos minutos hasta que Alfred entró en el salón. Bruce y Harley miraron al mayordomo.

-Bruce, Harley. ¿Podemos hablar?

Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron en el sofá mientras Alfred se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, me gustaría decir que me alegro que seáis tan felices el uno con el otro.-comenzó el mayordomo.

-Gracias, Alfred.-dijo Harley.

-Pero me gustaría establecer unas normas, para poder convivir a partir de ahora.-dijo el mayordomo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Bruce, confundido.

-Bueno, entre otras cosas. Me gustaría deciros que espero que vuestra relación no os impida centraros también en vuestros estudios.-dijo Alfred.

Alfred, Bruce y Harley, pasaron alrededor de una hora hablando de cómo iban a convivir a partir de aquel momento cuando el teléfono sonó y Alfred se levantó a responder.

-¿Sí? Dígame.-preguntó el mayordomo al coger el teléfono.

-Sr. Pennyworth, soy el jefe de policía Harvey Bullock. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Wayne.-dijo una voz a través del auricular.

**. . .**

Bruce miró la foto que el jefe de policía le mostraba. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, corpulento, de pelo castaño corto y escasa barba, Bruce observó que también mostraba algunas cicatrices en su rostro. El jefe de policía le había informado de que se trataba de uno de los grandes hombres al servicio de la mafia de Gotham y que había sido detenido aquella misma mañana, pero a él no le importó nada de aquello. Nunca había olvidado aquella mirada de frialdad que tenía aquel hombre en sus ojos. Aquel hombre era el asesino de sus padres.

-Se llama Joe Chill.-dijo el jefe de policía Bullock.- Entre los delitos de los que se acusa se encuentra el robo, allanamiento de morada y tráfico de drogas. Pero sospechamos que también puede ser el culpable del asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne.

Bruce miró la foto de Chill de nuevo, sin duda era él.

-¿Por qué piensan que puede ser él?-preguntó Bruce al jefe de policía.

-Cuando estábamos investigando los trapos sucios de los Maroni, varios de sus matones hablaron de Chill como su hombre de confianza. Dijeron que corrían rumores de que él había asesinado a los Wayne y eso le hizo escalar posiciones en la mafia.-explicó Bullock.-Pero los rumores no son pruebas sólidas. Te he llamado para saber si puedes identificarle como el autor del crimen.

Bruce observó al ladrón y después miró a Bullock.

-Es él, no tengo ninguna duda.-dijo Bruce.-¿Pero por qué han tardado tanto en encontrarle?

-Al parecer, los Maroni le ayudaron a ocultarse durante unos años, y no es fácil llegar a un alto cargo de la mafia como lo era él. Si hubiera seguido siendo un vulgar ratero, le habríamos encarcelado rápidamente tras la muerte de tus padres.-dijo el jefe de policía.

Bullock permaneció callado unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Sé que es duro, chico. Tener que reabrir viejas heridas...

-No se preocupe, estoy bien.-dijo Bruce.-¿Por qué me ha llamado? ¿qué quiere que haga?

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes a encerrarlo.-dijo tajantemente Bullock.-Si le acusamos de tráfico de drogas y de colaborar con la mafia, los abogados de Maroni lo sacarán de la cárcel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero tus padres... eran gente muy querida y apreciada por Gotham. Con tu testimonio, podemos asegurarnos de que no podrá salir de la cárcel.

Bruce miró la foto otra vez. Quería aceptar la oferta de Bullock pero por alguna razón se sentía vació, triste por estar allí. Había planeado toda su vida atrapar al asesino de sus padres y ahora que se encontraba allí, arrestado y detenido en la comisaría de Gotham, no sentía ninguna satisfacción. Quería haber sido él quien lo atrapara, no la policía. Él le habría encontrado, le habría dado su merecido y cuando hubiese terminado con él lo entregaría a las autoridades. Esa era su meta, y ahora se había cumplido pero no del modo que deseaba. Bruce respiró profundamente. Si aquello iba a terminar así, quería hacer una última cosa.

-Lo haré.-dijo Bruce.-Testificaré en el juicio, pero antes me gustaría hablar con él cara a cara.

Bullock lo miró atónito, Bruce sostuvo la mirada del policía y éste la apartó finalmente.

-Mira, hijo.-dijo Bullock pensativo.- Tengo una idea aproximada de lo que pretendes y te aseguro que no funcionará. No encontrarás una explicación lógica de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Sería mejor que olvidaras a ese tipo para siempre.

-Mató a mis padres, señor Bullock. Nunca voy a olvidarle.-replicó Bruce enfadado.

Bruce sintió que la sangre le hervía, para aquel policía era fácil decir aquello. No tenía ni idea de la angustia que había pasado Bruce, de todo lo que había sufrido desde que sus padres murieron. Intentó calmarse, no era necesario enfurecerse en aquel momento.

-Está bien.-dijo Bullock.-Déjame pensarlo un momento.

Bruce salió del despacho de Bullock hacia el pasillo de la comisaría, donde, a un lado, estaban sentados Harley y Alfred. La chica y el mayordomo se dirigieron hacia él. Alfred fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre Bruce? ¿es él?-preguntó, nervioso.

Bruce asintió.

-Bruce, lo siento...-dijo en voz baja Harley, cogiéndole de la mano.-Sé que esto ha sido muy duro para ti.

-Aún no ha terminado.-dijo Bruce seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Harley.

-Quiero hablar con él. Necesito saber por qué mató a mis padres.-respondió el chico.

-¡Bruce, no!-dijo Harley.-¿Qué intentas conseguir? Solo conseguirás sentirte peor. ¿Por qué te haces esto?

-Harley.-dijo Bruce cogiendo a la chica de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos.-Necesito hacerlo. Si tú pudieras hablar con el responsable de la muerte de tu padre, ¿no lo harías?

Harley se quedó callada tras la pregunta de Bruce.

-Bruce ¿quieres que entre contigo?-preguntó Alfred.-Tus padres eran mis amigos, yo también lo pasé mal cuando murieron.

-No. Necesito hacer esto solo, Alfred.-dijo Bruce.

El mayordomo lo comprendió y asintió. Minutos más tarde, Bullock avisó a Bruce de que todo estaba preparado, Bruce vio como llevaban a Chill esposado a una sala de interrogatorios. El prisionero lanzó una rápida mirada a Bruce, Harley y Alfred y sonrió.

Antes de entrar en la sala, Harley dio un beso a Bruce en la mejilla.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-dijo ella en voz baja.-Y no hagas ninguna locura.

Bruce entró en la sala donde estaba Chill y los policías cerraron la puerta. Ambos pasaron un momento mirándose. Bruce luchaba por mantenerse en el asiento, la rabia que experimentaba en aquel momento le impulsaba a lanzarse sobre aquel tipo y darle su merecido, pero se contuvo. Chill le miraba sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿de qué va esto?-dijo el prisionero.-Me habían dicho que tenía visita pero no eres nadie que conozca. ¿Quién coño eres, mocoso?

Bruce respiró profundamente. A cada momento, se le hacía más difícil permanecer sentado en la silla.

-Soy Bruce Wayne.-dijo el chico.-Hace diez años mataste a mis padres.

Chill pareció sorprenderse de las palabras de Bruce, durante ese momento miró fijamente a Bruce, como si pensara que le estaba mintiendo.

-Así que eres el chico de los Wayne, ¿eh?. Vaya, ¿qué tal papá y mamá?-dijo burlonamente.

Bruce apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?-dijo Bruce directamente.

-Pues... la verdad, no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué los maté?-preguntó Chill.

-Les atracaste pidiéndoles dinero.-dijo Bruce ignorando la provocación de Chill.-Ellos iban a dártelo pero entonces te abalanzaste sobre mi madre y les disparaste.

-Um, pues fíjate. No me acuerdo.-dijo Chill, riendo.

-¡Mataste a dos personas a sangre fría!-gritó Bruce mientras daba un golpe en la mesa.-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?

Bruce estaba furioso. Durante un momento, pensó en bloquear la puerta y desahogar toda su rabia sobre Chill, pero entonces supo que debía tranquilizarse. Si hacía aquello perdería la oportunidad que tenía de oír la explicación de Chill. Perdería la oportunidad de entender un poco mejor al enemigo contra el que planeaba luchar.

-Je, je, je, je-rió Chill.-Vaya genio, chico. Deberías aprender a controlarte en situaciones como éstas. Como hizo tu padre antes de que le disparara.

Bruce trató de ignorar aquello.

-Mira, chaval. No tenía intención alguna de matar a tus padres. No era nada personal. Necesitaba la pasta. Pero no pienso arrepentirme de lo que hice. Gente como tu padre es la culpable de la situación en la que estoy.-dijo el ladrón.

Bruce miró a Chill interesado.

-¿Alguna vez has deseado hacer algo con todas tus ganas pero te has sentido como si el mundo te impidiera hacerlo?-preguntó Chill.-Yo no quería acabar trabajando para Maroni, ni disparar a tus padres, pero gente como ellos me empujaron a hacerlo. Yo era un hombre normal, tenía una vida, una casa, una mujer... No deseaba nada más. Pero entonces me lo arrebataron. ¡Me lo quitaron todo y no pude hacer nada! Yo no había hecho nada malo. Intenté ser optimista pero no funcionó, acabé en la calle, sin dinero, ¡sin un lugar donde caerme muerto!-gritó el ladrón.-Por culpa de esos ricos chupasangres que no desean otra cosa más que llenarse los bolsillos, ¡gente como tus padres!. Por eso, aunque ellos no tuvieran nada que ver directamente con lo que ocurrió, no me arrepiento de haberles disparado. Es la triste verdad, chico. Esta ciudad lucha contra ti para arrebatarte todo lo que tienes y dejarte sin nada, a no ser que le demuestres quién manda. Deberías aprender eso, o correrás la misma suerte que tus padres.

Bruce escuchó la historia de Chill con interés. En parte sentía que el asesino tenía razón en cuanto a que Gotham arrebataba a todo el mundo su oportunidad de ser feliz. Había experimentado aquello gracias al mismo Chill y conocía otros casos de gente que había pasado por lo mismo. Por eso decidió entrenarse. Por eso quería luchar contra el crimen, para evitar que nadie tuviese la misma suerte que él. Pensó en Harley y en la muerte del doctor Quinzel. Aquel día se prometió que nadie más de sus seres queridos sufrirían. En varios aspectos, pensaba igual que aquel hombre, pero solo se diferenciaban en un importantísimo detalle.

-No.-dijo Bruce fríamente.-No tienes razón. Es cierto que la vida en esta ciudad es dura y que hay personas que lo único que desean es el sufrimiento de otros. Pero eso no justifica matar a nadie. Sea inocente o culpable. Tú eres un asesino Joe Chill, un criminal común. Y vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel.

Bruce se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando Chill habló de nuevo.

-¿Crees que eso funcionará, Wayne? No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona esta ciudad. Si yo fuera tú me iría de aquí hoy mismo si no quieres que tus seres queridos sufran por tus errores. ¿Crees que tu mayordomo está a salvo? ¿O esa rubia con la que ibas?, ¿quién es?, ¿tu novia? ¿crees que la chica se merece lo que le ocurra por tu culpa?

Bruce salió de la habitación y de la sala contigua salieron el jefe Bullock, junto con Alfred y Harley que se lanzó a sus brazos al instante.

-Lo he visto todo, Bruce. Y has estado fantástico.-le dijo ella, emocionada.

-Ha terminado.- dijo Bruce aliviado.-Todo ha terminado, Harley. Ahora puedo vivir mi nueva vida completamente, con Alfred, y contigo.

Bruce abrazó a la chica y le dio un apasionado beso. Todo había acabado de una vez por todas.

**. . .**

Henri Ducard despidió a los alumnos de la clase aquel día. Había pasado casi medio año desde que Bruce había abandonado las clases, incapaz de aprender nada nuevo. Ducard se dispuso a cerrar la escuela cuando vio que alguien le observaba desde fuera. Al descubrir de quien se trataba, el viejo maestro sonrió.

-Sabía que volverías algún día, Bruce.-dijo.

-Entonces sabrá por qué he venido.-dijo Bruce entrando en la escuela.-Necesito que vuelva a darme clases.

-Ya te enseñé todo lo que sé, Bruce. Fuiste uno de mis mejores alumnos. No puedes aprender nada más.-respondió el profesor.

-Sí que puedo.-dijo Bruce.-Usted sabe cómo lucho. Tengo aún rabia e ira que no puedo evitar dejar salir cuando peleo. Necesito que me enseñe a ser el mejor luchador del mundo.

-¿Para vengar la muerte de tus padres?-preguntó Ducard y Bruce se quedó sorprendido.

-No es por eso-dijo el chico, inquieto.-Además ya detuvieron al asesino de mis padres.

-No me tomes por tonto, Bruce.-dijo el maestro.-Te conozco desde hace años. Sé que estas clases para ti fueron algo más que una simple afición. Tú te tomabas esto muy en serio, tienes alma de guerrero. Puedo reconocerlo. Tu deseo siempre ha sido combatir. Mi pregunta es ¿a quién?

Bruce sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Ducard parecía saber más de él de lo que aparentaba. Nunca le reveló sus propósitos a nadie en la escuela de lucha, de modo que Ducard no podía saberlo con seguridad, pero decidió que debía ser sincero con su antiguo profesor. Era importante revelarle la verdad a su profesor para dar el siguiente paso.

-Quiero combatir a los que impiden a los demás ser felices. A aquellos que solo entienden la fuerza como lenguaje y usan el sufrimiento para tratar con los demás.-dijo firmemente el chico.

Ducard sonrió.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso.-dijo.

Ducard hizo un gesto a Bruce indicándole que se sentara. Después le miró fijamente.

-Lo que te voy a enseñar a partir de ahora, Bruce, no es simplemente luchar. Es poner la mente a prueba, descubrir hasta qué punto puede llegar uno a convertirse en un héroe y hasta qué punto en un villano. No es un juego, debes estar muy seguro de querer hacer esto.

Bruce pensó en Alfred y en Harley. Ellos eran las únicas personas que realmente le importaban, desde que salió de la comisaría no dejaba de pensar en la advertencia de Chill de abandonar Gotham. Sin embargo, decidió no rendirse. Decidió que demostraría a Chill que estaba equivocado. Él protegería a sus seres queridos y a la vez, protegería a los habitantes de Gotham.

Él sería un héroe.

-Estoy listo, maestro.-dijo Bruce con decisión.


	11. Lecciones de heroísmo

**Capítulo 11. Lecciones de heroísmo**

Bruce entró en la clase de lucha de Henri Ducard. Su maestro estaba esperándole sentado en el suelo, en el centro de la sala.

-Pasa, Bruce.-dijo el profesor cuando vio al chico en la puerta.-Siéntate frente a mí.

Bruce obedeció y se sentó frente a él. Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron en absoluto silencio.

-Maestro...-dijo Bruce rompiendo el silencio.-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?

-Paciencia, Bruce.-dijo tranquilamente Ducard.-Antes de comenzar a pelear debes prepararte para ello. Respira, concéntrate y piensa sobre lo que quieres conseguir con estas clases.

Bruce no estaba muy de acuerdo con las palabras de su maestro, pero le hizo caso y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban, liberándose de toda tensión. Cerró los ojos. ¿Cuál era su motivación? Quería aprender a luchar contra el mal de su ciudad. El mal que le había arrebatado la vida a sus padres. Era su motivación desde niño. Desde aquel trágico día, Bruce juró que acabaría con el crimen de Gotham y evitaría que ninguno de sus seres queridos volviera a sufrir.

-¿Estás listo?-dijo la voz de Ducard invadiendo toda la sala.

-Estoy listo.-afirmó Bruce.

Ducard se levantó y él hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, en la clase de hoy vamos a examinar tu modo de luchar. Vamos a ver qué tácticas dominas y qué necesitas mejorar.-dijo el profesor, colocándose en posición defensiva.-Veamos qué tal luchas, Bruce.

Bruce se colocó en posición defensiva también y miró fijamente a su maestro. Era un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años, de modo que su fuerza y agilidad no podían compararse con las suyas. El chico decidió comenzar despacio y lanzó un golpe hacia el pecho de su maestro, que éste bloqueó.

-¡Engreído!-exclamó Ducard, sabiendo qué se proponía Bruce.-¿Crees que debes apiadarte de mí porque sea viejo?-preguntó agarrando firmemente el brazo de Bruce. El chico se dio cuenta de que Ducard tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y tiró de él aprovechando el impulso del chico para derribarlo con una zancadilla.

-Levántate, chico. Y esta vez no cometas el error de subestimarme.-dijo el maestro mientras su alumno se levantaba para reanudar el combate.

En esta ocasión, Bruce lanzó varios golpes a Ducard que le costó bloquear, también detuvo varios golpes que le lanzaba su maestro sin ninguna piedad. Bruce pudo comprobar que pese a no ser tan fuerte ni tan ágil como él, Ducard sabía donde debía moverse. Era como si pudiera leer su mente y conocer todos sus movimientos.

-¡Esto no es lo que me esperaba!-dijo el maestro haciendo ver a Bruce que se sentía decepcionado.-¿Y tú eras mi mejor alumno? ¿cómo puedes golpear con tan poca fuerza?

Bruce ignoró el comentario de su profesor y siguió peleando. La lucha se prolongó varios minutos hasta que finalmente Ducard golpeó al chico en una pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y aprovechó la distracción para lanzar un puñetazo directo a la boca a Bruce.

El chico cayó de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

-No estoy impresionado.-se limitó a decir Ducard.

Al oír aquello, Bruce apretó los dientes y dejó que la rabia corriera libre por su cuerpo. Lanzó varios golpes a su profesor y éste se vio obligado a retroceder debido a la fuerza con la que su alumno golpeaba ahora. Bruce consiguió acorralar a Ducard en un rincón y entonces lanzó un golpe que dejó su costado derecho vulnerable. Ducard aprovechó para golpearle y Bruce volvió a caer al suelo, dolorido.

-Otra vez.-dijo Ducard.

-Necesito... descansar... un poco.-jadeó Bruce.

-Descansarás cuando ganes un combate.-respondió el maestro.-No llegarás a ser el mejor guerrero del mundo estando en el suelo.

Agotado y furioso por las palabras de su maestro, Bruce se levantó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso del cansancio y volvió a luchar. Tras unos minutos, consiguió acorralar a su oponente de nuevo y esta vez se aseguró de no cometer el error anterior. Tras esquivar algunos golpes más, Ducard hizo una señal para que parasen.

-Está bien. Descansa.-dijo el profesor.

Bruce paró y volvió a respirar profundamente para calmarse. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que en cuestión de segundos, Ducard se lanzó contra él para derribarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios...-dijo Bruce enfadado.

-Deberías haberme parado.-dijo Ducard.

-¡Ya no estábamos luchando!-contestó el alumno.

-Siempre estamos luchando, Bruce.-explicó el maestro.-No debes confiar en tu rival. La gente a la que te enfrentarás con conoce reglas. Intentarán ganar a cualquier precio, por eso debes estar siempre alerta.

Las palabras de Ducard recordaron a Bruce el día en que salvó a aquel hombre de unos matones en el East End. No había contado con que aquel tipo también le atacaría, y entonces casi murió por su confianza.

-Tiene razón, maestro.-dijo Bruce.

Ducard ayudó al chico a levantarse del suelo.

-Bien, por hoy ya es suficiente.-dijo el profesor.-Creo que deberíamos trabajar en aprender a canalizar esa ira que tienes. Cuando estás enfadado, tu fuerza aumenta considerablemente y estás más concentrado en la pelea, pero pierdes autocontrol. Tienes que evitar esto último.

Trabajaremos sobre ello en la próxima clase.

**. . .**

Varios días después, Bruce se encontraba de nuevo sentado en el suelo de la escuela de lucha. Frente a él se encontraba su maestro, que le miraba fijamente.

-Libera tu mente de todo pensamiento, Bruce.-dijo éste tranquilamente.-No pienses en nada.

-Lo intento, maestro.-dijo Bruce.

-Domina tu rabia, no dejes que sea ella quién te controle a ti.-continuó Ducard.

Bruce continuó sentado durante unos segundos hasta que anunció a su maestro que estaba listo.

-Bien.-dijo éste.-Hoy vamos a volver a pelear con armas. Llevamos unos días aprendiendo a usar armas de una mano. Hoy vamos a practicar con palos bo.

Bruce asintió y cogió el arma que su maestro le ofrecía para bloquear casi al instante un golpe que le lanzó Ducard.

-Buen comienzo.-dijo el profesor.-Has estado alerta en todo momento.

Los dos luchadores se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Bruce esperó unos segundos antes de embestir a su maestro. Ducard esquivó el golpe y aprovechó para atacar a Bruce pero el chico ya estaba preparado para aquello y paró el golpe.

-Muy hábil.-dijo Ducard.-Pero has vuelto a precipitarte como siempre.

El maestro alzó el palo y lo colocó bajo los pies de Bruce haciéndole tropezar.

-Has empezado bien, pero de nuevo, quieres acabar la pelea cuanto antes.-dijo, una vez hubo terminado la pelea.-Terminas la pelea en tu cabeza antes de terminarla en la realidad.

Bruce volvió a levantarse, ligeramente frustrado por la derrota y el combate comenzó de nuevo. Esta vez, Bruce esperó a que su maestro atacara primero. Mientras aguardaba el momento, examinó la habitación, en busca de algo que pudiera resultarle útil para vencer a su rival.

Ducard atacó rápidamente con un golpe fuerte. Bruce paró la embestida y respondió con un contraataque que su maestro esquivó. La batalla continuó unos segundos hasta que ambos hicieron chocar sus armas las aguantaron en aquel estado para derribar al otro. Bruce empujó con todas sus fuerzas para acabar con Ducard pero éste oponía resistencia, lo cual hacia que Bruce se cansara. Cuando Bruce cedió, Ducard aprovechó el momento y empujó al chico para derribarle, pero entonces Bruce soltó el palo bo con una mano y usó su mano libre para golpear con un puñetazo a su adversario.

El maestro retrocedió.

-Bien...-dijo.-Has aguantado el choque e incluso has roto las reglas del combate para vencerme.

-Lo importante es ganar.-dijo Bruce.-la otra opción es morir.

-Sí.-dijo Ducard.-Pero debes tener cuidado con eso. No debes ganar a cualquier precio.

-Creía que había dicho que mis rivales harían eso.-contestó Bruce.

-Pero tú eres un héroe, Bruce.-dijo Ducard.-No debes ser como ellos. Tú debes demostrarles que tu mayor arma es la que ellos creen que es tu mayor debilidad: la piedad.

-No estoy muy seguro de entender eso...-dijo Bruce.

-Tienes que enseñarles que tu haces lo que haces por otro motivo. Tú perdonarás la vida de tu adversario cuando le hayas derrotado y valorarás la vida por encima de todo. No debes ver como una opción ganar si eso implica la pérdida de una vida.

Bruce asintió y volvió a colocarse en posición defensiva. El siguiente combate duró varios minutos. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Bruce pensó en lo que había dicho Ducard. Compartía sus ideas pero en el campo práctico sabía que aquello no sería fácil. Ducard golpeó con el palo a Bruce en la cara y lo derribó.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-dijo Ducard, molesto.-¡Te estás desconcentrando de nuevo!

Bruce se levantó y volvió a luchar. Ducard volvió a derribarle, Bruce se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba luchando con más velocidad y dominio que antes.

-Levántate otra vez. ¡Concéntrate!-exclamó el profesor.

El chico volvió a ponerse en pie solo para volver a ser derribado.

-Creía que ibas a luchar mejor después de tantas clases de práctica. Ya veo que no es así-se burló el maestro.

Bruce volvió a levantarse y sintió como de nuevo la rabia comenzaba a dominarle.

-¡Oh!, ¿De nuevo te estás volviendo un descuidado?-preguntó Ducard golpeándole en el costado.-Me estoy sintiendo decepcionado. Ojalá tus padres no te estén viendo ahora...

Bruce miró a Ducard y volvió a levantarse, esta vez aún más furioso.

-Vamos, ponle más ganas.-dijo Ducard.-Imagina que soy el tipo que atacó a tus padres. Ahora mismo no podrías con él de ninguna forma. Me estás mostrando que sigues tan indefenso como cuando eras niño. Si aquello ocurriese ahora, tampoco podrías hacer nada.

Bruce sintió que su sangre hervía. Agarró con fuerza el palo y lanzó un golpe contra su maestro que hizo que se tambaleara.

-¡Cállese!-gritó mientras golpeaba el palo bo de su maestro.

El golpe hizo que el palo de Bruce se partiera en dos, pero eso no le detuvo y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a su maestro. Ducard esquivó los golpes y cuando decidió que era hora de acabar con el ejercicio, derribó de nuevo a Bruce.

-¿Por qué... ha dicho... eso?...-jadeó Bruce, tumbado en el suelo.

-Para demostrarte que aún no te has librado de la ira.-dijo sencillamente Ducard.

-Lo que ha dicho de mis padres... ninguno de los matones con los que me enfrente lo sabrá.-protestó Bruce.

-¿Y si alguno si lo sabe?-preguntó Ducard.-¿y si alguien que te conoce decide atacarte con tus propios sentimientos?

-Eso no pasará...-dijo Bruce.

-Puede ocurrir. Y te quedarás indefenso.-explicó el maestro.-Debes estar preparado ante todo si quieres conseguir lo que te propones, Bruce. Incluso debes considerar que alguien al que aprecias pueda volverse contra ti. Ya te dije el primer día que éste no era un camino fácil.

Bruce se quedó quieto unos minutos mirando a su maestro.

-Ponte en pie.-dijo Ducard tras unos minutos.-Repitamos el ejercicio.

**. . .**

Bruce respiró profundamente para mantener la calma. La sala de lucha se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras como parte de la prueba de aquel día.

Cuando llegó a la clase, Ducard estaba oscureciendo la habitación lo máximo posible para que apenas se pudiera distinguir nada. Cuando Bruce preguntó a qué se debía aquello, Ducard le explicó en qué consistía la clase de aquel día:

-Debes aprender a moverte sin ser visto y a la vez defenderte de enemigos que puedan acecharte en las sombras.-dijo el profesor.- Hoy debes intentar cogerme desprevenido y atacarme. Yo haré lo mismo. El primero que golpee a su adversario tres veces gana.

Ducard le dio a Bruce un bastón de madera ligero y el cogió otro. Tras coger las armas. Ambos se dieron la espalda y trataron de ocultarse en el lugar más oscuro de la habitación.

Bruce afinó sus sentidos desde el primer momento para intentar atrapar a Ducard, pero se movía con demasiada rapidez y no pudo verle venir en dos ocasiones. Bruce se dijo a sí mismo que la próxima vez sería él quien golpearía. Tras lo que parecían unos largos minutos, caminó por toda la habitación, intentando encontrar a su maestro. No fue hasta más tarde cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él y se giró para defenderse del ataque de su rival. Por suerte pudo parar el golpe y aprovechó el movimiento de Ducard para contraatacar y golpearle con su bastón.

Después de recibir el golpe, el maestro desapareció de nuevo en las sombras.

-Dos a uno.-dijo una vez hubo desaparecido.

Unos minutos después, Bruce consiguió otra victoria sobre Ducard, tras lo cual quedaron empatados. Ahora Bruce tenía todos sus músculos en tensión. El primero que golpeara al otro ganaba y no permitía concederle la victoria a su maestro. Bruce pensó en cómo podía asegurarse la victoria, siguió moviéndose por la sala hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea.

Ducard avanzaba lentamente por la habitación. Bruce sabía ser sigiloso pero podía notar como de nuevo sus ansias de ganar se imponían sobre él, haciéndole ser más descuidado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ducard oyó detrás de él como algo chocaba ligeramente contra la pared. El maestro sonrió. Una vez más, Bruce se había precipitado y aquel descuido había sido su perdición. Ducard avanzó hacia donde había oído el ruido. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando descubrió que lo que había allí solo era un palo que había caído al suelo. Ducard se giró pero entonces, Bruce aprisionó a su maestro por el cuello usando su bastón.

-Tres a dos. He ganado.-dijo Bruce.

Ducard aceptó la derrota y encendió las luces de la habitación iluminándola y dejando al descubierto la trampa de Bruce.

-Así que has cogido otro bastón y me has hecho creer que habías cometido un error para que te encontrara.-dijo Ducard.-Buena distracción, pero no recuerdo haber dicho que pudieras hacerlo.

-He usado el entorno. Como siempre me ha dicho, maestro.-dijo Bruce.

Ducard sonrió.

**. . .**

Henri Ducard se encontraba sentado en el centro de la sala, como de costumbre, cuando Bruce entró en la clase, pero en esta ocasión notó que el profesor tenia a su lado un pequeño cuenco de bronce donde se encontraba preparando una poción usando varias plantas.

-Siéntate, Bruce. Hoy no vamos a pelear.-dijo el maestro mientras continuaba preparando la bebida.-Durante todo este tiempo te he enseñado a perfeccionar tu dominio de todas las artes de lucha. Hemos peleado cuerpo a cuerpo, usando varias armas e incluso hemos manejado armas a distancia. Sinceramente, creo que podrías contra los criminales de esta ciudad sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras antes de eso. Además,-añadió riendo.-creo que es mejor darte un descanso. No quiero acabar rompiéndote los huesos y que tu novia y tu mayordomo me denuncien.

-Ellos no saben lo que estoy haciendo aquí.-dijo Bruce seriamente.

-Así que has decidido ocultarles esto.-dedujo Ducard.-Interesante. ¿Por qué?

-No quiero preocuparles.-dijo Bruce.

-¿Y eso te funciona?-preguntó el maestro.

-Hoy...-comenzó Bruce, pensando si debía contarle aquello a su maestro.-... mi novia ha discutido conmigo. Está preocupada porque cree que paso demasiado tiempo aquí y que no le presto atención.

-Ya veo... así que ¿así es como quieres vivir? ¿Bruce Wayne de día y justiciero de noche?

-Si lo mantengo en secreto, los criminales no sabrán quién soy y no podrán atacar a mis seres queridos.-explicó Bruce.

-¿Aunque eso signifique que ellos no confíen en ti?-preguntó con curiosidad Ducard.

-Es mejor que me abandonen a que mueran por mi culpa.-dijo Bruce firmemente.

Ducard dejó de hablar con Bruce y se centró en preparar la pócima.

-La clase de hoy consistirá en una prueba mental.-dijo tras una breve pausa.-Esta poción que ves aquí está preparada con una serie de plantas muy especiales que crecen en las profundidades de las selvas de África. Los chamanes de varias tribus las usan como instrumento de reflexión e introspección para saber quienes son en realidad. Hoy tú vas a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó Bruce incrédulo.

-Éste va a ser un viaje intenso, Bruce. Lo que vas a encontrar son tus mayores deseos y tus miedos más profundos y yo no estaré allí para ayudarte. Debes enfrentarte a ellos solo. De modo que debes estar muy seguro de querer hacerlo.

-Lo estoy.-dijo Bruce convencido.

-Está bien.-contestó Ducard dándole el cuenco con la bebida a Bruce.-Mantén tu voluntad y no te dejes llevar por las emociones.

Bruce cogió el recipiente y bebió la poción.

-Respira profundamente.-continuó Ducard.-Mantén la calma.

Tras unos minutos, Bruce cerró los ojos y empezó a notar como la pócima hacía efecto en sus sentidos, aislándole del mundo exterior e introduciéndose poco a poco en lo más profundo de su mente.

Los primeros segundos, Bruce rememoró algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida. Volvió a sentir la misma emoción cuando jugaba con Tommy Elliot, su antiguo amigo; la misma alegría que sintió el día de su décimo cumpleaños, antes del asesinato de sus padres; y también recordó todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Harley, desde el día que se conocieron hasta última vez que se habían visto, pasando por el momento en que ella le confesó su amor y la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Bruce intentó mantenerse neutral y observar aquellos recuerdos, intentando extraer una conclusión de todos ellos. No podía negar que había sido muy feliz en su vida, incluso tras la muerte de sus padres, gracias a Harley. El que ella hubiera permanecido a su lado tanto tiempo reconfortó a Bruce y le hizo sentirse alegre. De repente, en lo más profundo de su mente oyó un fuerte y escalofriante chillido y Bruce abrió los ojos y descubrió que la clase de lucha había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y enorme, sin ningún límite a simple vista, y se encontraba flotando en el aire. Bruce volvió a oír el chillido y se giró asustado. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, vio que se aproximaba hacia él un gran murciélago negro parecido al que había visto entrar en su habitación cuando era niño. El murciélago paró cuando estuvo frente a Bruce y lo miró con sus enormes ojos rojos.

-Bruce Wayne...-dijo el murciélago.

-¿Qué eres?-dijo intentando ocultar su miedo ante la criatura.

-Tú.-dijo el murciélago.-Soy una parte de ti. Yo nací cuando tus padres fueron asesinados. Soy tu sentido de la justicia. Tu deseo de venganza.

Bruce miró al murciélago en silencio.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el chico tras varios minutos de silencio.

-Mostrarte las consecuencias de tu elección.-dijo la criatura.-Quieres ser un héroe, pero no conoces el sacrificio que eso implica: soledad, rechazo de tus seres queridos, una vida llena de violencia y miedo...

-No tiene por qué ser así.-dijo Bruce.-Yo puedo cambiar las cosas.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo el murciélago envolviéndole con sus alas.-Veámoslo.

Bruce se cubrió de las alas del murciélago y cuando se liberó, descubrió que se encontraba en el antiguo callejón del cine Monarch, de noche y lloviendo torrencialmente.

-Venga, Bruce. No te quedes atrás.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Bruce se giró y su corazón se aceleró. Detrás de él se encontraba Thomas Wayne, su padre.

El chico se giró y caminó hacia él.

-Bruce, date prisa. Vas a quedarte empapado si sigues ahí.-dijo Thomas Wayne.

-No te preocupes, Tom. Un poco de lluvia no hace daño a nadie.-dijo Martha Wayne que se encontraba junto a su marido.

Bruce sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Aquello no podía ser real. Su padre y su madre habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Debía ser un efecto de las plantas de Ducard. Pero parecía tan real...

Bruce se encaminó hacia sus padres, pero éstos siguieron caminando por el callejón.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Esperadme!-dijo el chico mientras corría.

Los Wayne siguieron caminando despreocupadamente mientras su hijo les seguía gritando para que se detuviesen.

Al cruzar sus padres la esquina donde fueron asesinados, Bruce sintió que le invadía el miedo.

-¡NO!-gritó asustado.-¡No vayáis por ahí!

Se quedó paralizado cuando oyó el forcejeo de Joe Chill con su padre y los gritos de su madre.

Estaba ocurriendo otra vez. No podía permitir que pasara de nuevo. Bruce corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquella esquina, rogando que no fuera tarde. Cada segundo era vital.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-gritó.

Cuando cruzó la esquina, se quedó de piedra. De nuevo, allí estaba Joe Chill con su sonrisa y su mirada de frialdad, sosteniendo una pistola a punto de ser disparada. Pero esta vez a puntaba a una chica. Una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules que se giró para mirarle.

-¿Bruce?-dijo Harley.

Al momento, Bruce oyó el sonido del disparo de la pistola de Chill de nuevo mientras Harley caía derribada.

Bruce se acercó a la chica, asustado. No podía ser real, Harley no estaba allí realmente y Chill estaba en la cárcel. Tenía que ser un truco.

Furioso, Bruce se lanzó contra Chill y cuando le embistió, el asesino se convirtió en una bandada de murciélagos.

El chico se levantó del suelo y se encontró en un hospital. Junto a él estaban Alfred y el doctor Quinzel que vigilaban atentamente una camilla donde se encontraba Harley, con un disparo en el pecho.

Bruce avanzó temeroso.

-¿Alfred?, ¿Doctor Quinzel?...

-¡Aléjate de ella!-gritó el mayordomo furioso.-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Tú eres el responsable de todo su sufrimiento! Nunca te importó nada, siempre quisiste salir a pelear contra criminales por las noches. Y ahora por tu culpa está muerta. Eres un monstruo, Bruce.

-Me prometiste que cuidarías de ella, Bruce.-dijo el doctor.-¡Me lo prometiste! Y ahora mi hija se muere. Porque tú eludiste tu responsabilidad.

Aterrado, Bruce se alejó de allí y volvió a encontrarse en la oscuridad del principio. Se arrodilló en el suelo intentando mantener la calma de nuevo pero era inútil. Lo que había visto le había alterado por completo.

-No hay nada más que oscuridad para ti, Bruce Wayne.-dijo el murciélago apareciendo de nuevo.- ¿Estás dispuesto a llevar esa vida? ¿aún con todo lo que eso significa?

Bruce miró al murciélago, aquella visión le había hecho plantearse si quería ser un héroe a cualquier precio.

-Siento que dudas, Bruce.-dijo el murciélago.-No tienes tan claro querer ser rechazado por tus seres queridos. Tienes demasiado miedo a perderlos. En especial... a ella.

Bruce miró fijamente al murciélago. Tenía razón. No podía vivir sin Harley, ella conseguía que la angustia y el dolor que sentía por la muerte de sus padres, desapareciera. Aunque a veces deseara realizar su meta como luchador contra el crimen, su presencia bastaba para hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Interesante,-dijo la criatura.-estarías dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo excepto a ella, pero, por otro lado, no puedes abandonarme a mí tampoco. Me necesitas. Porque, al igual que ella, yo te he acompañado durante casi toda tu vida.

Bruce se encontraba cada vez más confundido.

-Debes deshacerte de ella si no quieres que sufra.-dijo el murciélago.-Es la única forma de hacerlo.

Cuando la criatura habló, Bruce sintió que el tiempo se detenía. No podía olvidar a Harley, el murciélago tenía razón. Los dos eran partes importantes de su vida y no podía elegir entre ellas. Bruce miró a los ojos rojos del murciélago. Algo en su interior le indicaba que aquello no era cierto. A fin de cuentas, aquel animal no era más que su mente hablándole, y su mente podía equivocarse.

-No.-dijo Bruce.-No renunciaré a ninguno de los dos. Lo soportaré. Aprenderé a cuidar de mis seres queridos a la vez que lucho contra el crimen de esta ciudad.

Tras las palabras de Bruce, el murciélago rió fuertemente.

-Ingenuo.-le dijo.-No se puede llevar una doble vida sin consecuencias trágicas. Lo aprenderás por las malas.-Dijo la criatura antes de desaparecer.

Bruce pasó unos minutos más en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse para controlar sus emociones. "Puedo hacerlo." Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. "Sé que puedo."

Más tarde volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en la clase de Ducard, donde su maestro le observaba fijamente.

-Bruce ¿estás bien?-preguntó.

Bruce tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse de nuevo al entorno. Los efectos de la poción de Ducard habían desaparecido bruscamente y se encontraba un poco mareado.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Bruce.

-¿Qué has visto?.-preguntó su maestro.

Bruce tardó unos segundos en responder.

-A mis padres.-dijo el chico.-Y vi como las personas que me importan sufrían por mis errores. Por mis decisiones.

Ducard miró fijamente a su alumno.

-Bruce, esta clase de hoy es una de las más importantes. La bebida que te he dado te debe haber hecho cuestionarlo todo, poner tu mundo patas arriba, y es habitual dudar de todo lo que uno cree después de haberla probado. De modo que te lo preguntaré de nuevo, porque tal vez hayas cambiado de opinión. ¿Crees que estás listo para enfrentarte al crimen de tu cuidad?-preguntó el maestro seriamente.

Bruce recordó las palabras del murciélago. Sintió que le invadían dudas de todo tipo. Dudas que no había llegado a plantearse antes. ¿Y si Harley moría realmente por su culpa? ¿Tenía razón aquel murciélago? ¿Tan seguro estaba de que acabaría aquello en tragedia? Ante la gran incertidumbre que había en su interior, Bruce recordó la noche de la muerte de sus padres. Si él hubiera estado preparado, habría detenido al ladrón. Si no hubiera estado preparado, Kate podía estar muerta ahora. Pensó también en la vida de Harley. No era algo que estaba dispuesto a perder. Si accedía, debía asegurarse de que ella siempre estuviera sana y salva, y desde luego, no podía cometer ningún error. Decidió finalmente que lo haría. Sería el héroe que siempre quiso. Su vida estaría dedicada a proteger a todas las personas de su ciudad.

-Lo haré.-dijo convencido Bruce.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente, Bruce entró en la clase de lucha de Ducard preparado para la prueba a la que se sometería aquel día.

-De nada sirve que aprendas a luchar si nunca te enfrentas a nadie en la realidad.-dijo el maestro el día anterior.- De modo que en esta clase comenzaremos con el "trabajo de campo."

Bruce acompañó a Ducard a la parte trasera de la clase, donde éste le entregó un traje que consistía en un chaleco de color rojo, unos pantalones, guantes y botas negros, acompañados de una capucha también negra, y una capa negra por fuera y amarilla por dentro.

-Maestro, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó Bruce.

-Es tu uniforme.-dijo Ducard.-Necesitas protegerte de golpes, heridas de cuchillos, balas, y todo lo que se te ocurra. De modo que utilizarás esto para luchar contra los criminales. Pruébatelo.

Bruce se puso el disfraz y se miró al espejo.

-Me siento ridículo.-dijo.-Parezco un pájaro.

-Bueno, en parte está diseñado para causar esa impresión.-dijo Ducard riendo levemente.

-¿Cómo quiere que salga a luchar con esto?-contestó Bruce molesto.-No me tomarán en serio.

-Por eso mismo quiero que lo lleves, Bruce.-respondió el profesor.-Porque te subestimarán, pensarán que no eres peligroso y que pueden derribarte sin complicaciones, pero tú les demostrarás que están equivocados.

-Ya veo.-dijo Bruce, moviendo las extremidades para intentar adaptarse al traje.

-Además, siempre viene bien un toque de excentricismo y teatralidad.-continuó el maestro.-De ese modo los criminales no sabrán realmente a quién se enfrentan y eso les infundirá miedo. Este traje que ahora te parece tan ridículo podría ser temido por todos los criminales de Gotham en unos años.-terminó diciendo Ducard.

Tras ponerse el disfraz, Ducard le entregó un cinturón con varios bolsillos en los que había varios objetos como bombas de humo, shurikens y dardos aturdidores.

-También creo que deberías proteger tu identidad. No creo que quieras que la gente sepa que Bruce Wayne se dedica a patrullar las calles de Gotham por la noche vestido de pájaro.-dijo Ducard entregándole un antifaz a Bruce.

Ducard abrió varios armarios donde tenía guardadas todas las armas de lucha que Bruce y él habían utilizado en sus entrenamientos.

-Coge lo que creas que necesitarás.-dijo el profesor.

Bruce observó la cantidad de armas que se encontraban ante él. Ninguna de ellas eran letales, por lo que no debía preocuparse de que pudieran matar a alguien. De entre que veía a su disposición se fijó atentamente en los palos bo y los bastones de eskrima. Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió que llevaría uno de los palos bo.

Cuando Bruce estuvo listo, salió de la clase con su profesor.

-En nuestra primera clase práctica iremos a Kane's District.-dijo el maestro.-No es un lugar famoso por su gran actividad criminal, pero no te dejes engañar. Puede llegar a ser tan peligroso como el East End un día cualquiera. Pasea por las calles, busca criminales y detenlos. Nos reuniremos en la calle Murphy dentro de una hora.-explicó Ducard.

Bruce paseó por las calles desiertas de Kane's District durante unos minutos. Para no llamar la atención demasiado se quitó la capucha y el antifaz, a la vez que procuraba permanecer en las sombras. Recordaba como era Kane's District cuando el era niño. Era uno de los barrios más antiguos de Gotham, y con el tiempo se había llenado de crimen y pobreza. Bruce pasó por un parque desierto y recordó que en ocasiones cuando era niño veía a otros chicos jugando en él.

Un grito que procedía de uno callejón alertó a Bruce de nuevo. Del callejón salió corriendo un hombre con un bolso y detrás de él una mujer que intentaba alcanzarle desesperada.

Sin mediar palabra, Bruce se ocultó en las sombras y se dispuso a perseguir al ladrón, al que encontró ocultándose un par de calles más abajo en otro callejón. El hombre se encontraba apoyado en la pared, buscando el dinero que pudiera haber en el bolso. No se percató de que alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente. Cuando el ladrón encontró la cartera, se dispuso a abrirla pero entonces algo le golpeó en las manos haciéndole soltar la cartera.

El hombre miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. Se agachó para ver qué era lo que le habría golpeado y encontró en el suelo una estrella ninja con los extremos romos. Extrañado, el hombre levantó la vista y se sobresaltó al ver que frente a él había una silueta vestida con una capa y una capucha.

-¡Joder! ¡Vaya susto, tío!-dijo el ladrón.-¿Qué coño quieres? ¡Lárgate! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?.

La silueta no se movió.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Largo!-insistió el criminal.

-Dame ese bolso.-dijo Bruce fríamente.-O devuélveselo a la mujer a la que se lo has robado. Ahora.

El ladrón miró a Bruce riéndose.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿quieres que te dé dinero? Lo siento, amigo. Pero no voy a soltar ni un centavo.

-No te lo estaba pidiendo.-dijo Bruce seriamente.

-Mira, tío. Estás empezando a tocarme las narices. No voy a darte una mierda. Así que desaparece o me veré obligado a usar esto contigo.-respondió el ladrón mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

Ante la amenaza del ladrón, Bruce sacó de su capa el palo bo y se preparó para atacar.

-Tío, tú lo has querido.-dijo el ladrón.

El criminal se lanzó sobre Bruce con una embestida, dispuesto a apuñalarte. Bruce esquivó el ataque y golpeó en la nuca al ladrón con el palo, tirándole al suelo. "Demasiado fácil." Pensó Bruce mientras en hombre volvía a ponerse en pie. Bruce continuó esquivando varios ataques hasta que su oponente quedó agotado, entonces le asestó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula con el palo y le dejó inconsciente. Cuando el ladrón cayó al suelo, recogió le bolso y fue a buscar a su dueña. Minutos más tarde encontró a la mujer vagando por las calles, intentando encontrar al ladrón. Bruce desde la oscuridad, lanzó el bolso cerca de la mujer y ésta lo encontró.

Tras aquella misión, Bruce se sintió confiado. Sabía que aquello no era más que un delito menor, fácil de superar, pero aún así, sintió que lo hizo mejor de lo que creía. "Tal vez no sea tan difícil."se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía con Ducard.

**. . .**

Cada noche, Bruce se encontraba más confiado, desde que había empezado a patrullar las calles con Ducard, sentía con más fuerza que estaba realizando por fin su sueño. Defendía por las noches a los inocentes mientras daba su merecido a los criminales. Aquella noche se encontraba en uno de los barrios cercanos al East End de Gotham, era el barrio de Miller Alley, durante aquella noche, había detenido tres robos, un atraco a una tienda y había impedido una compraventa de drogas que se producía en un parque cercano. A pesar de haberse defendido bien, había recibido algunos golpes y cortes de sus agresores pero no era nada que le impidiera continuar. Al principio de la noche, Bruce notó que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Se dio cuenta desde que empezó a pasear por las calles pero cuando se puso el disfraz consiguió despistarle. Se sintió aliviado de que aquella persona hubiera desistido y se hubiera ido ya que no quería que nadie que no fuera Ducard supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras paseaba cerca de un callejón escuchó a varios hombres murmurar algo.

-¿En serio? ¿dices que estaba merodeando por las calles sola?-dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí. No creas que no me ha costado retenerla, se ha resistido bien. He tenido que dejarla K.O. ¿Qué creéis que hacía por aquí?-preguntó otro.

-Ni idea, pero no creo que sea de este barrio. Hay que tener valor para caminar sola en un sitio como este.-contestó de nuevo el primero.-Ya sabéis, tan cerca del East End y con tantos yonkis, ladrones y violadores sueltos.

Bruce oyó a varios hombres reírse ante aquel comentario y sus músculos se tensaron. Tenía un nuevo objetivo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó otro hombre.-¿Nos divertimos un rato con ella antes de matarla?

Bruce entró silenciosamente en el callejón. Por las voces, dedujo que debía tratarse de cuatro hombres. Recordó el día en que salvó a Kate de una situación similar. Debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo y salvar a aquella mujer. Bruce respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

-¡Venga, quitadle la ropa de un vez! ¡Estoy harto de esperar!-dijo uno de ellos con prisa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Lo vas a estropear todo!-gritó un segundo.-Sal fuera y vigila que ningún entrometido nos arruine la diversión.

Bruce escuchó como uno de ellos se acercaba a la esquina donde él se encontraba. Rápidamente buscó un lugar donde ocultarse del vigilante. Lo encontró en una de las esquinas, cerca de varios cubos de la basura. Cuando el matón que vigilaba cruzó la esquina del callejón, Bruce cogió uno de los dardos aturdidores del cinturón y con una pequeña cerbatana que guardaba en otro bolsillo, disparó al cuello del hombre. En cuestión de segundos cayó al suelo y Bruce salió de su escondite. Volvió a posicionarse cerca de la esquina. Su corazón latía con fuerza, el matón que vigilaba le había retrasado, esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde para salvar a la mujer.

Finalmente, haciendo uso de las sombras, logró acercarse lo suficiente como para poder ver a los tres matones que quedaban. Debía darse prisa si quería que la mujer no fuera violada. No podía eliminarlos a los tres uno por uno como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Debía atacarlos a la vez y cuanto antes... "No, no es necesario." Pensó. Lentamente salió de entre las sombras y se colocó a la vista de uno de los matones.

-¡Eh!, ¿quién es ese tío?.-preguntó el matón cuando le vio.

Los otros dos matones se giraron para mirar hacia donde apuntaba su compañero pero no vieron nada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-le preguntó uno.-Ahí no hay nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estás colocado otra vez?

-Os juro que ahí había algo.-se defendió el matón.-Era como una especie de pájaro gigante...

-Sí ya, lo que tú digas.-se burló otro de los matones.-Sujétala. No quiero que se despierte y empiece a gritar antes de tiempo.

Oculto sobre unas escaleras de incendios, Bruce observó como el último matón en hablar había sacado un cuchillo con el que empezó a la rajar los pantalones de la mujer.

Bruce decidió que era el momento de actuar y lanzó un shuriken hacia la mano del hombre con el cuchillo.

El proyectil se clavó en su mano.

-¡Aaargh!-gritó el criminal.-¿Pero qué coño...

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, ya que se quedó sin palabras cuando desde lo alto vio caer a una persona que vestía una capucha negra y una capa amarilla que al desplegarla parecía dos enormes alas. Bruce golpeó con una patada al hombre con el cuchillo e hizo que los otros soltaran a la chica. Cuando aterrizó, se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos había sacado una pistola, de modo de que lanzó varios perdigones de humo a su alrededor, cubriendo por completo la zona. Los matones quedaron aturdidos por el humo y Bruce pudo ir eliminándolos uno a uno. Comenzó por el de la pistola y a continuación noqueó con el palo bo al que se encontraba más cerca de la mujer. Finalmente cuando casi todo el humo estaba disipado, el último matón retrocedió lentamente para intentar salir del callejón.

-¡Dios! ¿qué diablos eres?-preguntó aterrado.

-Soy tu peor pesadilla.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Bruce derribó al matón antes de que pudiese girarse, cuando el hombre estuvo en el suelo, Bruce presionó la cabeza del criminal con el palo.

-¡Por favor, no me mates!, ¡por favor!-suplicó el matón.

-No voy a matarte.-dijo Bruce.-Pero quiero que cuando despiertes, les hables a tus colegas de mí. Sí es que puedes hablar entonces.

-¿Qué...-preguntó el matón asustado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bruce golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Una vez hubo terminado con los matones, Bruce se acercó hacia la mujer para llevarla a un hospital. Al acercarse la reconoció enseguida, era la persona que había estado siguiéndole al principio de la noche. Cuando Bruce se giró para verle la cara, se quedó de piedra.

-Harley...-dijo conmocionado.

Bruce se arrodilló, se quitó la capucha y el antifaz, y preocupado, examinó a la chica. No parecía que tuviese ningún golpe grave excepto el que tenía en la cabeza que la había dejado inconsciente.

-Harley... dios mío... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?... aguanta...-dijo Bruce abandonando toda su tranquilidad que había tenido en toda la noche.

El chico llevó a Harley ante Ducard y éste intentó tranquilizar a Bruce, que había llegado al punto de encuentro angustiado.

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien.-dijo el maestro.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme!-dijo Bruce con ansiedad.-Tengo que llevarla a casa. Alfred sabrá qué hacer. Tenía que haber estado con ella. Si hubiera llegado más tarde...-dijo nervioso.

-Bruce, tranquilo. A veces, estas cosas pasan. Es normal que...-intentó continuar Ducard.

-¡No, no es normal!-dijo Bruce.- ¡Podría haber muerto esta noche y yo ni me habría enterado! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, debería estar con ella en lugar de perseguir ladrones por la noche. Es mi novia, y si no llego a estar aquí podría estar muerta.-dijo Bruce abrazando con fuerza a Harley.

Ducard miró al chico, mientras lloraba en el regazo de la chica.

-No puedo hacerlo, maestro.-dijo Bruce.-Creía que podía pero no. No puedo dejarla a un lado.

-Bruce... –dijo Ducard.-Tienes demasiado apego a esa chica. Es algo normal. Pero si te quedas con ella nunca podrás enfrentarte al crimen. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? ¿de verdad el amor que sientes por ella es suficiente para acallar tus deseos de hacer justicia por la muerte de tus padres?

Bruce miró a Harley y la volvió a coger en brazos.

-Sí.-dijo Bruce recordando que había pasado por la misma experiencia cuando bebió la poción de Ducard.-Puede que esté siendo egoísta, pero no puedo vivir si ella no está.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo Ducard tras unos minutos.-Adiós, Bruce. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

-Adiós, maestro.-dijo Bruce mientras desaparecía para volver a su casa.

**. . .**

Harley despertó en su habitación. Junto a ella, se encontraba Bruce, sentado al lado de la cama y cogiéndola de la mano.

-Harley, ¿estás bien?

-Bruce... ¿qué ha pasado?... ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó la chica confundida.

Intentó recordar qué había ocurrido aquella noche, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cuando se incorporó de la cama no pudo evitar marearse.

-Me siento mal, Bruce. ¿Qué me ha pasado?.-preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-Te han golpeado en la cabeza.-dijo Bruce a la chica.- Te encontré inconsciente en un callejón de Miller Alley. ¿Qué hacías allí, Harley?-preguntó el chico sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-No me acuerdo...-dijo Harley intentando recordar.-Me acuerdo que estaba contigo con casa, que volvimos a discutir porque quería saber qué estabas haciendo cada noche para llegar a casa con tantos golpes y heridas... y yo te seguí para averiguarlo. ¡Sí, eso es! Estaba siguiéndote pero te perdí y me acorralaron unos matones y...-La chica calló al instante.-... Bruce... ¿me han...

-No.-dijo Bruce rápidamente, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo por haber puesto en peligro a Harley.-Detuve a esos tipos antes de que pudieran hacerte nada.

-¿Los detuviste?-preguntó la chica extrañada.-Bruce, ¿qué estabas haciendo allí?

-No es nada...-dijo Bruce intentando quitarle importancia.

-¡No!-dijo Harley.-No me ocultes nada, por favor. Bruce, llevas semanas haciendo esto y estás muy raro desde entonces. Me tienes preocupada, porque a veces cuando te veo, me acuerdo de la vez que tuve que recogerte en el East End, cuando estuviste casi al borde de la muerte, y me pongo furiosa... parece como si quisieras matarte, y...-Harley se secó algunas lágrimas que salían de sus grandes ojos.-...¡y creo que cuando te vas es la última vez que te voy a ver!

Harley no pudo continuar sin deshacerse en lágrimas. Bruce, sintiéndose culpable por aquello, subió a la cama con Harley y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Harley.-dijo suavemente.-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no quería hacerte tanto daño.

Cuando hablé con Chill, él me advirtió de que podría correr la misma suerte que mis padres o que tú podrías acabar mal parada por estar conmigo. Así que quise poner mis pensamientos en orden. Quería hacer algo para que pudiéramos vivir en paz, para que estuvieras a salvo... Pero fue una estupidez. Una estupidez que no volveré a cometer. Harley...-dijo el chico sonriendo.-...hoy me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. Y no quiero pasar ni un día más de mi vida separado de ti. Te quiero.

-¿Significa eso que vas a dejar de salir de noche?-preguntó la chica mirando a los ojos a Bruce.

El chico asintió.

-Pero... ¿qué era lo que hacías?-insistió la chica.

-Harley, confía en mí. Es mejor olvidarlo.-dijo el chico antes de besarla en los labios.

Finalmente, ambos se quedaron en silencio y abrazados en la cama unos minutos.

-Te quiero mucho, Harley.-dijo Bruce al oído de la chica.

-Yo también te quiero, Bruce.-dijo Harley.

Segundos después. Harley se quedó dormida y Bruce permaneció a su lado, observándola.

Una vez más, se sintió culpable por casi haberla perdido aquella misma noche. No podía dejar de pensar en que por su culpa podría haber muerto. Aquello le demostró que ése no era el camino. Sí quería proteger a sus seres queridos debía estar con ellos, con Alfred y con Harley.

Bruce volvió a abrazar a su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Harley.-dijo Bruce antes de dormirse él también.

**-N. del Autor: Hola a todos, quiero pedir disculpas por el pequeño retraso. No tenía pensado escribir este capítulo pero creo que es necesario para crear a un buen héroe, ya que puede resultar un poco extraño que Bruce sea tan buen superhéroe solo por aprobar en una simple escuela de lucha. También me gustaría aclarar algo que es posible que os estéis preguntando muchos (yo lo haría si leyera esto): ¿Cuando va a salir por fin Batman?. Bueno, en cuanto a eso solo tengo que decir que tengáis paciencia. Si os habéis fijado, la historia, hasta el momento, se divide en cinco capítulos de niños y seis de cuando Bruce y Harley son jóvenes (cinco si no hubiera publicado este episodio de aclaración). Ahora comienza la parte adulta que tendrá más capítulos y en la que por fin aparecerá Batman y se dará a conocer al villano. Bueno no tengo más que decir. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible. ¡La aventura comienza ahora! seguid leyendo y gracias por comentar.**


	12. Bruce y Harley

**Capítulo 12. Bruce y Harley**

Los años pasaron en Gotham y Bruce y Harley fueron viviendo momentos importantes en sus vidas. Bruce acabó la universidad y comenzó a trabajar con Lucius Fox, su amigo de la facultad, en varios proyectos de tecnología y ciencias aplicadas. Dos años después, Harley terminó también su carrera y consiguió un puesto de trabajo en Arkham como psiquiatra. Durante todo aquel tiempo, permanecieron juntos, y aunque tuvieron que pasar por momentos difíciles como la muerte de Alfred, ambos pudieron superarlos gracias a que se tenían el uno al otro. Tras la muerte del viejo mayordomo de los Wayne, Bruce y Harley contrataron a dos criados nuevos, Anne y Michael, para que se ocuparan de las tareas del hogar mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Bruce y Lucius comenzaron a introducirse en el mundo empresarial con los años y crearon Wayne & Fox Enterprises. Tres años después de su fundación, se convirtió en una de las mayores empresas de tecnología de Gotham y en la fiesta por el tercer aniversario de la compañía, Bruce decidió pedirle a Harley que se casara con él, lo cual ella aceptó emocionada por la sorpresa.

A pesar de la felicidad que sentía Bruce en su vida diaria, Gotham se encontraba en una situación difícil. El crimen y la corrupción habían aumentado enormemente en los últimos años, las mafias se hacían con el control de las mayores compañías de la ciudad y varios altos cargos habían sido señalados como responsables de varios casos de corrupción. Aún así, a Bruce no le importaba aquello. Desde que abandonó las lecciones de Ducard no volvió a patrullar las calles y se olvidó de luchar contra el crimen para siempre. Lo único que le importaba era Harley. El amor que sentía por ella hacía que olvidara todo lo demás que había a su alrededor.

**. . .**

Bruce se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Wayne, preparando la comida de aquel día, repasando las instrucciones que le había dado Michael y vigilando atentamente para que no se le quemara nada. Mientras tanto, escuchaba por la radio noticias de nuevos crímenes, tanto en las altas esferas como en los bajos fondos, perpetrados por la mafia. Siempre que escuchaba aquellas noticias sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba. La justicia no aplicaba su justo castigo a aquellos criminales y aunque lo consiguiera, llegaba tarde. Gotham se encontraba cada vez más al borde del caos y nadie hacía nada para detenerlo. Recordó los días en los que se disfrazaba para luchar en las calles. Días en los que combatir el crimen parecía fácil, pero nunca llegó a enfrentarse al verdadero enemigo. Sus víctimas solían ser criminales de poca monta que cometían delitos menores. En el tiempo que pasó con Ducard nunca se enfrentó a mafiosos o a criminales profesionales. Ahora conocía la verdadera raíz del crimen. No estaba en los barrios marginales de la ciudad, se encontraba en las altas esferas de Gotham. Los responsables de la situación de su ciudad no eran ladrones callejeros ni atracadores, eran empresarios ávidos de poder y sin ninguna compasión por las personas que trabajaban para ellos. Solo de pensar en aquello, Bruce comenzaba a desear de nuevo luchar contra ellos.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-dijo la voz cantarina de una mujer desde el recibidor.

Harley avanzó por todo el ancho vestíbulo de la mansión, llamando a Anne o a Michael, para saber si estaban en casa. La psiquiatra se sorprendió ligeramente cuando alguien la cogió por detrás con fuerza.

-Hola, señora Wayne.-dijo Bruce a su esposa mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Hola, señor Wayne!-respondió ella girándose para darle un beso.-¿Cómo es que estás en casa? No habrás vuelto a escaquearte del trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Hoy he podido salir antes.-explicó él mientras seguía abrazando a su mujer.

-¿Y dónde están Anne y Michael?-preguntó Harley.

-Les he dicho que podían irse hoy antes.-respondió Bruce.- He querido darte una sorpresa y he preparado la comida.

-¡Bruce!-dijo Harley molesta.-¡Tengo mucha hambre!

-¿Y?-preguntó su marido sin saber qué quería decir ella.

-Pues que ya hemos pasado por esto otras veces. Admítelo, no sabes cocinar. La última vez que lo hiciste... Oh, déjalo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para enfadarme.-dijo la psiquiatra mientras se deshacía el moño que llevaba en la cabeza dejando su pelo rubio suelto.

-Esta vez es diferente.-contestó Bruce.-Michael me ha dado algunos consejos y he seguido bien sus instrucciones.

-Me gustaría creerte, Bats.-dijo Harley mientras seguía abrazando a su marido.-Necesito relajarme. Voy arriba a darme una ducha y a ponerme más cómoda, después comeremos, ¿vale?

-¿Y si nos duchamos juntos?-preguntó Bruce sonriendo mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Harley acariciando su piel y la besaba de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Brucie.-dijo ella.-Quizás en otra ocasión, ahora mismo estoy agotada. Mejor asegúrate de que lo que estás preparando sea comestible y tenga un buen sabor.-bromeó la psiquiatra antes de soltarse del abrazo de su marido y despedirse de él con un pequeño beso.

Bruce contempló a Harley subiendo las escaleras y sonrió. Después de tantos años juntos, aún veía a su esposa como la persona más emocionante del mundo. Harley siempre tenía una personalidad vital y alegre ante todo que hacía a Bruce sonreír.

-Te quiero.-dijo él antes de que su mujer desapareciera entre las paredes del piso de arriba. Harley se giró y le dirigió a Bruce una radiante sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero, Bats.

**. . .**

Harley bajó al salón de la mansión una vez hubo terminado de ducharse y encontró a Bruce sentado en el sofá. Se fijó en que iba vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones de chándal, algo que ella encontró extraño, ya que casi siempre veía a su marido con traje a esas horas. La psiquiatra llevaba su largo pelo recogido en dos grandes coletas cortas e iba vestida con una camiseta cuya talla era al menos el doble que la suya y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y tapando la ropa interior.

-¿Estás mejor?-dijo Bruce cuando vio a su mujer apoyada en la puerta del salón.

Harley asintió.

-¿Vamos a comer? Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un hombre murciélago.-rió ella.

-Lo siento.-dijo Bruce.-Pero aún faltan unos minutos.

Harley se quejó.

Ven, siéntate conmigo.-dijo Bruce invitándola a que se acercara al sofá.

Harley se sentó y Bruce la inclinó para que pudieran tumbarse juntos. Harley se colocó boca arriba y Bruce se tumbó de lado junto a ella.

-Mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no me cuenta que tal ha ido su día, doctora?.-dijo Bruce mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón del pelo de Harley.

-Vale, pero primero cuénteme cómo ha ido el suyo, señor Wayne.-respondió Harley mirando a su marido y sonriéndole.

-No hay mucho que contar.-dijo Bruce.-Sabes que me paso el día rodeado de locos.

-¡Más quisieras!-se rió Harley.-No sabes lo que dices.

-Te juro que en más de una ocasión estoy seguro de ello.-respondió Bruce.

-No creo.-insistió Harley.

Bruce adoraba pasar aquellos momentos con Harley. Para él era lo único realmente importante que había en el día. Sentía que tenía una comprensión especial con su mujer, con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin importar el momento o el tema. Ella era la única persona que realmente le entendía, que compartía sus sentimientos en muchas cosas y que sabía dar la solución perfecta a sus problemas.

-... ¡Ah! ¿y sabes qué?-dijo la psiquiatra mientras terminaba de contarle el día a su marido.-Creo que uno de mis pacientes se ha enamorado de mí.

Bruce se quedó sorprendido y después comenzó a reírse.

-Desde luego eso sí que es una locura.-bromeó.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esta mañana he vuelto a encontrar flores en mi despacho.-dijo Harley.-La verdad, no sé de donde las coge pero son preciosas y la última vez que tuvimos una sesión, estaba más interesado en hablar de mí que de él. Siempre se muestra muy atento conmigo... Quien sabe, a lo mejor te dejo por él, Brucie.-bromeó ella mirando a su marido.

-Como he dicho antes, es una locura.-contestó Bruce a la provocación de Harley.-Y hay que estar muy loco para enamorarse de ti.

-¿Entonces tú estás loco?-preguntó la psiquiatra.

-Seguramente.-respondió Bruce.-Debería estar en Arkham.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.-dijo Harley riendo.-¿O acaso yo también estoy loca por enamorarme de ti?

-¿Quieres que responda a eso?-preguntó Bruce riendo también.

-Me da igual. Si estás loco, eres mi loco favorito, Bats. Y te quiero mucho, así que me da igual que yo también tuviera que estar encerrada en Arkham si es contigo.-concluyó Harley antes de abrazarle y darle un largo beso.

Tras unos minutos, la psiquiatra cambió el tema de conversación.

-Por cierto, Lucius me ha llamado hoy.-dijo.-Esta noche es la presentación de no sé qué invento que habéis patentado y me preguntó si iríamos a la fiesta.

-La verdad es que no tenía intención de ir.-dijo Bruce.-Ya sabes que no soporto estar en esas fiestas, con toda esa gente aprovechando para hacer negocios y mirando a los demás con envidia como si el dinero que ganan les perteneciese... además Lucius lo hace muy bien solo.

-Pero es vuestra empresa.-replicó Harley.-Deberías ir. No puedes dejar que Lucius siempre tenga que encargarse de todo.

-Creo que él disfruta mucho más con la empresa que yo.-contestó Bruce.-Tal vez debería dejarle la dirección total de la compañía y...

-¡Bruce Wayne!-exclamó Harley.-¡No intentes eludir tus responsabilidades! Tú creaste la empresa con Lucius e irás a esa fiesta... Además, puede que sea divertido. Y tengo un vestido perfecto para la ocasión aún sin estrenar-dijo la psiquiatra cambiando de tono a uno más divertido.

-Entonces parece que no tengo opción. Iremos esta noche.-contestó Bruce sonriendo y abrazando de nuevo a su mujer.

**. . .**

Bruce paró su coche a la puerta del hotel March de Gotham. Cuando Harley y él salieron del vehículo, una lluvia de flashes y micrófonos les inundó al instante.

-¡Señor Wayne, Señora Wayne! ¡Por favor, aquí! ¡Unas palabras para nuestro programa! -gritaban algunos de los periodistas que se encontraban a la puerta del hotel.-¡Señor Wayne!, ¿puede darnos un adelanto de lo que veremos esta noche?-gritaban otros mientras Bruce y Harley intentaban hacerse paso para entrar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al recibidor, se encontraron con Lucius Fox que les estaba esperando con impaciencia.

-¡Bruce, por fin has venido! ¡Creía que tendría que empezar sin ti!, me alegra que hayas decidido aparecer.-dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano y después se dirigió a Harley.- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Harley.

-Lo mismo digo, Lucius.-contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos entrar ya, los invitados llevan quince minutos esperando. Sabes de lo que tienes que hablar, ¿no?-dijo Lucius un poco nervioso.

-Relájate, Lucius.-contestó Bruce riendo.-Todo va a salir bien.

Tras la presentación del nuevo invento de Wayne & Fox Enterprises, Bruce paseó por la sala con Harley, saludando a varios conocidos del mundo financiero de Gotham. Después de haber saludado a casi todos los invitados, salió a la terraza del hotel para tomar un poco de aire.

-Bruce, ¿estás bien?-dijo Harley mientras ella también entraba en el balcón.-Me ha parecido que te ocurría algo cuando has salido corriendo hacia aquí.

Bruce miró a su esposa y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, Harley.-dijo mientras la cogía de la barbilla.-Es solo que.. ya sabes, no me encuentro muy cómodo con tanta gente observándome y fingiendo ser mis amigos cuando en realidad solo quieren mi dinero.

-No todos son así.-contestó Harley.-Sabes que aquí hay gente que realmente te aprecia por lo que eres.

-Sí, tienes razón.-admitió Bruce mientras cogía de la mano a Harley.-Estás preciosa.-dijo mirando el vestido de noche de color carmín de su mujer.

Su mujer le sonrió y pasó una mano por su mejilla.

-Venga, volvamos a la fiesta. Hoy es un día importante para Lucius y para ti. Trata de divertirte, si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí.-dijo la psiquiatra.

-Está bien. Pero antes quédate conmigo un rato más aquí.-dijo Bruce abrazando a su mujer y besándola.

Bruce y Harley permanecieron abrazados y mirándose el uno al otro durante unos minutos, hasta que alguien se les acercó y ellos se giraron para saludarle.

-Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo?-se trataba de Vicki Vale, una de las reporteras de la revista Gotham's Heart.

-Vicki Vale. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bruce.

-He venido como acompañante del señor Barton -respondió la periodista- Cuando me he percatado de que Bruce Wayne estaba en la fiesta me he preguntado si su mujer querría concederme una entrevista en exclusiva.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué tengo yo que decir, Srta. Vale?-preguntó Harley.-¿Qué tiene que decir una psiquiatra de Arkham de el nuevo proyecto que lanza la empresa de su marido?

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en una entrevista sobre lo que es estar casada con el hombre más deseado de Gotham City.-dijo Vicki.

-¿El hombre más deseado?-preguntó Bruce riendo.-¿Qué tengo para ser "el hombre más deseado de Gotham"?

-No lo sé.-dijo Vicki.-Tal vez una gran empresa, dinero, una esposa a la que envidian cientos de mujeres...-explicó la periodista.

-Um... Vale, ¿por qué no?-accedió Harley.-Será entretenido.

Harley dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y caminó con Vicki hacia el interior de la sala.

Bruce se quedó solo en la terraza unos minutos volviendo a pensar en la situación de Gotham. Aunque había renunciado a luchar contra el crimen de su ciudad por miedo a que le ocurriera algo a Harley, se sentía culpable por no hacer nada para salvarla. En aquella fiesta había reconocido a varios empresarios que estaban bajo sospecha por colaborar con la mafia de Gotham.

-Una buena noche, ¿verdad, señor Wayne?-dijo alguien al lado de Bruce haciendo que éste se girara sorprendido.

Junto a Bruce se encontraba un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años, vestido con traje y que estaba en la terraza fumándose un cigarro, acompañado de otros dos hombres.

-Hola, señor Thorn. No le he visto en la fiesta.-dijo Bruce mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre.

-He llegado un poco tarde. Estaba ocupado con unos asuntos, ya sabe que los negocios nunca paran.-contestó Thorn.

Bruce soltó una pequeña risa. Conocía a Roland Thorn. Aquel hombre era el dueño de Thorn Inc. y había sido acusado varias veces de ser uno de los altos cargos de la mafia de Gotham, pero siempre salía indemne debido a la falta de pruebas. Thorn era uno de los hombres con los que Bruce siempre intentaba evitar hacer negocios.

-Me ha resultado muy interesante su nuevo producto, Bruce, y estaría muy interesado en colaborar con usted y el señor Fox para futuros proyectos.-continuó el empresario.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero en este momento, Lucius y yo no estamos interesados... -dijo Bruce.

-No diga que no hasta que haya visto lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Con mis ingresos... -insistió el hombre.

-No estamos interesados, gracias.-dijo Bruce dando por terminada la conversación.

-Me temo que no puedo aceptar un "no" por respuesta.-dijo Thorn cogiendo del brazo con fuerza a Bruce.- No seas orgulloso, Wayne. Éste es un negocio seguro, actualmente no hay ninguna empresa con la que no hayamos hecho tratos y estamos ganando una fortuna...

-Pues no harán un trato con nosotros.-dijo Bruce irritado.

-Vamos, Wayne. Creo que le conviene pensar en el futuro. En el de su compañía, en el de su familia... Por cierto, su mujer está deslumbrante esta noche...

Furioso, Bruce intentó agarrar a Thorn pero los acompañantes de éste le detuvieron. Bruce miró al empresario a los ojos.

-Voy a dejarle algo claro. Sé que ustedes colaboran con la mafia de Gotham. Son criminales y no pienso compartir mis éxitos con personas como usted. No pienso asociarme por ninguna cantidad de dinero. Y ni se le ocurra intentar amenazar a mis amigos o a mi esposa, porque entonces me aseguraré de hacerles caer tan rápido que no sabrán por donde les han venido los golpes.-contestó Bruce.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así al señor Thorn, Wayne?-dijo uno de los acompañantes del empresario.-Te voy a...

-Calma, Rupert.-dijo Thorn.-Debemos respetar la opinión del señor Wayne, tal vez debamos hablar con el señor Fox. Seguramente él entrará en razón.

-Tendrán la misma respuesta con Lucius.-dijo Bruce desafiando a Thorn.-No nos asustan.

-Eso es porque todavía no hemos empezado, señor Wayne.-contestó el empresario.-Vámonos, Rupert, Sam.-Bruce pudo percibir como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Thorn.

Harley volvió a la terraza con Bruce cuando Thorn y sus acompañantes se marchaban.

-Su marido tiene muy mal genio, Sra. Wayne. Debería relajarse más. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en una fiesta.-dijo el empresario a Harley mientras volvía dentro de la sala.-Buenas noches.

**. . .**

Bruce no habló desde la discusión con Thorn. En el camino de vuelta a la mansión Wayne, tanto él como Harley permanecieron en silencio. Ella en ocasiones le miraba intentando averiguar qué le ocurría pero a pesar de ser una de las mejores psiquiatras de Gotham, Harley nunca sabía qué se traía entre manos Bruce, quizás no se atrevía a analizar a su marido como a sus pacientes en el psiquiátrico por el hecho de que tuviera un poco de intimidad con sus pensamientos o tal vez se debiera a que no sabía qué pensaba su marido realmente, en cualquier caso, a Bruce no le gustaba que nadie le observara como si fuera un objeto a investigar y ella también lo entendía. Tras aparcar el coche en el garaje y entrar en la casa, ambos se dirigieron directos al dormitorio. Mientras se preparaban para irse a dormir, Harley continuó mirando a su marido, preocupada de que le ocurriera algo grave. Había decidido darle un tiempo para que se reanimara, pero no parecía que lo hiciera.

-Voy a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.-habló la psiquiatra.-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, gracias.-dijo Bruce sin alzar la mirada.

Decidida, Harley se acercó a su marido e intentó hablar con él.

-Bruce... ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó.-Llevas toda la noche callado, como si estuvieras preocupado por algo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre ese hombre y tú?

Bruce no se movió ni dijo nada.

-Cuéntamelo, mi amor.-volvió a intentar Harley tras unos minutos.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y te hará sentir mejor. Dime qué te ocurre.

-No pasa nada, Harley.-dijo Bruce finalmente.-Salvo que estoy preocupado por ti.

Harley le miró confusa.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?-preguntó la psiquiatra, acercándose a su marido aún más.

Bruce le contó su conversación con Thorn y la amenaza que éste le había lanzado.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Harley?-preguntó Bruce angustiado.-Quizás deba aceptar y simplemente tener cuidado de no ser un estorbo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo convertirme en un criminal. Solo pienso en darle una lección ese tipo y a todos los que trabajan para él. Demostrarles que el crimen es su perdición... Pero entonces pienso en ti y...

-Bruce.-dijo Harley.-No debes dejar que te intimide. Tú eres mil veces mejor que ese hombre porque a ti sí te importa no herir a alguien si con eso ganas dinero. Eres un gran hombre. El mejor que conozco y sé que no cambiarás eso.

-Pero tú... -intentó decir Bruce.

-Yo estaré bien. No me pasará nada.-le tranquilizó la psiquiatra.

-¿Y si te hacen daño? ¿y si te ocurre algo por mi culpa? Harley no puedo vivir sabiendo que te he hecho algo malo.-dijo Bruce cogiendo de la mano a su mujer.-No voy a perderte. A ti no. No te perderé como perdí a mis padres, o a Alfred.

-Cariño.-contestó Harley acariciando la cara de su marido.-No puedes creer que aquello fue culpa tuya. Alfred ya era muy mayor, esas cosas pasan. Y tus padres, solo eras un niño, no podías hacer nada.

-Pero ahora si puedo.-respondió Bruce.-Harley... tú eres lo único que me importa.

Bruce agachó de nuevo la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse ante la situación.

-No me pasará nada, Brucie.-repitió Harley sonriendo.-Lo sé porque tengo a un gran caballero cuidando de mí ahora y siempre. Y sé que no me fallará.

Harley pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Bruce. Después de unos segundos, ella se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de su marido y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Eh!-dijo mientras sonreía.-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Harley.-dijo Bruce acariciando la cabeza de su mujer.

Harley se puso en pie para besar a su marido y le tiró lentamente sobre la cama.

**. . .**

Bruce sintió como su mujer le abrazaba con fuerza y respondió al abrazo. Ambos pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la psiquiatra habló.

-Te quiero mucho, Sr. B.-dijo en voz baja.

Bruce sonrió y acarició el brazo de su mujer.

-No me llames "Sr. B".-respondió.

-Pero a mí me gusta.-replicó Harley.-... ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-dijo tras unos minutos en silencio.

-Sí. Gracias, Harley.-contestó Bruce besando en la cabeza a la psiquiatra.

-No te preocupes, Brucie.-continuó la psiquiatra.-Relájate. No pienses en lo que podría pasar. Disfruta este momento.

-Lo intento.-respondió Bruce.-Pero no dejo de pensar en si es lo que debería hacer. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Me quieres demasiado.-bromeó Harley.

-Eso es porque tú también me quieres demasiado.-dijo Bruce riendo.

Harley también rió y se incorporó para besar a su marido en los labios, antes de volver a descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Bruce... -dijo de nuevo la psiquiatra.-Puedo oír tu corazón. Es tan relajante... -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Harleen Wayne.-dijo Bruce, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su mujer.

-Buenas noches, Bruce Wayne.-respondió Harley antes de quedarse dormida.

Bruce se quedó despierto unos minutos disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de su esposa y el contacto con su piel. Cuanto más pensaba en proteger a Harley más ganas tenía de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más. Mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él, Bruce pensó que Harley tenía razón en algo. No debía dejarse acobardar por gente como Thorn. Él había decidido cuidar de su esposa desde que abandonó sus patrullas nocturnas con Ducard pero podía volver a hacerlo si con ello defendía a las personas que le importaban. El crimen organizado no debería ser un problema para él, solo debía asegurarse de ir un paso por delante de ellos. Convencido ante la idea miró a su mujer de nuevo y al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía ella en sus labios, la abrazó con fuerza una vez más antes de quedarse dormido.


	13. La emboscada

**Capítulo 13. La emboscada**

En el hospital psiquiátrico de Arkham, la doctora Harleen Wayne se encontraba en su despacho terminando de repasar sus notas acerca de un paciente. Acababa de terminar su sesión con él e intentó relajarse durante unos segundos. "Hoy va a ser un día horrible." Pensó la doctora mientras guardaba sus apuntes y recordaba todo lo que aún tenía que hacer aquel día. Mientras el silencio inundaba la sala, Harley cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en los últimos días. Desde hacía una semana, había tenido una gran cantidad de trabajo debido a diversas causas. Algunos doctores del psiquiátrico se encontraban de baja por vacaciones, otros en el hospital debido a alguna agresión puntual por algún paciente, incluso ella misma había aceptado tratar a varios internos que le resultaban interesantes.

"Debo de estar volviéndome loca de verdad."Se dijo Harley a sí misma. "A este paso voy a acabar encerrada aquí, y no precisamente como doctora."

Harley notaba como cada día parecía exactamente igual que el anterior. No había emoción, no había nada nuevo, solo las monótonas sesiones con los pacientes una y otra vez. Y por si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente malo, las cosas no iban bien con Bruce.

Desde aquella fiesta en el hotel March, su marido pasaba más tiempo en la empresa. Apenas le veía, si no era cuando llegaba a casa por la noche, y estaba demasiado cansado para hablar. La psiquiatra había intentado hablar con él en alguna ocasión pero cuando le preguntaba a qué se dedicaba para llegar tan tarde, Bruce le respondía con evasivas. En una ocasión, consiguió sonsacar algo de información a su marido y éste le dijo que se trataba de algo que alejaría a Thorn de ellos, lo cual intranquilizó a Harley. Cada día que pasaba, la psiquiatra no podía evitar preocuparse más por el estado mental de su marido.

-¿Harley?-dijo alguien mientras llamaba a la puerta.-¿puedo entrar?

Harley asintió y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la persona que había llamado.

-Hola, Joan.-dijo Harley con un tono de cansancio en su voz.-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada.-dijo la doctora Joan Leland.-Solo quería llamarte ¿quieres que vayamos a comer?

-Si, claro.-dijo Harley levantándose de la silla y saliendo de su despacho con su amiga.

En el comedor del psiquiátrico, Joan miró a Harley un poco preocupada durante unos minutos y cuando ella se percató, le preguntó qué ocurría.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Harley.-dijo la doctora.-Llevas una semana trabajando sin parar. Casi no vas a tu casa y, perdón por el comentario, pero tienes una pinta horrible. Parece que no has dormido en tres días.

-Estoy bien, Joan.-dijo Harley ignorando el comentario de su amiga.-Es solo que... siento que no puedo dejar tirada a esta gente.

-No vas a abandonar a tus pacientes solo porque vayas a tu casa a descansar.-dijo la doctora.-Si sigues así, vas a quedarte a cero.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy bien-repitió Harley.-Puedo con esto y más. No te preocupes.

-¿Pero, por qué esa obstinación?-preguntó Joan.-Antes no eras así. Desde hace unos días parece que estás metida en tu mundo, ¿va todo bien con tu marido?

-Sí...-dijo Harley un poco triste mientras bebía un vaso de agua.-... todo va perfectamente.

-Harley.-contestó Joan al darse cuenta del tono de voz de la psiquiatra.

-En serio, todo va bien.-insistió Harley.-Es solo que... Bruce no está en casa tanto tiempo y... no me gusta llegar y estar sola.

-Ya veo.-dijo su amiga.

Ambas doctoras hablaron durante unos minutos más sobre la situación de Harley hasta que finalmente ésta se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi despacho.-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.-No quiero hacer esperar al señor Zsasz.

-¿Zsasz? ¿Victor Zsasz?-preguntó Joan sorprendida.

-Sí, ese Zsasz. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harley.

-Nada, es solo que no entiendo por qué te han asignado a ese tipo. Los mejores doctores del centro han intentado tratarlo y dicen que no parece que haya ninguna solución posible. Además, ya ha mandado a dos médicos al hospital.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Harley.-Tal vez los mejores doctores no lo hayan conseguido, pero ahora me toca a mí. Y estoy segura de que no es para tanto. ¿Te imaginas que le curo?

-¿Así que eso es lo que intentas?-preguntó Joan bromeando.-¿Quieres ser la mejor psiquiatra del centro?

-Tanto como la mejor, no. Pero podría ser una de las más destacadas.-dijo Harley.-Si consigo rehabilitar a Victor Zsasz, seguro que el director del psiquiátrico me asciende. Hasta puede darme un equipo propio.

-Dudo mucho que el director Strange vaya a quedarse impresionado por que cures a un paciente. Es un tipo muy raro, en serio, a veces creo que piensa que todos somos sujetos de prueba para él.-dijo la doctora.

-Bueno, independientemente de eso. Será interesante. No me puedes negar que algunos de nuestros pacientes son incluso... creativos.-dijo la psiquiatra mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

-Me das escalofríos cuando dices eso.-dijo Joan riendo.

Cuando Harley abrió la puerta de su despacho, encontró a los dos guardias que llevaban a Zsasz tumbados en el suelo y al paciente suelto con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Dios mío...-dijo la doctora.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, Zsasz se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca mientras colocaba el cuchillo cerca de su garganta.

-¿Así que usted es mi nueva doctora? ¿no, señora Wayne?-dijo Zsasz riendo.-Bueno, lástima que nuestra primera y única sesión vaya a ser tan corta.

-Victor, suéltala.-dijo Joan desde el pasillo, paralizada por el miedo.

La doctora sabía que no podía razonar con aquel hombre. Él necesitaba matar y ya había escogido a su víctima.

-Suelta ese cuchillo.-dijo la doctora de nuevo.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.-dijo Zsasz.-Desde que llevo aquí, hace tres días que no mato a nadie. Necesito una nueva muesca. Y esa muesca me la dará la doctora Wayne.-Zsasz olió el pelo de Harley.-Sí... le cortaré el cuello con el cuchillo y su sangre caliente correrá por mis dedos, y bajará por su cuerpo hasta formar un gran charco rojo en el suelo.

Harley intentaba mantener la calma. Sabía que Zsasz no tardaría en cumplir lo que decía. Mientras le escuchaba, sintió nauseas. Ahora que era víctima de la locura de ese hombre, le parecía un ser diabólico y abominable. Recordó que le dijeron que su padre había sido herido en circunstancias similares y decidió que ella no moriría así. No caería sin luchar. Mientras Zsasz se distraía en sus pensamientos, Harley recordó las lecciones de autodefensa que Bruce le había enseñado unos años atrás. Golpeó con su cabeza la boca de su agresor, agarró fuertemente la mano del cuchillo y lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio y tirándole al suelo. Harley intentó ponerse en pie pero Zsasz la agarró de una pierna y ella también cayó. Cuando el paciente caminó hacia ella con el cuchillo en la mano, Harley le golpeó en la pierna y aprovechó para levantarse y golpearle con la mesa de su despacho, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando los guardias llegaron encontraron, sorprendidos, a la doctora sana y salva y a Zsasz inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, doctora?-preguntó un médico que acudió al lugar con los guardias.

-Sí.-dijo Harley temblando.-... creo que sí.

-¿Seguro que no le ha hecho nada ese hombre?-insistió el médico.

-No... Solo estoy... –Harley no pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento se llevó la mano al estómago y se puso de rodillas en el suelo para vomitar.

-Tranquila, Sra. Wayne. No pasa nada.-dijo el médico mientras ayudaba a la psiquiatra.

-Por favor...-Harley miró al doctor, exhausta.-... Llame a mi marido.-dijo antes de desmayarse.

**. . .**

-Y... ¿cómo funciona?-preguntó Bruce mientras sostenía un mando en la mano.

-Solamente tiene que calibrar las dos ruedas que ve a los extremos para encontrar la frecuencia adecuada.-dijo uno de los técnicos de laboratorio de Wayne & Fox Enterprises mientras movía dos ruedas que había a los extremos del mando.-Y cuando la pantalla se ponga de color verde, significará que ha encontrado la frecuencia correcta y la puerta se abrirá.

Bruce observó como una puerta que había frente a él se abría sola. Asombrado, felicitó al técnico; pero entonces, tras unos minutos, el circuito que abría la puerta estalló.

-Bueno, aún está en fase experimental.-se disculpó el técnico.-De momento, los circuitos se sobrecargan y explotan si se usa el mando durante un tiempo, pero cuando lo perfeccionemos será el invento del siglo.-dijo entusiasmado.-Un nuevo sistema de protección del hogar, cómodo y seguro. Nada podrá entrar o salir sin el consentimiento de su dueño.

-Interesante.-dijo Bruce mirando el mando.-Siga trabajando en ello. Su idea me parece muy buena. ¿Le importa que le eche un vistazo en mi casa al prototipo?-preguntó señalando el mando.

-En absoluto, Sr. Wayne. Tememos más de éstos en el laboratorio, solo le aconsejo que no lo use con la radio o la tele puesta. Podrían estallar.-advirtió el técnico.

Bruce se dirigió a otro laboratorio donde visitó a otro de sus técnicos. Éste tenía en las manos una larga cuerda metálica.

-Mire esto, Sr. Wayne.-dijo el inventor al ver llegar a Bruce.-Estamos diseñando un nuevo cable de acero inoxidable. Puede ser usado como arnés para deportes de montaña, o para la suspensión de cargas pesadas. De momento hemos conseguido que soporte noventa kilos, pero en unos días podríamos hacer que soportara diez kilos más.

-Excelente.-dijo Bruce mientras observaba la cuerda.- Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Podrían disminuir las capacidades del cable si se el diámetro se reduce?

-No estoy seguro, la verdad. ¿De qué diámetro estamos hablando?-preguntó el técnico.

-Aproximadamente un poco más grande que el del cañón de una pistola.-contestó Bruce.

-Vaya,-dijo el hombre.-Eso es un diámetro muy reducido. Supongo que podría soportar unos cinco kilos menos que el del diámetro actual.

-Está bien,-dijo Bruce.-fabriquen uno con ese diámetro y haremos las pruebas.

-Pero, Sr. Wayne ¿qué utilidad tendría un cable como ese?-preguntó confundido el técnico.

-Todo tiene una aplicación.-dijo Bruce mirando su reloj.-Discúlpeme, pero debo ir a otro laboratorio ahora mismo.

Bruce se despidió y se dirigió a otro laboratorio para entrevistarse con otro de sus empleados.

-Hola, Sr. Walker.-dijo Bruce.-Creo que tiene algo para mí.

-¡Oh, Sr. Wayne! Claro. Venga, quiero enseñarle lo que he construido.-dijo el inventor mientras le llevaba a su despacho.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Walker corrió la sábana que había sobre su mesa.

Sobre ésta había una malla negra y varias placas de un material similar al plástico de color gris.

-He diseñado estos dos materiales para el encargo que me hizo.-dijo Walker emocionado.-La malla negra es flexible y moldeable, mientras que las placas están fabricadas de varias clases de plásticos y son más rígidas y gruesas.

-¿Y, dime, Drury?-dijo Bruce refiriéndose al técnico.-¿Soportarían estas placas el impacto de balas, por ejemplo?

Walker miró a Bruce, confundido.

-¿Es que acaso tiene intención de disparar algo contra eso, señor Wayne?

-No.-dijo Bruce.-Solo lo he preguntado porque me gustaría saber hasta qué punto son resistentes.

-Bueno.-dijo Walker riendo.-Una bala de cañón lo destrozaría seguro. Pero si se refiere a balas de pistola, creo que las placas son lo suficientemente densas para impedir que las atraviesen. Pero siempre hablamos desde una distancia. Un disparo a bocajarro la partiría. En cuanto a la malla. No resiste tanto a impactos, pero es bastante dura en lo que a tenacidad se refiere. Nada puede cortarla excepto objetos muy específicos.

-Ya veo. ¿Podría usarse como prenda?-preguntó Bruce inquieto.

-Eh... sí, no veo por qué no. ¿Pero por qué querría usar alguien esto como una prenda?-preguntó Walker, cada vez más confuso.

Bruce miró a Walker unos segundos hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.

-La verdad, Drury, es que me gustaría pedirte que me diseñases una armadura.

-¿Una armadura?-preguntó el técnico.-¿Con la malla y las placas? ¿qué es lo que pretende, Sr. Wayne?

-Tengo una colección de armaduras en casa. Mis familia las colecciona desde años y me preguntaba, si usted podría ayudarme a aportar mi propia armadura.-dijo Bruce confiando en que el técnico le creyera.

Walker miró a Bruce un segundo y luego a la malla y a las placas y sonrió.

-Está bien.-dijo Walker.-Le ayudaré. Será divertido.

-Gracias, Drury.-dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, necesitaré unos planos...-contestó el técnico.

-Desde luego. Los he traído conmigo.-dijo Bruce sacando los planos del disfraz de murciélago.

-Vaya, interesante diseño. ¿Qué es? ¿un gato? ¿un chacal?-preguntó el técnico.

-Un murciélago.-respondió Bruce.

-Está bien. Lo tendré listo en unos días.-dijo Walker.

-Gracias de nuevo, Drury.-contestó Bruce sonriendo.-Si esto sale bien, puede que incluso te pida un diseño femenino. No vendría mal para variar en la colección.

-Creo que ustedes los ricos tienen mucho tiempo libre, si no, no se dedicarían a coleccionar cosas viejas e inútiles-dijo Drury Walker riendo mientras se despedía de Bruce.

Mientras Bruce salía del laboratorio, se cruzó con Lucius Fox, que le estaba buscando.

-Bruce, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Bruce accedió y Lucius le acompañó mientras iba a su despacho.

-¿Quieres decirme qué te ocurre? Últimamente pasas más tiempo visitando los laboratorios que en tu oficina.-dijo Lucius molesto.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber qué están inventando los chicos.-dijo Bruce.

-Ya, especialmente cuando eres tú quién les pides que realicen ciertos proyectos.-contestó Lucius enfadado.-En serio, Bruce ¿te has puesto a cargo de diez proyectos sin ni siquiera consultarme? Se supone que somos un equipo. Esto no se llama "Wayne Enterprises".

-Son inventos buenos, Lucius. Nos darán grandes beneficios.-dijo Bruce intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Bien, eso si la empresa existe para cuando los hayamos comercializado. ¡Con esos proyectos tuyos casi te has gastado la mitad del dinero de un semestre!-contestó Lucius asombrado.-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo que es tan importante?

-Proteger nuestros intereses de Thorn.-dijo Bruce seriamente mientras entraba con Lucius en su despacho.

-¡Oh, dios mío, Bruce! ¿otra vez?-dijo Lucius.- Han pasado casi dos semanas desde aquello y Thorn no ha tomado represalias, ¿de verdad crees que va a atacarnos?

-¿Y tú de verdad crees que no está esperando a que nos descuidemos para atacarnos?-respondió Bruce enfadado.-Piensa en tu familia, Lucius. Tal vez tú no te diste cuenta, pero ese hombre quiere hacernos daño. Cuando habló conmigo amenazó a mi esposa...

-Ya he tomado precauciones con mi mujer y mi hijo.-contestó Lucius.-Están a salvo.

-Eso es lo que quiere hacerte creer. Yo sé como es esa gente, Lucius. No se rinden. Irán a por nosotros cueste lo que cueste.-dijo Bruce.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero lo tuyo es una completa paranoia, Bruce.-contestó Lucius.-Llevas todo este tiempo obsesionado. Tal vez te vendrían bien unos días libres...

-¡No puedo descansar!-replicó Bruce.-Lo haré cuando ese bastardo mafioso esté entre rejas.

Lucius intentó rebatir algo a Bruce, pero en ese momento sonó el contestador de la oficina de Bruce.

-¿Sí? ¿qué ocurre, Helena?-preguntó Bruce a su secretaria desde el cominucador.

-Tiene una llamada del psiquiátrico de Arkham, Sr. Wayne.-contestó la secretaria.- Es acerca de su esposa.

**. . .**

Bruce cogió de la mano a su mujer con fuerza mientras ésta estaba sentada en una de las sillas del edificio médico del psiquiátrico, respirando profundamente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Harley?-preguntó de nuevo Bruce a su mujer.

-Sí, estoy bien.-contestó la psiquiatra fingiendo estar molesta.-Deja de preguntármelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bruce preocupado.

-Solo ha sido un desmayo, Bats.-dijo Harley sonriendo.-Un paciente iba a atacarme y me libré de él.

-¿Qué un paciente te atacó?-preguntó Bruce alarmado.

-No pasó nada.-le tranquilizó Harley acariciándole el pelo.-Me acordé de las lecciones que me enseñaste. No tuvo ocasión de hacerme daño.-rió ella.

En ese momento, el médico que atendió a Harley entró en la sala y miró a la psiquiatra.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra, doctor?-preguntó Bruce.

-No es nada.-dijo el doctor quitándole importancia.-Probablemente el desmayo se deba a una mezcla entre el estrés que su mujer lleva sufriendo en estos últimos días junto con los nervios de la situación por la que ha pasado con el señor Zsasz.

-Así que... ¿está bien?-preguntó Bruce.

El médico miró a Harley y ella le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

-No ocurre nada, Sr. Wayne.-dijo el médico minutos después.-Sin embargo, le recomendaría a la doctora Wayne que se tomara unos días de descanso. Como ya he dicho, ha estado sometida a mucha presión, y la mejor forma de recuperarse de eso es el reposo.

Tras salir de la consulta, Bruce llevó a su mujer a la mansión Wayne y la tumbó sobre el sofá, pero Harley no se quedó quieta e intentó levantarse, por lo que Bruce la retuvo.

-Sí quieres algo, pídemelo. Tienes que descansar.-dijo seriamente Bruce.-¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No...-dijo Harley cansada.-Vale ya, Bruce. Solo me he desmayado, por amor de dios. Estoy bien.

-Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo hoy. Hace días que no estamos juntos y a mí también me vendría bien parar un poco...-contestó Bruce sentándose en el sofá con su mujer.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-protestó Harley.-No me utilices como excusa para no ir al trabajo.

-Soy uno de los propietarios.-dijo Bruce riendo.-Puedo salir cuando quiera, y con más razón si mi mujer está enferma.

-Y yo soy una mujer adulta. Sé cuidar de mí misma...-la psiquiatra no pudo continuar. En aquel instante, Bruce la besó dejándola sin palabras.

-Insisto en quedarme.-dijo Bruce sonriendo cuando terminó de besar a Harley.

Finalmente, la psiquiatra accedió y abrazó a Bruce con fuerza.

-Lo que usted diga, Sr. B.-dijo Harley riendo.

**. . .**

Bruce entró su despacho de la mansión Wayne y se dirigió a su escritorio. Una vez se sentó en la silla, abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa y sacó varios papeles que tenían dibujadas varias armas y herramientas, junto con algunos de los bocetos del disfraz de murciélago.

Mientras los examinaba, Bruce sentía de nuevo la emoción de combatir, de estar cumpliendo con su sueño mientras a la vez protegía a su esposa. Analizó de nuevo los planos de las herramientas. De momento había decidido usar aquel cable de acero que su empresa estaba fabricando para construir un gancho que le permitiría subir grandes alturas sin complicaciones; con el sistema de alarmas en prácticas del laboratorio podría crear un disruptor de señales que le permitiría entrar donde quisiera. Además de las herramientas que construiría con los inventos de su compañía, Bruce también decidió incorporar armas no letales similares a las que usaba con Ducard cuando patrullaba las calles. Cuando pasó a otro de los bocetos, Bruce observó los planos de unos nuevos shurikens con forma de murciélago, bombas de humo, un táser para situaciones de emergencia y dos palos de eskrima que podían unirse para formar un palo bo.

-¿Bruce?-dijo una voz a la entrada del despacho. Bruce alzó la vista y vio a Harley, apoyada en la puerta, somnolienta y vestida con un pijama.

-Harley, ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?-preguntó Bruce a su mujer.

La psiquiatra asintió.

-Solo venía a decirte que me voy a dormir.-dijo ella mientras bostezaba.-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Enseguida.-dijo su marido sonriendo.-Dame solo dos minutos para colocar esto.-contestó mientras cogía los planos para guardarlos en el cajón del escritorio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Harley que de pronto pareció perder todo su cansancio.-¿Puedo verlo?

-Lo siento, Harley. Pero es un asunto entre Lucius y yo que...-mintió Bruce, pensando que aquello convencería a Harley mientras la cogía de los hombros para apartarla de los planos.

-Soy tu mujer, Brucie.-dijo Harley sonriendo mientras intentaba mirar por encima del hombro de Bruce.-No voy a robarte el invento.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harley se escapó de sus brazos y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los planos. Bruce vio como la expresión de la psiquiatra cambió de alegre a otra más seria.

-Bruce... ¿qué es esto?-preguntó en voz baja su mujer.

Bruce se quedó sin palabras. No sabía como explicarle a Harley aquello. Durante años, había deseado que no llegase aquel día en el que tendría que explicarle su deseo de justicia y su plan para llevarlo a cabo. Pero ahora, ella lo había descubierto y debía conseguir que ella aceptara su idea para no asustarla.

-Harley...-dijo Bruce lentamente.

-¿Esto es lo que dices que nos apartará de Thorn?-preguntó Harley confundida.-¿Esto es en lo que estás trabajando? ¿En un disfraz de Halloween?

-Es una armadura, para defendernos de la gente como él.-explicó Bruce.- Para asustarle y hacerle saber que ha amenazado a la gente equivocada.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?-dijo Harley asustada.- ¿Vas a entrar en su casa para darle un susto? Estarás muerto antes de cruzar el salón.

-No pasará nada.-dijo Bruce intentando tranquilizarla.- Ya lo he hecho otras veces, cuando iba a la escuela de lucha con el profesor Ducard.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Harley impactada por las palabras de su marido.-¿Eso era lo que hacías?

-Harley, lo hacía para salvarte...-dijo Bruce sabiendo que había dicho más de lo que quería.

-¿Eso era lo que hacías?-volvió a preguntar Harley, ahora furiosa.-¿Probar suerte a ver si detenías el crimen o aparecías muerto en un callejón de un tiro en la cabeza? ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme aquello?-chilló furiosa.

-Necesitaba hacerlo. Harley, no sabes como me sentía.-dijo Bruce.

-¿Qué no lo sé?-gritó ella.-Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era niña, Bruce. Sé lo que es que de pronto dejes de ver a alguien a quien quieres, alguien de quien prácticamente dependes por completo y te digan que no va a volver. Eso me hizo valorar mucho más a las personas a las que quería... como a ti. Pero a ti eso no te importaba. ¿No llegaste a pensar nunca en cómo me sentiría yo si descubriera un día que no ibas a volver?

-Por eso lo dejé.-dijo Bruce.-Aquel día que te encontré en Miller Alley, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerte aquello. Casi moriste por mi culpa aquel día y no creas que lo he olvidado. Pero ahora puede que usarlo sea la única solución. Harley, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida. No puedo soportar perderte.

Harley soltó un gruñido, furiosa. Tras unos minutos consiguió calmarse. La psiquiatra descubrió entonces la actitud de su marido en aquellos últimos días. Bruce estaba herido desde hacía mucho tiempo. La herida que le produjo la muerte de sus padres no se había curado aún y todavía seguía pensando en ello, aunque hiciera pensar a los demás que lo había superado. Pero no era demasiado tarde para curarlo, ella siempre pensó que con su amor podría hacerle olvidar aquello. Harley le abrazó y sintió que Bruce temblaba ligeramente.

-Cariño.-le dijo ella al oído.-No lo hagas. No eches a perder tu vida de esa manera. No conseguirás nada asustando a ese hombre. Solo represalias.

-Harley, ¿qué puedo hacer?-preguntó Bruce angustiado.

-Olvídate de él.-dijo Harley.-No permitas que te quite el sueño, que te impida vivir tranquilo.

-Tengo que hacerlo así.-dijo Bruce.-Es el único lenguaje que ellos entienden.

-Le detendrás.-dijo Harley.-Pero no así. Si lo haces serás un cobarde que se esconde tras una máscara infringiendo la ley, no un héroe. Bruce, por favor, sé mi héroe.

Bruce escuchó las palabras de su mujer. Ella le decía aquello con toda su buena intención, pero no sabía como era aquella gente. Ellos no entendían de nobleza, lo único que entendían era la violencia por la violencia. Debía hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo porque sabía que era la única forma de salvar a Harley.

Finalmente abrazó con fuerza a su mujer y la besó.

-Tengo que intentarlo, Harley.-dijo Bruce.

-Entonces no lo intentes hasta que hayas probado por otros métodos.-dijo ella.-Si no encuentras uno mejor, usa éste, ¿vale?

Harley sonrió y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Bruce.

-Estás muy cansado, Bruce. Vamos a la cama, olvidémonos de esto.-dijo ella mientras cogía los planos y los guardaba en el cajón. Cuando Harley bajó la vista encontró que en el cajón se encontraba el dibujo del murciélago que Bruce hizo de niño con la sonrisa que Harley le había pintado.

-Vaya, ¿quiere explicarme que hace esto aquí, señor Wayne?-dijo Harley riendo mientras sacaba el dibujo y se lo enseñaba a Bruce.-¿Todavía lo conservas?

-¿Cómo puedo tirarlo?-contestó Bruce abrazando de nuevo a su esposa mientras sonreía.

Harley respondió al abrazo de su marido.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaríamos tan lejos?-preguntó ella tras mirar unos segundos de nuevo el dibujo.

-Bueno... la verdad es que sí.-dijo Bruce.

-¿De verdad? ¿por qué?-preguntó ella mirándole.

-Porque pensaba que nunca me dejarías en paz y que no te apartarías de mí.-rió Bruce.

-Muy gracioso. Como si no te gustara tenerme junto a ti.-dijo ella riendo también.

-Entonces era un niño, Harley.-dijo Bruce besándola en la mejilla.

Ambos permanecieron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos hasta que Harley sonrió y habló.

-Escucha, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos fuera a cenar?

-¿Salir?-preguntó Bruce.

-Si.-respondió Harley.-Para relajarnos, ambos hemos estado muy distanciados estos días y apenas hemos hablado. Mañana tendremos una noche para nosotros solos.

-Pero el médico te ha dicho que debes descansar...-señaló Bruce.

-No puedo estar en casa todo el día, Bruce. Necesito salir.-contestó Harley.-Además, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Bruce interesado.

-¡Ah! Te lo diré mañana por la noche.-dijo Harley.-Yo también puedo tener mis secretos.

**. . .**

Bruce y Harley caminaron por el parque Robinson de Gotham. Aquella había sido una gran noche, la pareja había salido del famoso restaurante Iceberg Longue después de una cena perfecta y Bruce sugirió dar un paseo por el parque para finalizar. Harley caminaba abrazada al brazo de su marido y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

-Venga, dímelo de una vez.-dijo Bruce a su esposa, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Aún no es el momento. Ya falta poco, Bruce.-dijo ella riendo.

-Llevas diciendo eso hace dos horas. ¿Cuándo vas a contarme lo que ocurre?-insistió Bruce.

-Pronto.-respondió Harley simplemente.-¡Hey! ¿por qué no vamos a algún otro sitio? Podríamos ir al cine o a tomar algo, o...

-Estás disfrutando el que no sepa lo que quieres decirme, ¿verdad?-preguntó Bruce mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Quizás... un poquito.-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y qué es eso de "vamos a otro sitio"? ¿no te gusta pasear por el parque?-preguntó Bruce a su mujer.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Harley.-Ha sido una idea muy romántica venir al parque por la noche, Brucie.-respondió la psiquiatra antes de inclinarse para besar a su marido.

-Gracias.-dijo Bruce tras unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Gracias por qué?-preguntó la psiquiatra.

-Por esta noche.-respondió Bruce.-Tenías razón, Harley. Necesitaba relajarme. Olvidarme de mis problemas.

-¿Y acaso no tengo razón siempre?-rió la psiquiatra.

La pareja siguió paseando por el parque abrazados el uno al otro cuando Harley comenzó a tirirar levemente.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Bruce mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje para dársela a su esposa.

-Un poco, gracias.-dijo ella aceptando la prenda de Bruce.

Minutos después, comenzó a llover y la pareja tuvo que buscar refugio en un portal de una casa cercana al parque. Durante casi diez minutos estuvo lloviendo con fuerza por toda la ciudad y no parecía que fuera a amainar pronto.

-Tendremos que ir hasta el coche corriendo.-dijo Bruce a su mujer mientras miraba la lluvia caer sobre Gotham.-Lástima, era una buena noche.

-Y sigue siéndolo.-dijo Harley abrazando a su marido.-Bruce, quiero decirte algo importante...-dijo la doctora.

Bruce miró a su esposa interesado.

-Ayer cuando me desmayé en Arkham, no fue solo por el estrés.-dijo ella lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él impaciente.

-Antes de que vinieras al psiquiátrico, mientras me hacían el examen médico me dijeron que...-Harley paró un momento y miró a su marido a los ojos.-... Bruce, cariño... estoy embarazada.

Bruce permaneció unos minutos en silencio, intentando analizar las palabras de Harley para asegurarse que había oído correctamente.

-¿Voy... a ser... padre?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Harley volvió a asentir.

-Vamos a tener un bebé, Brucie.-dijo la psiquiatra sonriendo.

Bruce comenzó a reír descontroladamente, abrazó a su esposa e incluso la levantó del suelo. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Era la mejor noticia que le podían haber dado nunca.

-Es fantástico, Harley.-contestó eufórico.

-Lo sé, dentro de unos meses tendremos a un pequeño Bruce correteando por los pasillos de la mansión, llenando la casa de alegría...-dijo la psiquiatra riendo también.

-O una pequeña Harley.-puntualizó Bruce.

Bruce y Harley se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y se dieron un gran beso. Cuando se separaron, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-Te amo, Harleen Quinzel.-dijo Bruce sonriendo

-Ahora es "Wayne", tonto.-rió Harley.-Y yo también te amo, Bruce Wayne.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Bruce y Harley corrieron hacia la zona donde su coche estaba aparcado. Mientras Bruce buscaba las llaves del coche, Harley se percató de que había tres personas que se acercaban a ellos. La psiquiatra se intranquilizó. Algo le decía que aquellos tipos eran peligrosos.

Cuando Bruce se dispuso a abrir la puerta del coche, se dio cuenta de que además de las tres personas que se acercaban a su mujer, se acercaban otras dos hacia él, acorralándoles y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Podrían ser éstos, hombres de Thorn? ¿Era esta una prueba de intimidación del empresario? En cualquier caso, Bruce no permitiría que le pasara nada malo a su mujer.

-Harley, sube al coche.-dijo Bruce en voz baja mientras se preparaba para defenderse de los hombres en el caso de que atacaran.

Cuando Bruce abrió la puerta del coche, uno de los matones sacó una palanca y golpeó la puerta.

-Hey, amigo. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿ya os vais a casa?-dijo el matón de la palanca.

Bruce sintió sus músculos tensos. Aquello le recordaba a la noche en la que murieron sus padres, cuando Joe Chill apareció de entre las sombras y les sorprendió en aquel callejón. Bruce se asustó. Iba a ocurrir otra vez, no podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué queréis?-dijo Bruce.- Si necesitáis dinero puedo daros el que queráis, pero dejad que mi mujer se vaya.-al pronunciar aquellas palabras, recordó cuando su padre intentó tranquilizar a Chill permitiendo que él le robara si era lo que quería. Aquello siempre le pareció un acto de cobardía por parte de su padre, pero ahora entendía por qué lo hizo.

-¿Y si no queremos que nadie se vaya?-preguntó el matón mostrando una amplia y escalofriante sonrisa.-¿Y si lo que queremos es partiros el cráneo contra el suelo?

Bruce oyó a Harley tragar saliva, tenía que salvar a su mujer, especialmente ahora que estaba embarazada. Bruce cerró los puños.

-Entonces, os recomiendo que os deis la vuelta. No querréis enfadarme.-dijo Bruce intentando parecer amenazador.

-¡Oh, mirad!, Este idiota dice que va a pelear contra nosotros.-se burló el matón.

El resto de matones se rió con él y Bruce, sin mediar palabra, cogió el brazo del matón de la palanca y lo retorció hasta romperle los huesos.

-¡Aaargh!-gritó el hombre.-Hijo de... me ha roto el puñetero brazo.

Los otros hombres se lanzaron contra Bruce intentando retenerle pero era inútil, Bruce se deshizo de ellos con facilidad gracias a sus lecciones de lucha. Aquellos tipos no suponían ningún reto para él.

-¡Quieto ahora mismo, amigo! O me cargo a tu mujer.-dijo uno de ellos agarrando con fuerza a Harley y apuntándola con un cuchillo.

Bruce se giró para intentar liberarla pero entonces uno de los matones le golpeó un bate en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente.

**. . .**

Cuando Bruce despertó, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Recordó lo que había ocurrido: había salido a cenar con Harley, dieron un paseo por el parque Robinson y entonces les asaltaron y le golpearon en la cabeza. Intentó moverse pero notó que algo retenía sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una especie de edificio abandonado, atado a una silla. Miró a si derecha y allí encontró a Harley. Inconsciente y también atada a una silla. Cuando la vio se quedó horrorizado, recordó lo que le había dicho ella aquella noche: estaba embarazada. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

-Harley.-susurró Bruce asustado.

-Vaya, mira quién se despierta por fin.-dijo una voz y Bruce se dirigió al lugar donde procedía.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba el matón con la palanca que había sorprendido a Bruce en el aparcamiento junto a los otros matones.

-Creíamos que tendríamos que empezar sin ti, tipo duro.-se burló el matón.-El golpe que te ha dado mi a amigo podría haberte dejado seco.-dijo señalando a otro matón que llevaba el bate.

Bruce intentó lanzarse contra ellos lleno de rabia, pero no pudo soltarse las manos y cayó al suelo junto con la silla.

-¡Eh, tranquilo, tío!-dijo el matón de la palanca.-Aún queda mucha noche, reserva tus fuerzas para cuando venga lo bueno.

-Por favor...-dijo Bruce.-...Puedo daros lo que queráis si soltáis a mi mujer...

- Tío, no hay trato.-contestó el matón riendo.- No vamos a soltaros por ninguna cantidad de dinero. Solo queremos pasarlo bien, queremos que compartáis vuestra felicidad con nosotros. Antes, cuando os seguíamos, parecíais muy felices...

Bruce se quedó sorprendido. Esos hombres les habían seguido desde que salieron del restaurante. Eso significaba que seguramente, alguien les había mandado atraparles. Thorn debía estar detrás de aquello.

Otro matón levantó a Bruce del suelo, volviendo a colocar la silla correctamente.

Bruce entonces miró a su derecha. Y al ver de nuevo a Harley, temió por su vida. ¿Sabían aquellos hombres que estaba embarazada?

-Por favor...-dijo Bruce.-Hacedme lo que queráis pero liberadla a ella. No es culpa suya...

-¿Culpa suya? ¿es que te crees que esto lo hacemos por un encargo o qué?-preguntó el matón de la palanca, incrédulo.-Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres el objetivo? ¡Traedla!

Bruce vio como los matones desataban a Harley y la rodeaban.

-¡No! Dejadla irse, os lo suplico.-dijo Bruce desesperado.

-Tío, parece que sigue K.O.-dijo uno de los matones haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Bruce.

-Entonces, habrá que despertarla.-dijo el matón de la palanca antes de darle un fuerte guantazo en la cara a Harley.

Bruce gritó y forcejeó mientras aquel hombre abofeteaba a su mujer y sintió que la ira lo invadía del mismo modo que cuando sus padres murieron.

Se dio cuenta de que Harley había despertado cuando la oyó gritar, pidiendo a los matones que pararan de pegarla.

-Al fin te has despertado, guapa.-dijo matón de la palanca que parecía ser el jefe.-¿Has tenido dulces sueños?

-Sí, pero creo que ahora estoy teniendo una pesadilla porque no hago más que ver a tíos feos como tú.-dijo Harley intentando abalanzarse sobre el matón y mirándole con odio.

Bruce se sorprendió de la rabia que tenía Harley. No pensaba que fuera a despertar de aquella manera y eso le preocupó.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con mi marido?-gritó la psiquiatra.-Si le habéis hecho daño os voy a...

-¡Harley, para!-dijo Bruce y ella le miró asustada.-Piensa en tu estado.

-Bruce...-Harley intentó liberarse para ir hacia su marido y con una patada golpeó en la entrepierna al matón jefe, pero otro de los matones agarró a Harley del brazo y la retuvo.

-Je, tienes valor, preciosa.-dijo el matón al que Harley había dado una patada.-Podríamos haber hecho esto rápido e indoloro, pero ahora... ahora sí que me he cabreado. ¡Dad una paliza al tío delante de ella!-ordenó el hombre.

-¡No!-gritó Harley, pero fue inútil. Los matones rodearon a Bruce y comenzaron a golpearle con sus puños. Por cada puñetazo que daban, Harley gritaba fuertemente de dolor, como si ella también sintiera los golpes. Cuando terminaron, Bruce estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas. Harley cayó de rodillas al suelo, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

-Basta, por favor. Dejadle irse...-dijo mientras lloraba.

-Eso es, perra. Suplica por su vida.-dijo el matón jefe cogiéndola por la cara mientras la hacía ponerse de nuevo en pie.- Tranquila, no le haremos nada más a tu maridito.-contestó mientras la miraba.-Ahora te toca a ti.

El hombre miró a Harley a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada con furia. Entonces éste alzó la mano para abofetearla de nuevo pero antes de golpearla, paró.

-No.-dijo.-Una cara tan bonita no puede estropearse así.- Y tras unos segundos golpeó a Harley en el abdomen con un puñetazo.

-¡No, por favor!-gritó Bruce pensando en el bebé que Harley llevaba en su interior.-¡No la golpees más!

Bruce volvió a revolverse y uno de los matones le retuvo, pero Bruce mordió su mano y éste gritó. Bruce sentía como una animal iba creciendo en su interior, pidiéndole sangre, pidiéndole venganza, y sobretodo, pidiéndole justicia.

-¿Has tenido suficiente, guapa?-dijo el matón a Harley mientras se agachaba para oír a la psiquiatra que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-Por favor... no más... no vuelvas a hacerlo...-suplicó Harley intentando respirar mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

-No te oigo, ¿dices que quieres más?-dijo el criminal riendo mientras daba una patada a la mujer que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

El hombre golpeó a Harley varias veces y Bruce gritó con fuerza, intentando liberarse. Estaba ocurriendo, tal y como pensaba que pasaría. Thorn había enviado a aquellos hombres para matar a Harley y él no podía hacer nada salvo mirar su fracaso. Bruce no pudo evitar llorar al ver como su mujer intentaba ponerse en pie, apenas sin fuerzas. El matón se agachó junto a ella.

-Vaya, ¿dónde está ahora esa chulería, guapa? ¿te has enterado ya de quién manda?-preguntó.

Harley asintió, llena de miedo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a divertirnos, ¿no te parece? ¿no quieres pasarlo bien?-preguntó el matón sonriendo.

Harley no respondió, estaba temblando y mirando aterrada a su marido mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre. El matón la agarró del pelo y la obligó a mirarle.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡Contesta!-gritó el hombre.

-Estás muerto.-dijo Harley llorando.-Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi marido y a...

El matón la abofeteó de nuevo.

-¿Qué estoy muerto? ¡Ja! ¡Vaya chiste! Sabes, me gustan los chistes me hacen... sonreír.-dijo mientras volvía a mostrar su siniestra sonrisa.-Seguro que tú tienes una sonrisa muy bonita ¿me equivoco?-preguntó mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo.-Vamos a verlo.

Harley notó que la sangre se le helaba, el matón acercó el cuchillo hacia su boca y lo introdujo hasta uno de los extremos mientras la psiquiatra forcejeaba para que le soltara.

-¡Suéltala!-dijo Bruce, desesperado y al borde de la locura.-Haré todo lo que queráis, os daré todo el dinero que tengo, no le diré nada a la policía, pero por favor, no le hagáis más daño. ¡Dejad que se vaya!

El matón miró a Bruce y pareció considerar la oferta, pero entonces miró a sus hombres y señaló a Bruce y a Harley.

-Sujetadlos a los dos. Mejor que a ella la sujetéis con más fuerza. Lo que le espera va a doler.-aquello último lo dijo sonriendo.

Bruce volvió a intentar liberarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras el matón agarraba la cara de su esposa y deslizaba lentamente pero con firmeza el cuchillo hacia una de las mejillas de la mujer.

Y entonces Harley comenzó a gritar.

Bruce sintió como aquel sonido le desgarraba por dentro. Sintió que se volvía loco cuando el matón sacó el cuchillo lleno de sangre de la boca de su mujer y durante un tiempo solo oyó el débil llanto de Harley, pero entonces el matón bajó la mano y Harley volvió a gritar de nuevo. Bruce, furioso volvió a removerse con más fuerza que antes y cuando el matón que le sujetaba intentó volver a retenerle, mordió de nuevo su mano del matón, haciéndole sangrar. El matón retrocedió dolorido y entonces rápidamente, se desató de las cuerdas que ataban sus brazos. Lleno de una furia que nunca antes había conocido, Bruce atacó a los matones que le miraban aterrorizados. Recordando las lecciones de Ducard, de todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que al final solo quedó el jefe de los matones.

-Frena, tipo duro. ¡No te acerques o me la cargo!-amenazó el hombre, nervioso, mientras sostenía a Harley por el cuello. Bruce sintió miedo cuando vio lo que le había hecho a su mujer. Aquel monstruo le había hecho un corte a cada lado de la boca de los que manaban varios hilillos de sangre. La marca de los cortes en la cara de Harley hacían parecer que ella estaba sonriendo.

-Sí quieres que viva. Túmbate en el suelo ahora mismo.-dijo el matón asustado al ver la furia en los ojos de Bruce.

Harley entonces, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas. Golpeó con la cabeza al matón, distrayéndolo y dando la oportunidad a Bruce de atacar. Bruce se lanzó contra el hombre y lo desarmó antes de tirarle al suelo y comenzar a golpearle, dejando salir toda su ira.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó mientras golpeaba.-¿Te crees muy hombre por pegar a una mujer indefensa? ¡Lucha conmigo! ¡Vamos, no te desmayes! Voy a matarte ¿me oyes?

-Bruce...-dijo la voz de Harley detrás de él y Bruce de pronto olvidó toda su furia para socorrer a su mujer.

-Harley...-dijo asustado.-Tranquila, te pondrás bien. Te llevaré a un hospital y te curarán.

-Bruce...-dijo la psiquiatra.-Sácanos de aquí... el bebé...-dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Bruce asustado llevó a Harley en brazos hasta la salida de aquel edificio. Una vez estuvieron fuera, Bruce se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en uno de los varios del East End, lejos de donde les habían secuestrado. Nervioso, cogió su móvil llamó urgentemente a una ambulancia. Cada segundo que pasaba, pensaba con más fuerza que Harley no iba a despertar.

-Aguanta, Harley.-dijo hablando al oído de ella.

Mientras el vehículo llegaba, Bruce paró para comprobar el estado de su mujer y entonces sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Su esposa estaba pálida, su pulso era débil y apenas podía respirar. Desesperado, Bruce intentó hacerla despertar, pero era inútil. La ambulancia debía llegar pronto.

-Harley, no te vayas.-dijo Bruce llorando.-Puedes con esto, ¿me oyes?, ¿Harley?-Bruce tomó de nuevo el pulso a su mujer, casi no podía detectarlo.- ¡HARLEY!


	14. El murciélago y la arlequín

**Capítulo 14. El murciélago y la arlequín**

Sentado junto una la camilla del hospital general de Gotham, donde su esposa descansaba inconsciente, Bruce recordaba una y otra vez los sucesos de aquella noche que comenzó siendo la mejor de su vida y se transformó, al terminar, en la peor.

De nuevo pensó en la cena en el Iceberg Longue con Harley, recordó el paseo nocturno por el parque Robinson, la risa de su esposa, sus abrazos y sus besos; la lluvia, el portal donde se refugiaron, las palabras que ella pronunció allí: "Bruce, cariño. Estoy embarazada.", su emoción al recibir la noticia, y finalmente, el asalto de los matones cuando llegaron al coche. Una vez más, Bruce revivió todos los golpes que recibió, tanto físicos como emocionales; volvió a sentir el dolor de la visión de Harley siendo agredida por aquellos hombres, mientras éstos se reían de ella, y nuevamente oyó los gritos de su mujer cuando el jefe de los matones le produjo aquellas heridas en los extremos de la boca con un cuchillo.

Los acontecimientos siguientes habían pasado a tal velocidad que Bruce no estaba seguro de que hubieran pasado realmente. Se liberó de los matones, acabó con ellos, salió con Harley del edificio donde los retenían e intentó mantener a su esposa despierta mientras la ambulancia llegaba.

Ahora Bruce se encontraba sentado en aquella silla de la habitación donde hospitalizaron a Harley, recuperándose de sus golpes y heridas, cogiendo de la mano a su mujer y esperando a que despertara.

-Puedes salir de ésta, Harley-dijo Bruce en voz baja.-Los dos podéis salir de ésta.-dijo más tarde, acariciando el vientre de la psiquiatra.

A pesar de sus palabras, Bruce estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Sabía que aquella noche tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarse, si es que llegaba a hacerlo, y la probabilidad de que el bebé que Harley llevaba dentro se hubiese salvado era mínima. Intentó no pensar en aquello y mantenerse optimista, pero era incapaz. Cada vez que miraba a su mujer no podía evitar sentir miedo e ira. Había llegado tarde, había decidido quedarse con Harley para siempre, para protegerla y pensaba que estaría listo cuando llegase el momento, sin embargo, estaba viviendo de nuevo la misma pesadilla que vivió cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en aquel callejón. Tras unos minutos, alzó la vista para ver la cara de Harley marcada por las heridas que el jefe de los matones le había hecho. Aquellas cicatrices que creaban una horrible sonrisa en el bello rostro de Harley, simbolizaban para Bruce su mayor fracaso.

-¿Señor Wayne?-dijo un médico al entrar en la habitación.-¿Podría hablar con usted?

Bruce asintió y se levantó de la silla para acompañar al doctor al pasillo.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra, doctor?-preguntó Bruce, asustado ante la posible respuesta.

-Se recuperará.-dijo el doctor.-Por suerte, hemos podido tratar a su mujer a tiempo y no ha perdido demasiada sangre, aunque se encuentra bastante débil.

-¿Y el... bebé?-preguntó Bruce con voz temblorosa.

El médico se quedó callado unos minutos mientras miraba a Bruce y puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de darle la triste noticia.

-Lo siento...-dijo.

En ese instante, Bruce sintió el tiempo detenerse. Desde que entró en el hospital, había pensado en la peor situación de todas y creyó si ocurría, sentiría una tristeza y un dolor más intensos de lo que había conocido jamás, y así era como se sentía, pero se sorprendió al ver que la emoción que más fuerte le dominaba en aquel momento era la rabia. Su hijo había sido asesinado. Asesinado por su culpa, por no haberlo previsto y no haber podido hacer nada.

Bruce apretó los puños y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de frustración. No era justo, había deseado combatir el crimen en Gotham desde que era un niño, pero cuando comenzó a salir con Harley, decidió dar la espalda a aquello y no inmiscuirse, y ahora, como recompensa, aquella ciudad le había arrebatado la vida de su hijo.

El doctor siguió hablando tras unos minutos, sacando a Bruce de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo.-No me imagino por lo que tiene que estar pasando...

Bruce se quedó callado. Evidentemente, no se lo imaginaba.

-Sin embargo...-dijo el doctor.-Afortunadamente, ustedes dos están sanos y salvos. Con el tiempo, podrían tener otros hijos que...

Bruce miró al doctor, furioso.

-Tal vez no debí decir eso. Lo siento.-se disculpó el doctor.-De todas formas, señor Wayne, debería descansar.

-Estoy bien.-respondió Bruce secamente mientras volvía a la camilla, junto a Harley.

-Usted también ha sufrido varios golpes y heridas.-dijo el doctor.-Si su mujer se despierta le avisaremos enseguida…

-¡No!-contestó Bruce tajantemente.-No descansaré hasta que ella abra los ojos. Quiero ser yo mismo quien le diga lo que le ha ocurrido a nuestro hijo.-dijo volviendo a coger con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

Harley despertó varias horas después y Bruce le informó de lo ocurrido desde que salieron de la guarida de los matones. Cuando tuvo que explicarle a su esposa que su habían perdido al bebé que estaban esperando, Bruce tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar. Al principio, la psiquiatra no creyó lo que oía pero lentamente comprendió que su marido hablaba en serio y finalmente ella también se echó a llorar como nunca antes había hecho. Bruce abrazó a su mujer. Desde que el médico le dio la triste noticia, sintió que aquello había sido culpa suya.

Tras un par de días en el hospital, Bruce y Harley decidieron volver a la mansión Wayne. Cuando la pareja se dispuso a salir de la habitación uno de los médicos llamó a Bruce para hablar con él a solas. Miró a Harley y ella le indicó con un gesto que podía ir.

Bruce se reunió en el pasillo con el médico y otro doctor cuya bata pudo distinguir que se trataba del psiquiátrico de Arkham.

-Señor Wayne, le presento a mi amigo, el doctor Bartholomew Dysart.-dijo el médico.-Es uno de los psiquiatras de Arkham.

-¿A qué ha venido?-preguntó Bruce bruscamente.

-Tranquilícese, señor Wayne. Estoy aquí para ayudarle. Cuando el doctor Conroy me habló de lo que usted y su mujer pasaron hace unos días pensé que podría ayudarles.-dijo el doctor mirando a Bruce.-Lo diré sin rodeos, he estado observando el comportamiento de su esposa estos últimos días y me preocupa. Me gustaría que acudiera a algunas sesiones psiquiátricas conmigo para poder tratarla.

Bruce apretó los puños al oír al doctor Dysart e intentó calmarse.

-¿Insinúa que mi esposa está loca, doctor?-preguntó.

-Es evidente que se encuentra en un estado emocional muy delicado, señor Wayne. Y de hecho, me sorprende que usted no esté igual.-aclaró el doctor.-Como he dicho antes solo quiero ayudar.

Bruce se quedó callado unos segundos. No le gustaba la idea del doctor, Harley necesitaba intimidad para reflexionar sobre aquello, no era nada más, y él podría ayudarla dándole su apoyo y su amor; pero por otro lado temía estar equivocándose. Ella no había hablado con nadie desde que él le contó lo que había ocurrido con su embarazo, ni siquiera con él y empezaba a pensar que aquella situación podía ser más grave de lo que parecía. Por otro lado, Bruce recordó las sesiones de terapia que tuvo con el doctor Quinzel cuando era niño. Aquello no le había hecho eliminar su deseo de justicia, pero sí le había ayudado a volver a relacionarse con la gente. Recordó también como la presencia de Harley ayudó a aquello. De modo que ahora él le devolvería el favor estando con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, a la vez que el doctor Dysart la trataba.

-Esta bien.-accedió Bruce.- Haga lo que sea necesario, doctor.

-Le prometo, señor Wayne, que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para rehabilitar a su esposa.-dijo el psiquiatra estrechando la mano de Bruce.

El camino a la mansión Wayne fue largo y silencioso. En el coche, Harley permaneció callada e inmóvil, no giró la cabeza en ningún momento para mirar a su marido. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando éste en ocasiones cogía su mano o acariciaba su brazo.

Al llegar a casa, Bruce abrió la puerta y Harley miró alrededor del vestíbulo.

-Estamos en casa, Harley.-dijo Bruce sonriendo para intentar que Harley se animara.

La psiquiatra siguió mirando a su alrededor confundida, como si aquella casa no fuera en la que había vivido tantos años. Tras unos segundos observando la sala, Harley habló.

-Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo vacía que parece esta casa.-dijo con voz débil.

**. . .**

Durante las semanas siguientes, Harley cayó en una profunda depresión. Continuó callada todo el tiempo y progresivamente, dejo de hacer cosas hasta quedarse en la cama todo el día. No queriendo presionarla demasiado, Bruce dejó que su esposa se tomara su tiempo para recuperarse. Sabía que aquella herida había sido más fuerte para ella que para él. De modo que pasaba todo el tiempo cuidando de ella. Durante todos aquellos días, el doctor Dysart acudió a la mansión para realizar sus sesiones con Harley. Aquel día el psiquiatra quiso hablar con Bruce en privado.

-No estoy muy seguro de que esté haciendo muchos progresos, señor Wayne.-dijo el doctor agotado tras la sesión con Harley.

-Tiene que darle tiempo.-dijo Bruce.-A Harley le ha afectado esto muy profundamente, llevábamos unos meses queriendo tener hijos...

-No es solo por el embarazo, señor Wayne.-dijo el doctor.-Son esas heridas. No deja de mirarlas, ¿sabe que estaba haciendo cuando entré en su habitación hace unos días? Estaba frente al espejo, pintándose los labios y aplicando también la barra sobre las heridas como si fueran parte de su boca.

Bruce se sintió un poco alarmado con las palabras del doctor. Era cierto que había notado a Harley más preocupada de lo normal por las heridas de su cara desde que llegó a la mansión.

-Me temo que si no mejora pronto, deberíamos trasladarla a una habitación en Arkham.-dijo el doctor.

-¡No!-exclamó Bruce enfadado.-¡No está loca!

-Tranquilícese, señor Wayne.-dijo el psiquiatra.-No hay nada malo en que su mujer esté emocionalmente trastornada. Como le dije el primer día, lo que me extraña es que usted no se encuentre igual. Lo que quiero es ayudar a su esposa a salir de su depresión.-aclaró el doctor.

-No la abandonaré.-dijo Bruce.

-Entonces venga usted también a Arkham. Pueden estar allí juntos, y usted también será tratado.-dijo el doctor.

-¡No vamos a ir a ninguna parte!-gritó Bruce furioso.

-¡Señor Wayne! ¡Piense en lo que está diciendo! Se trata de la salud mental de su mujer. ¡Deje de pensar en lo que quiere usted y empiece a pensar en qué sería lo mejor para ella!-exclamó el doctor, también exaltado.

Bruce se quedó callado unos minutos, el doctor Dysart tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta, estaba pensando en él, no en el bienestar de Harley. Finalmente accedió a la petición del doctor.

-Dele una semana, doctor.-dijo Bruce.-Si no mejora entonces la llevaremos a Arkham.

El psiquiatra asintió y se despidió de Bruce. Minutos después de que se fuera, Bruce se sintió furioso, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas y liberarse de aquella angustia. No podía perder a Harley, estaba dispuesto a todo menos eso. Ella le daba fuerzas para aguantar aquello, desde que despertó, él había dejado a un lado sus sentimientos para cuidarla y ayudarla a superar la tragedia, pero ahora, sin su compañía, sabía que acabaría derrumbándose él también.

Aquella noche cuando Bruce subió a su habitación, encontró a Harley sentada en la cama y mirando hacia la ventana. Se acercó a ella para hablar y de nuevo al ver su rostro pudo contemplar las terribles cicatrices de su mujer.

Se sentó en la cama con ella y comenzó a hablarle de varias cosas que había hecho durante el día y finalmente sobre la conversación con el doctor Dysart.

-...Dice que lo mejor sería que nos trasladásemos a Arkham.-rió Bruce.-Podríamos vivir juntos allí como en casa, pero sin preocuparnos de nada más que de nosotros mismos. ¿No te parece una locura?-bromeó intentando hacer reír a Harley.

-¿Y qué pasaría con Damian?-preguntó Harley triste.

-¿Damian?, ¿quién es Damian?-preguntó Bruce sonriendo a su mujer.

-Nuestro bebé.-dijo Harley.-Me gustaría llamarle Damian si es niño.

-Harley...-dijo Bruce asustado.-Ya no estás embarazada.

Harley se giró y miró a Bruce durante un segundo con una mirada de furia, pero al instante su expresión se suavizó y miró al suelo.

-¡Oh, tienes razón! ¡qué tonta! lo había olvidado.-dijo riendo levemente.

-Estas cansada, Harley. Necesitas dormir.-dijo Bruce rodeándola con sus brazos y fingiendo no dar importancia al último comentario de Harley.-Ven, vamos a acostarnos.

-Bruce.-volvió a hablar Harley de nuevo.- Todas las personas que quiero se mueren o sufren. ¿Crees que es mi culpa?

Bruce se quedó impactado con aquella pregunta. Aquella noche estaba descubriendo hasta donde llegaba la depresión de su mujer. Comenzó a temer que el doctor tuviera razón y que debían llevarla al psiquiátrico cuanto antes.

-Harley. Eso no es verdad.-dijo Bruce volviendo a abrazarla y besándola en la cabeza.-Me tienes a mí. A tu lado, y te quiero mucho. Jamás pienso separarme de ti. ¿Me oyes? Pero tienes que superar esto.-continuó.-Tienes que volver a ser la Harley de siempre. Echo de menos tu sonrisa, tu vitalidad... y sobre todo, que me hagas reír.

Bruce abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su mujer y tras unos minutos, descubrió impresionado que ella respondía a su abrazo. Pensó que aquello era una prueba de que estaba mejorando. De que había dejado de encerrarse en su mundo particular, hasta que la psiquiatra le miró y le preguntó algo que dejó a Bruce conmocionado.

-Bruce...-dijo Harley suavemente.-¿por qué la vida se ríe de mí?

**. . .**

Encerrado en su despacho, Bruce contempló los nuevos artefactos que había creado a partir de varios inventos de su empresa y la armadura que Drury Walker había hecho por encargo. Se probó los guantes, las botas y la placa del pecho para averiguar si las medidas encajaban. Bruce estaba emocionado, aquella armadura se adaptaba perfectamente a él como si formara parte de su cuerpo, probó varios movimientos de combate para comprobar si aquel disfraz afectaba a la fluidez de sus movimientos. Probó más tarde el resto de las piezas de la armadura y la capa, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos y efectivos como cuando no llevaba aquel disfraz. Cuando miró hacia su mesa donde estaba la capucha, la única parte que aún no se había puesto, vio una foto de él y Harley abrazados y sonriendo. Aquello le hizo desanimarse de nuevo. Cada vez se encontraba más preocupado por Harley. Incluso había dejado de ir a trabajar para estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero la psiquiatra no hacía otra cosa que no fuera pasar el día sentada en la cama mirándose al espejo completamente en silencio. Bruce no sabía qué hacer para que su mujer se recuperara. Cada día se encontraba más decaída y temía que si aquello continuaba llegara a suicidarse. "No. No está loca." Se dijo a sí mismo Bruce. "Solo se encuentra conmocionada, eso es todo." Desde que el doctor Dysart le pidió que ingresara a Harley en Arkham no paraba de pensar en que la situación era irrecuperable pero no quería aceptarlo. Si Harley desaparecía, ya no merecería la pena seguir viviendo para Bruce. Angustiado ante la idea comenzó a llorar levemente, sintiéndose de nuevo culpable por la situación actual de su esposa, sintiéndose vulnerable porque le hubieran herido donde más le dolía. Recordó las palabras de Chill cuando se encontraron diez años después de la muerte de sus padres. Había ocurrido tal y como dijo. Harley había sufrido por su culpa. Desde que había ocurrido aquello había intentado ser fuerte y mantenerse firme para ayudar a Harley a superarlo también, pero no podía aguantarlo más. Si Harley se había vuelto loca, tenía motivos de sobra para ello y él también pensó que debía rendirse ante la verdad. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que vivir. La vida de Bruce Wayne terminó definitivamente la noche en que su hijo murió. Furioso, miró a la capucha y en un arrebato de ira la lanzó por la ventana hacia el jardín. El sonido del cristal, asustó a un murciélago que había cerca de la ventana y Bruce vio volar al animal hacia una pequeña cueva que había en los jardines de la mansión. Intrigado, siguió el vuelo de la criatura hasta que ésta se introdujo en el agujero.

**. . .**

Harley se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación como todos los días desde que volvió a la mansión. Desde entonces había permanecido allí, impasible, recordando una y otra vez cada momento de aquella terrible noche. Recordaba los golpes, las palizas a Bruce, el cuchillo del matón… Pero no sentía nada. Era como si estuviera viendo los recuerdos de otra persona. En ocasiones, llegaba a pensar que no era ella misma. Desde que despertó notó que algo había cambiado en ella. El doctor Dysart dijo que aquella sensación era normal. Muchas personas sentían que, tras sufrir una tragedia, se refugiaban inconscientemente en la negación para no afrontar la realidad, pero Harley no era así. Ella sabía que era muy real y que no había marcha atrás, miró de nuevo al espejo de la habitación y vio sus cicatrices. Aquellas marcas le daban miedo, era como si al mirar en el cristal viera una versión siniestra de ella. Podía notar que la gente a su alrededor, temía aquellas heridas, incluido Bruce. Desde que despertó pudo sentir que su marido ya no la miraba con los mismos ojos. Cuando él la miraba solo veía sus cicatrices, su fracaso a la hora de protegerla. Sabía que Bruce pensaba aquello. Pero además de su distanciamiento de ella, Harley encontraba aún más raro el comportamiento de su marido frente a la muerte del bebé. Él no parecía sufrir como ella, se mostraba impasible, como si aquello no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo, Bruce se comportaba con ella como si el dolor que ella sentía no tuviera nada que ver con él. No hablaba con ella de sus sentimientos, intentaba hacerle olvidar aquella noche y parecía presionarla para que lo olvidara, en ocasiones no podía evitar pensar que odiaba a Bruce. Harley se alarmó cuando pensó aquello ¿odiar a Bruce? No podía creer que aquello se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Bruce era su marido, la amaba y estaba tratando de mantenerla a su lado costase lo que costase. Él no quería separarse de ella y siempre hablaba con ella antes de dormir para darle ánimos, la abrazaba y la besaba hasta que ella se quedaba dormida. Amaba a Bruce, le quería como jamás había querido a nadie. Harley tembló ligeramente. ¿Es posible que se le estuviera yendo la cabeza? Ya no tenía casi nada seguro, le costaba distinguir qué era real y qué eran imaginaciones suyas. A veces cuando miraba al espejo pensaba ver a su reflejo riéndose. Algo en ella estaba cambiando desde que abrió los ojos en el hospital, algo salvaje y caótico. Cada día luchaba por dominar aquella sensación pero no sabía si sería capaz de contenerla un día más. Sintió miedo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración era más rápida y su cuerpo temblaba. Algo raro estaba ocurriéndole y no sabía qué hacer. Asustada, intentó calmarse paseando por la habitación pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía ya ante ella. Harley estaba aterrada, aquello era el fin, el fin de Harleen Quinzel, algo en su interior estaba tomando posesión de su mente y ella no podía luchar contra ello, quería gritar, llorar y que el dolor parase. "Bruce" pensó la mujer aterrada. "¿Dónde está Bruce?" De pronto, todo pareció calmarse, la mujer volvió a respirar normalmente, su pulso se estabilizó de nuevo y su cuerpo volvía a responder a sus órdenes. Sin embargo, miró alrededor de aquella habitación como si no la reconociera. La psiquiatra continuó mirando hasta que vio su reflejo en un espejo. Al ver su imagen, vio a una mujer joven, rubia, de ojos azules y con unas heridas en los extremos de la boca que simulaban una sonrisa. Lentamente la mujer al ver su imagen comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Je!…-dijo cuando finalmente llegó a lo máximo que podía sonreír.

**. . .**

Bruce recogió la capucha de la armadura que había lanzado al jardín. Cuando se dispuso a volver a la mansión, vio que estaba cerca de la cueva donde aquel murciélago había entrado, e inconscientemente fue acercándose al lugar. Lentamente entró en la cueva donde se había metido el animal. El interior era oscuro y silencioso. Bruce avanzó con cuidado por la zona, sin saber por qué hacía exactamente aquello. Caminó durante unos segundos hasta que tropezó y parte del suelo de la cueva se hundió arrastrándolo a él hacia el interior. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que había caído en una cueva aún más grande, llena de murciélagos en el techo y totalmente oscura excepto por el agujero que había hecho el suelo al derrumbarse. Intentó levantarse y lo comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida ni ningún golpe ya que la armadura había absorbido casi todo el impacto. "Al menos ya sé que la armadura es resistente." Pensó Bruce mientras miraba alrededor de la cueva y veía lo espaciosa que era, oyó el sonido de una cascada y miró al fondo para ver que había un pequeño río que circulaba por la allí. Siguió mirando y encontró a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, la capucha del disfraz. Cogió la máscara del suelo y la miró. Era la única pieza de la armadura que le faltaba, miró la sombra que proyectaba el agujero del techo sobre él mientras se la ponía y finalmente vio la silueta de una figura humana con aspecto de murciélago. Entonces Bruce desplegó su capa y vio que era similar a las alas de un gran murciélago negro. De pronto, todos los murciélagos de la cueva despertaron por el eco del ruido de la capa al desplegarse y al ver a Bruce comenzaron a rodearle. Bruce se asustó al principio cuando la bandada se lanzó sobre él pero entonces se dio cuenta de que las criaturas no le atacaban. Volaban en círculos a su alrededor, chillando ante él. Contempló asombrado como aquellos seres le rodeaban como si fuera un dios murciélago que se alzaba sobre ellos con el deseo de repartir justicia en Gotham. Bruce se sintió invencible. Podía hacerlo, había pasado demasiado tiempo escondido y asustado por el miedo de perder a sus seres queridos. Ahora demostraría que podía triunfar, ahora enviaría el miedo a todos los que cometieran el mal. Él sería la ley de Gotham, y los criminales temblarían con solo oír su nombre: Batman.

**. . .**

Bruce encontró una salida de la cueva y volvió a la mansión donde se quitó la armadura y la guardó en su despacho. Rápidamente, corrió hacia su habitación para explicarle a Harley su idea. Quería que ella se uniera a él, que le ayudara a hacer justicia en aquella ciudad. Sabía que querría hacerlo después de lo que pasó. Mientras subía las escaleras todo lo deprisa que podía, oyó un sonido que provenía de su habitación: era Harley. Estaba riendo. Bruce sentía que había algo extraño en aquella risa. Después de haber pasado casi dos semanas en el más absoluto silencio, le inquietaba que Harley comenzase a reír de aquella forma tan descontrolada. A medida que llegaba a la habitación, la risa se intensificaba cada vez más. Bruce abrió bruscamente la puerta y entonces vio la terrible escena que ocurría en el dormitorio. La mesita de noche de Harley estaba llena de cosméticos, peines y barras de labios; el espejo de la mesita estaba roto y faltaba un trozo del cristal. Finalmente, de rodillas en el suelo, Harley reía histéricamente con la cara llena de maquillaje blanco, su pelo rubio tenía algunos mechones teñidos de color verde y en su mano un trozo del espejo, manchado con la sangre que brotaba levemente de su muñeca. Cuando la mujer le miró cogió la sangre de su brazo y la pasó por su boca y sus cicatrices, mostrando una diabólica sonrisa.

-¡Mírame, Bruce! ¡Soy un payaso!-dijo Harley mientras reía descontroladamente.

Bruce asustado, corrió hacia su mujer, le quitó el trozo de espejo y, aterrado, la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella seguía riendo.

"¡No, no, no!" pensaba Bruce mientras oía la risa histérica de su mujer, pero no podía negar la realidad. Había ocurrido, su peor pesadilla se había cumplido: Harley había perdido el juicio.

**. . .**

Sentada en una esquina, Harley observaba su nueva habitación en el psiquiátrico de Arkham. Mientras permanecía en la celda, atada con una camisa de fuerza, tarareaba en voz baja una canción infantil mientras jugueteaba con sus pies descalzos.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y apareció la doctora Leland.

-Hola, Harley.-dijo ella llevando un bote con pastillas.-Te traigo tu medicación.

-¡Joan!-exclamó Harley sonriendo.-Joan, Joan, Joannie… ¿Sabes si Bruce va a venir pronto a sacarme de aquí?-preguntó la antigua psiquiatra.

Joan miró a su amiga, temiendo que su respuesta la hiciera enfadar.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que quedarte aquí un tiempo, Harley.-respondió la doctora tras unos segundos, abriendo el bote.

-¿Cómo que tengo que estar aquí un tiempo?-preguntó la paciente mirando molesta a la psiquiatra.-¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? ¿Cuándo viene Bruce?

-Cuando estés recuperada, podrás salir de aquí y volverás con tu marido. Ten, abre la boca. -contestó la doctora mientras metía una de las pastillas en la boca de su antigua amiga.

Al instante, Harley escupió la pastilla.

-¡Quiero ver a mi marido!-dijo Harley alzando la voz.-¡Quiero verle ahora mismo!

-Harley, tranquilízate.-dijo la doctora asustada.

-¡He dicho que quiero verle!-gritó Harley pataleando.-¡Quiero ver a Bruce ahora! ¡Traédmelo! ¡Quiero que venga!

Harley continuó revolviéndose en su rabieta mientras Joan la retenía y pedía ayuda, momentos después los guardias del psiquiátrico entraron y la inmovilizaron mientras la doctora obligaba a Harley a tomar su medicación.

Más tarde, en la zona de espera del psiquiátrico, Bruce se reunió con el doctor Dysart y la doctora Leland.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?-preguntó Bruce.

-Quiere verle.-dijo la doctora.-Desde que ha venido aquí, es lo único de lo que habla.

Bruce miró atentamente a los doctores y finalmente habló con decisión.

-Está bien, déjenme entrar a verla entonces.-dijo.

-Señor Wayne, entiendo su preocupación.-dijo el doctor Dysart.-Pero su mujer se encuentra en un estado delicado que…

-¿Qué daño puede hacerle ver a su marido, doctor?-preguntó Bruce.-Déjeme entrar. Quizás consiga calmarla.

-Señor Wayne.-dijo la doctora Leland.-Podría ser peligroso. El diagnóstico de su esposa es el más raro que he visto hasta la fecha. Sufre trastornos de bipolaridad, brotes de esquizofrenia, episodios de violencia… Ahora se encuentra en un estado emocional muy frágil. No sabemos cómo reaccionaría al verle a usted. Podría llegar incluso a matarle involuntariamente.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-dijo Bruce.-Estamos hablando de mi mujer. Harley nunca haría daño a nadie. No es peligrosa.

-Señor Wayne, es posible que la mujer que conocía ya no esté en esa habitación.-dijo el doctor Dysart.

-¡Eso son estupideces!-gritó Bruce.-Es mi mujer, y quiero verla.

Finalmente Bruce entró en la celda de Harley y ella sonrió cuando le vio. Bruce se estremeció ligeramente al ver de nuevo las cicatrices de su esposa.

-Hola, Harley.-dijo Bruce intentando sonreír.

-¡Bruce!-contestó Harley intentando levantarse y caminando hacia él.-¿Has venido a sacarme de esta celda tan fea? ¡Sabía que vendrías! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Bruce abrazó a su mujer y besó su cabeza, después de aquellas terribles horas esperando en el psiquiátrico se alegraba de volver a verla, aunque ahora la hubiesen declarado loca.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó a su esposa.

-¡Estoy fantásticamente! ¡Estoy loca de alegría!- rió Harley.-¿Vamos a irnos ya?-preguntó de nuevo.

Bruce apartó a Harley y la miró a los ojos. Al verla, sintió que aún quedaba algo de la cordura de su mujer en su mente y sonrió.

-Harley, debes quedarte aquí.-dijo Bruce.-Esta gente te ayudará a recuperarte. Te prometo que vendré a visitarte cada día, daremos un paseo por los jardines y haremos todo lo que quieras, pero de momento, tienes que quedarte en esta habitación.

Bruce esperaba que Harley lo entendiera pero en su lugar, su esposa adoptó una expresión de tristeza hacia él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí?-preguntó ella.-Creía que querías estar conmigo ¿es que ya no me quieres?

-No digas tonterías, claro que te quiero.-dijo Bruce cogiendo a su mujer de los hombros.-Y por eso sé que aquí estarás bien.

-¡No, de eso nada!-gritó Harley histérica.-¡Ya no me quieres!, llevas todo este tiempo pensando en deshacerte de mí ¿verdad? Y ahora has encontrado la solución perfecta.

-Harley, ¿qué estás diciendo? No intento dejarte de lado.-dijo Bruce.

De pronto, Harley comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Harley sonriendo maléficamente.-Porque no pienso apartarme de ti ni un segundo. Estás loco si piensas eso,… pastelito.

En un segundo, la antigua psiquiatra se removió y se quitó la camisa de fuerza quedando libre. Rápidamente, Harley se abalanzó sobre Bruce.

-Quieres que todo vuelva a la normalidad, Bruce. Pero no se puede olvidar el pasado… tal vez lo entiendas cuando tengas mi perspectiva.-dijo agarrando los extremos de la boca de Bruce y estirándolos para intentar hacer a su marido las mismas cicatrices que ella tenía.

Bruce retuvo a su esposa, pero ella le miraba riendo histéricamente, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-Vamos, Bruce. Solo te dolerá un poco. Es la única forma de empezar de nuevo. ¡Vuélvete loco como yo! ¡Únete a mí en la locura! ¿No decías que me querías?-rió Harley

Bruce continuó reteniéndola hasta que dos guardias vinieron a separar a la pareja. Harley pataleó y golpeó a los guardias mientras éstos intentaban retenerla. Bruce contempló angustiado como su mujer gritaba y se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, pero por encima de todo, lo que más le sorprendió era que también reía. Reía con todas sus fuerzas mientras peleaba, mientras clavaba las uñas en la cara de los guardias y los golpeaba en la entrepierna.

La doctora Leland entró en la habitación para llevarse a Bruce de allí. Mientras salían, los guardias atrapaban a Harley y ésta gritó a Bruce.

-¡Bruce! Vuelve aquí. ¡No me dejes sola!-gritó la mujer.-No pretendas huir de esto. Si lo haces, te encontraré, ¿me oyes? ¡Te encontraré y te dibujaré una bonita sonrisa en esa cara tan seria!

Bruce abandonó la habitación de Harley junto con la doctora Leland. Ambos caminaron por el psiquiátrico unos minutos en silencio

-Tiene que ayudarla, doctora.-dijo Bruce finalmente derrumbándose y llorando delante de la psiquiatra.-Harley es lo único que me importa… no puedo perderla…

-Harley también era mi amiga, señor Wayne. Tiene mi palabra de que el doctor Dysart y yo haremos lo imposible para ayudarla.

-Gracias, doctora.-dijo Bruce abrazando a la psiquiatra.

-Llámeme Joan.-contestó la doctora respondiendo al abrazo.

**. . .**

Aquella noche, Bruce paseó por la mansión Wayne y se dio cuenta del silencio que había en aquella casa sin Harley. Sin ella, la casa era fría y siniestra, perdía el toque de alegría y vitalidad que solo su esposa sabía darle. Tras unos minutos deambulando por la casa, se fue a dormir. Volvió a echar en falta a Harley en la cama, su espacio, el calor de su cuerpo cuando ella se abrazaba a él…

Bruce estaba hundido. Había perdido. Finalmente Thorn había triunfado y le había arrebatado lo que más quería. No había sido capaz de proteger a su mujer y ya no podía hacer nada. Y por si aquello fuera poco, Harley se había rendido a la locura y ahora se había convertido en alguien totalmente diferente. Aquello era el fin. Debía aceptarlo.

"No." Pensó Bruce saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a su despacho. "No estoy vencido." Al llegar a la habitación, Bruce miró la armadura. No podía echarse atrás ahora. Aquel era el momento que estaba esperando. Ahora nada le impedía realizar su venganza y llevar la justicia a Gotham. Sus seres queridos habían desaparecido. Estaba solo y no tenía nada que perder.

Rápidamente, Bruce guardó todos sus artefactos en el cinturón que llevaba en el traje y salió de la habitación. No cogió los palos de eskrima, había decidido que no usaría armas para pelear. Destrozaría a los criminales con sus propias manos. Bruce salió de la mansión y se dirigió hacia la cueva que había encontrado aquel día, invadido por la emoción de cumplir un sueño que jamás pensó que se podía hacerse realidad. Era hora de hacer justicia por todas las personas que habían caído por la crueldad de aquella ciudad: sus padres, el doctor Quinzel y la propia Harley.

"Prepárate, Thorn. Tú eres el primero." Pensó mientras entraba de nuevo en aquel agujero. De nuevo Bruce miró alrededor de la cueva. Había mucho trabajo por delante.


	15. Preparativos para la gran noche

**Capítulo 15. Preparativos para la gran noche**

Aquella noche, las calles de Gotham se encontraban sumidas en un silencio y una tranquilidad poco habituales. Mientras la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad dormían, dos hombres paseaban intranquilos por las calles del East End. Los hombres caminaban mirando a su alrededor y atentos a cualquier ruido que oyesen. Finalmente se acercaron a un pequeño bar casi en ruinas que se encontraba cerrado. Al llegar a la puerta, uno de ellos llamó y se abrió una ranura que mostraba los ojos de un hombre que se encontraba dentro del edificio.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó el hombre.

-Venimos a la reunión.-contestó el tipo que había llamado a la puerta.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-dijo el hombre del bar.

-Espinas de rosa.-respondió uno de los hombres que estaba fuera.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y los dos tipos entraron. Cerca de allí, en lo alto de un antiguo edificio y apoyado sobre una vieja gárgola, alguien observaba la escena. Cuando los dos hombres entraron en el bar, la sombra saltó y se dejó caer hacia la azotea de un edificio más cercano al bar. Mientras descendía, la silueta desplegó una enorme capa negra que al abrirse tomó la forma de las alas de un murciélago y que frenó el aterrizaje. Después, cuando aquel ser se irguió, la luz de la luna lo iluminó por completo, dejando al descubierto su aspecto. Se trataba de un hombre alto y corpulento vestido con una armadura gris, con el símbolo de un murciélago en el pecho, también llevaba guantes, botas, una larga capa negra y una capucha, también de color negro, que cubría su rostro hasta la nariz, con pequeñas orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza y dos aberturas para los ojos. El hombre comenzó a caminar hasta acercarse lo máximo posible al bar en el que habían entrado los otros dos hombres. Los había seguido casi toda la noche sin que ellos pudiesen sospechar nada. Cuando los encontró paseando por los callejones, oyó que se dirigían a lo que ellos llamaron "una reunión importante." Entonces, se ocultó en las sombras y esperó a que volvieran a meterse en otra calle oscura y estrecha. Los asustó haciendo algunos ruidos y entonces ellos sacaron sus pistolas, asustados. El hombre con la armadura se mostró y antes de que los hombres pudieran disparar, lanzó un pequeño objeto que golpeó a aquellos tipos en las manos, obligándoles a soltar las armas. A continuación, se lanzó sobre uno de ellos y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo mientras rápidamente cogía por el cuello al otro. Durante un momento, ambos pudieron ver la mirada del contrario. Uno de ellos mostraba un gran miedo, y el otro, una furia nunca antes vista por ningún hombre. En aquel momento, el hombre disfrazado, colocó un pequeño micrófono en el abrigo de su víctima y tras hacer aquello, volvió a desvanecerse de nuevo en las sombras dejando a los dos hombres asustados y confundidos. Más tarde, mientras seguía a sus víctimas hacia el bar, el hombre disfrazado sonrió. Habían sido unos días muy duros buscando a la gente adecuada pero por fin aquello había dado sus frutos. El hombre al que había colocado el micrófono trabajaba para Roland Thorn.

"Ya te tengo, Thorn."Pensó el hombre enmascarado. "Tu final empieza ahora." Mientras pensaba aquello, aquel hombre no pudo evitar reír levemente, pues se trataba ni más ni menos que de Bruce Wayne. No. Bruce Wayne había desaparecido junto a su hijo muerto y la cordura de su esposa. Bruce Wayne se había ido de la ciudad para siempre. Aquel hombre era el espíritu de la justicia de Gotham, su caballero oscuro. Y su nombre era Batman.

Tras saltar hacia el tejado del bar en ruinas, Batman activó el auricular que llevaba en su capucha y que estaba conectado al micrófono que había colocado en uno de los hombres que estaban en el interior. Después, activó las lentes de rayos X para averiguar cuantas personas había en la sala. Había siete hombres sentados alrededor de una mesa larga en el centro de la habitación.

-Bien, ¿ya estamos todos?-preguntó uno de los hombres que parecía presidir la reunión.

Los hombres asintieron.

-Entonces comencemos la reunión. Como ya os informé, hace un mes el señor Thorn fue a una fiesta que celebran Bruce Wayne y Lucius Fox, los dueños de Wayne & Fox Enterprises.-dijo el jefe de aquellos hombres.-Intentó convencer a ambos propietarios de que hicieran un trato con él, pero fue rechazado.-el hombre paró unos momentos.-En circunstancias normales, ya sabéis lo que os pediría. Podríamos chantajearles con otras de nuestras empresas o congelar sus cuentas bancarias… Pero ese niño mimado de Wayne, le dejó en ridículo delante de todos los invitados y la falta de respeto es algo que el señor Thorn no perdona.

-Oye, Rupert. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en la mesa, impaciente.

Rupert, el hombre que presidía la reunión, miró a aquel hombre con seriedad.

-En el pasado, el señor Thorn os ha proporcionado trabajo, dinero y protección. Bien, es hora de que le devolváis el favor. Sois los mejores matones que hay en esta ciudad, así que lo que el señor Thorn os pide es que encontréis una forma de destruir a Bruce Wayne.-contestó Rupert a los hombres que se encontraban en él en la sala.

Durante unos minutos, el bar quedó en silencio.

-Vaya, sin duda, éste es un trabajo difícil, Rupert.-dijo uno de los matones para romper el silencio.-Eliminar a un tipo como Wayne no será fácil. Seguro que ese cabrón tiene en su casa lo último en alarmas y defensa del hogar.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Dagget.-contestó Rupert al matón.-Nos aseguraremos de que esté indefenso. Pero no queremos matar a Wayne simplemente. El jefe quiere verle sufrir.

-¡Alto, alto!-saltó otro matón.-¿no habíamos tomado ya represalias contra Wayne? Quiero decir, os habéis enterado de lo de su mujer ¿no?

-Eso no fue obra del señor Thorn.-respondió Rupert al instante.-Fue más bien obra de un psicópata. Descartemos a la mujer de Wayne. Ya no nos sirve para escarmentarle.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-interrumpió Dagget.-Puede que esté loca, pero todavía sigue viva ¿no? Seguro que Wayne pagara una pasta por el rescate de…

Batman apagó rápidamente el auricular, no necesitaba oír nada más. No debía dejarse engañar por aquella conversación. Sabía que fue Thorn quien había destrozado su vida. Él había ordenado que aquellos matones acabaran con Harley aquella noche. Estaba seguro de ello.

Batman saltó del tejado del edificio y aterrizó cerca de una de las ventanas. Desde allí, cogió un pequeño mando con el cortó la corriente de la sala donde se encontraban los matones. Cuando la habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras, los siete hombres se levantaron alarmados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó uno de ellos llevándose la mano al lugar donde guardaba su pistola.

-Calma, tranquilos.-contestó Rupert.-Se habrán fundido los fusibles. ¿Qué pasa? ¿os da miedo la oscuridad?

-¡La oscuridad no me da miedo, idiota!-replicó otro matón con voz temblorosa.-… lo que me da miedo es lo que puede haber en ella. Ya sabéis lo que dicen… del murciélago.

-¿El murciélago?-dijo riendo Dagget.-No me digáis que os creéis esas historias que cuentan los vagabundos de los Narrows. Un murciélago gigante… ¡hay que ver lo que se inventan!

-No, ese murciélago existe. Yo lo he visto.-respondió asustado uno de los matones a los que Batman había seguido.-Es un animal enorme, esta noche nos ha asaltado de camino a aquí y casi nos mata. Dios, incluso le he mirado a los ojos.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó sorprendido Rupert.-¿Qué os lo habéis encontrado? ¡Idiota! ¿y si os ha seguido?

Cuando Rupert terminó de hablar, se oyó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y los matones se giraron sorprendidos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Una de las ventanas estaba rota y por el agujero que había ahora allí, asomaban los pies de un hombre. Rupert se acercó hacia aquellos pies y descubrió que se trataba de uno de sus hombres, tumbado inconsciente fuera del bar. Tras unos minutos se volvió a oír el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y los matones vieron que otra de las ventanas estaba destrozada.

-Mantened la calma.-dijo Rupert ligeramente nervioso.-Sacad las pistolas y apuntad a quien se os acerque, pero no disparéis hasta que estéis seguros de que no es de los nuestros.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-contestó Dagget sonriendo mientras sacaba un cuchillo junto con su pistola.-Si ese murciélago existe, quiero hacerme un abrigo con su piel.

Después de las palabras de Dagget volvió el silencio al bar hasta que finalmente se oyó gritar a un hombre. Se trataba de Dagget, cuando éste gritó, disparó accidentalmente su pistola, apuntando al techo. Los matones pudieron ver brevemente por la luz del disparo como una criatura negra agarraba el brazo donde Dagget llevaba su cuchillo. Lo siguiente que descubrieron era que el matón estaba inconsciente en el suelo del bar. Uno a uno, los hombres fueron cayendo a manos de aquella misteriosa criatura con aspecto de murciélago hasta que solo quedó uno. Se trataba del tipo al que Batman había colocado el micrófono. Aquel hombre avanzó por la habitación apuntando al frente con su pistola, con la mano temblorosa.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño. No me mates. Haré lo que sea…-suplicó aterrado.

-Detrás de ti.-dijo una escalofriante voz detrás del matón.

El hombre intentó girarse y disparar pero fue incapaz ya que antes de poder hacer nada una fuerte mano le agarró el brazo donde llevaba la pistola y se lo retorció hasta hacérsela soltar.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de los negocios ilegales de Thorn ahora mismo o prepárate para sufrir.-dijo Batman estrellando al matón contra la pared.

-Yo… ¡yo no sé nada! Por favor, no me hagas daño. Solo sé que el viernes tengo que estar en los muelles para unas entregas. ¡Por favor, por favor!-dijo el matón llorando.

-Tú y tus amigos habéis hablado de los Wayne. ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿Sabes el nombre del tipo que les atacó?-preguntó Batman con más agresividad.

-¡No sé nada, de verdad!-chilló el hombre.-Thorn no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Si no, me habría enterado, yo…

-¡Mientes!-gritó Batman antes de estrellar contra la pared la cabeza del matón.

Tras hacer aquello, el silencio volvió a la sala y Batman permaneció allí intentando tranquilizarse.

Mientras conducía de camino a casa, Batman pensó de nuevo en la conversación de los matones del bar. Había oído claramente decir a aquellos hombres que lo que le ocurrió a Harley no fue un encargo de Thorn, sin embargo, pensó que aquello era una estratagema para confundirle. Quizás Thorn había llevado aquel asalto en secreto, sin contar con sus hombres de confianza. Solo pagó a los asesinos e incluso ocultó su identidad, pero Batman no se dejaría engañar. Alguien sabría la verdad y él la descubriría, aunque tuviera que sacársela al propio Thorn por la fuerza.

Al acercar cuando el coche se acercó a la mansión Wayne, Batman giró el volante y se metió por un pequeño camino que concluía en una cascada de agua que corría sobre unas rocas, cerca del río Gotham. Al acercarse, apretó un pequeño botón debajo del volante y el coche atravesó la cascada de agua para entrar en su guarida.

Tras aparcar, Batman bajó del coche y miró a su alrededor. Aún le costaba pensar que en unos días pudiera haber convertido una cueva normal y corriente en su base de operaciones. Había trasladado varios inventos de Wayne & Fox Enterprises allí abajo junto con otras herramientas para crear nuevos objetos. Había diseñado nuevos shurikens con forma de murciélago, había adaptado el sistema de alarmas experimental de su empresa y el cable de acero que sus técnicos estaban estudiando para crear un disruptor de señal y un gancho, respectivamente. Incluso había modificado uno de sus coches para darle el aspecto de un coche-murciélago o como a él le gustaba llamarlo en ocasiones, bat-móvil.

Al salir de la cueva y llegar a la mansión, Batman se quitó la máscara frente a un espejo para ver el reflejo de Bruce Wayne. Después de trabajar sin descanso durante mucho tiempo, Bruce estaba agotado y así lo demostraba su imagen. Estaba despeinado, comenzaba a tener ojeras y la barba empezaba a crecerle. Hacía días que no dormía, no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba a Harley y revivía de nuevo aquella trágica noche en la que su hijo murió a manos de unos criminales despiadados.

Antes de tumbarse en la cama para intentar relajarse, Bruce miró un pequeño calendario que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Mañana debía ir a Arkham para visitar a Harley.

**. . .**

Sentado frente a su mujer, Bruce permanecía tranquilo. Desde que había entrado en la celda de Harley, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra y se habían quedado mirándose fijamente. Prestó atención al aspecto de su mujer, Harley parecía estar agotada, sus ojos mostraban unas grandes ojeras y su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado. Bruce recordó que la noche anterior él se había visto al espejo de la misma manera. Unos segundos después, Harley apartó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con las esposas que tenía en sus muñecas. Cuando se percató de que Bruce las miraba, ella le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Brucie.-dijo ella.-Si quisiera atacarte, ya lo habría hecho. Incluso con este guardia entrometido mirándonos.-contestó señalando con la cabeza al guardia que permanecía en un rincón de la habitación, vigilándolos.

-Ignóralo, Harley.-contestó Bruce serio.-Es por seguridad. La última vez que nos quedamos a solas, te lanzaste sobre mí y me atacaste.

-Oh, ¿aún estás enfadado por eso?-dijo la mujer poniendo una cara triste.

Bruce no respondió a aquella pregunta.

-Hay… una cosa que aún no comprendo del día en que te encontré riendo en la habitación.-dijo Bruce tras un breve silencio.-¿Por qué un payaso?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harley confundida.

-¿Por qué comenzaste a reírte y me dijiste que eras un payaso?-preguntó de nuevo Bruce.

Harley sonrió ante la pregunta de su marido.

-¿Te gustaría saberlo?-preguntó mostrando todavía aquella terrible sonrisa.

Harley tomó aire, finalmente se inclinó hacia Bruce y le hizo un gesto a éste para que se inclinara hacia ella también.

-Te lo diré si consigues que nos quedemos a solas.-dijo la mujer en voz baja.

Bruce miró al guardia y después a su mujer.

-No puedo, Harley.-dijo Bruce.-Puedes decírmelo ahora…

-¡No, no puedo!-dijo Harley pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.-¡Estoy harta de que todo el mundo se entere de lo que hablo! Quiero tener una conversación a solas con mi marido ¿es mucho pedir?-gritó la mujer mientras al guardia.- ¿Te gusta oír las conversaciones íntimas de una pareja? ¡Fuera de aquí, pervertido!

Bruce tranquilizó a su esposa y se dirigió hacia el guardia para pedirle que abandonara la habitación.

-No puedo dejarle solo con ella, señor Wayne.-contestó el hombre.-Podría volver a atacarle…

-No se preocupe, la última vez me pilló desprevenido. No volverá a pasar.-dijo Bruce.-Además, tiene razón. Podría haberme atacado hace tiempos si hubiera querido.

Tras una pequeña discusión, el guardia accedió y abandonó la celda. Cuando Harley vio aquello se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia su marido para darle un abrazo, pero éste la retuvo por las muñecas.

-¡Oh, vaya! Tienes razón.-rió ella al darse cuenta de que la cadena de las esposas podían estrangular a Bruce si ella le abrazaba.-Ven, siéntate conmigo aquí, a mi lado.-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la celda, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Bruce miró a su mujer confundido. La última vez que visitó a Harley, ella se había convertido en una neurótica agresiva que había intentado matarle. Ahora, sin embargo, mostraba una actitud inocente e infantil, parecida a la que mostraba cuando tenía la primera vez que la vio. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensar que aquella adorable niña de ocho años que conoció en el mismo psiquiátrico se había convertido en la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. Bruce se sentó a su lado y ella le cogió de la mano y sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber por qué hice aquello, Bats? Te lo diré, ¡pero es un secreto!- dijo ella en voz baja y mirando a todos lados como si alguien fuera a escucharla.-… lo hice porque era divertido.-susurró al oído de Bruce antes de echarse a reír.

Asustado, Bruce miró a Harley y ella le sonrió.

-¿D-divertido?-preguntó Bruce.

Harley asintió.

-Estaba harta de estar triste, Bruce. Tenía que sonreír. Tú mismo lo dijiste.-contestó la antigua psiquiatra.-¿Sabes? Cuando aquel tipo me hizo esto,-Harley se señaló las cicatrices.-pasé varios días pensando en qué había hecho para merecerlo. Yo era una mujer feliz, tenía una vida fantástica, un buen trabajo, un marido al que quería ¡Incluso estaba a punto de ser madre! Pensé que la vida me sonreía, pero nunca ha sido así... Bruce, sabes que he pasado momentos difíciles en mi vida. Ya sabes, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años y luego, más tarde, mi padre también murió y para colmo, tú y yo estábamos enfadados cuando aquello ocurrió.-relató Harley.

-Yo también perdí a mis padres, Harley.- la interrumpió Bruce.- Los asesinaron delante de mí.

-Lo sé,-dijo ella.- Pero tú eres diferente. Tú eres una persona fuerte. No necesitas a nadie para superar tus pérdidas. No te desanimas cuando pierdes a alguien, al contrario, eso hace que te empeñes más en alcanzar tus metas… Sinceramente, Bruce, no creo que exista para ti alguien sin el que no puedas vivir. Yo, en cambio, no puedo hacerlo. Necesito tener gente a mi alrededor, alguien que me quiera. Alguien que me haga sentir especial incluso en los momentos más duros de mi vida.-Harley paró para respirar profundamente.- Si te soy sincera, la noche en la que nos reconciliamos, creo que fue más por necesidad que por amor. Eso no significa que no te quisiera, es solo que creo que en otras circunstancias, no te hubiera declarado mis sentimientos tan repentinamente.

Harley volvió a parar y Bruce pudo ver unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Abrazó a su mujer y ella también respondió al abrazo.

-No quiero que pienses que no te quiero, Brucie.- gimió ella.-Te adoro. Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y me sentí la chica más feliz del universo cuando me dijiste que me querías.

-Yo también te quiero, Harley.-susurró Bruce antes de besar a su mujer en la mejilla.-Y sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella.- Pero, cuando me miré al espejo por primera vez y vi mis cicatrices, me di cuenta de que había estado viviendo engañada todo este tiempo.-continuó Harley que había dejado de llorar.-Bruce, la vida no es bonita, ni alegre, ni le sonríe a nadie. La vida es cruel, no es justa ni entiende de justicias. Solo es un perverso azar que juega con todos nosotros haciéndonos creer que cada una de nuestras acciones es especial. Piénsalo. Nos conocimos, fuimos novios, nos casamos e íbamos a tener un bebé. ¡Tú y yo éramos buenas personas! Nunca hicimos daño a nadie intencionadamente, solo queríamos ser felices viviendo nuestra vida. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la vida nos mostró lo que le ocurre a quienes se olvidan de la verdadera realidad. ¿Qué sentido tiene para nosotros algo tan horrible como la muerte de un bebé inocente?-preguntó Harley.-¿Por qué tanta felicidad para después arrebatárnosla cruelmente? ¿No lo ves, Bruce? ¡Nada tiene sentido! ¡Es solo el azar!

-La muerte de nuestro hijo no fue cosa del azar, Harley.-contestó Bruce mirándola a los ojos.- Unos criminales nos secuestraron y nos torturaron. Ellos seguramente ni siquiera sabían que estabas embarazada.

-¿Y crees que si lo hubieran sabido habrían sido más delicados con nosotros?-dijo Harley burlonamente.-Tú no puedes entenderlo, Bruce, porque estás atrapado en esa red de ideales y formalismos que te ciegan y no te dejan ver la realidad. No te culpo, yo antes era como tú. Pero he cambiado, me he dado cuenta de que el caos es la única forma "justa" de vivir en este mundo. Lo sabes. Nuestro instinto natural tiende al caos. No nacimos para reprimir nuestros deseos o para ocultar nuestra naturaleza ante una sociedad impersonal.-explicó la antigua psiquiatra.- La sociedad es un camino hacia la autodestrucción del ser humano. Es como una gran fortaleza que se sostiene en su base por cimientos muy débiles. Solo con mover un poco esos cimientos, todo se destruye. Igual que la moral humana: solo basta con un mal día para que todo acabe.

Bruce miró sorprendido como su esposa bailaba y reía mientras pronunciaba aquel discurso. No podía creerlo. Harley era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, siempre dispuesta a hacer el bien por cualquier persona, no aquella mujer psicótica y anárquica que estaba frente a él sonriéndole y que después cayó sobre su regazo.

-Todo es una broma, Brucie…, pastelito.-dijo Harley acariciándole el pelo.-La vida no es más que un chiste de mal gusto. Deja de lado todas esos ideales absurdos y únete a mí. Yo decidí que la vida no volvería a reírse de mí y ahora, soy yo la que se ríe de ella. Soy una arlequín.-contestó ella señalando de nuevo sus cicatrices.- Una arlequín dispuesta a traer risas y caos a todo el que se cruce en mi camino. Y ¿sabes? No me importaría trabajar en un dúo...-dijo mientras se acercaba para besar a su marido.-¿Sabes lo que me haría sentir la chica más especial de todo el mundo? Ser la chica que haga que te vuelvas loco…

Entonces, de pronto, Bruce apartó a Harley de él y ella le miró asombrada.

-Te equivocas, Harley. No es cierto. Sí puede haber justicia en el mundo, puede ser un buen lugar para vivir y yo te lo demostraré.-dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Harley miró a su marido sorprendida durante unos minutos y después bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien.-dijo ella apenada.-Quería que subieses al escenario para actuar conmigo, pero parece que te gusta más ser espectador. Muy bien, Bruce. Te dejaré tranquilo, pero recuerda que volveré a verte muy pronto, y cuando lo haga, te enseñaré la verdad sobre la vida.-dijo Harley, y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras comenzó de nuevo a reír.

**. . .**

-¡Maldición!-gritó Roland Thorn dando un puñetazo a su escritorio.-Quien quiera que sea ese tipo nos está fastidiando pero bien. ¡Está acabando con nuestras fuentes de ingresos!

-Cálmese, señor Thorn.-dijo al empresario su contable.-Aún con las pérdidas de nuestros negocios ilegales, todavía podemos mantenernos con los beneficios de su empresa.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que durará eso, idiota?-gritó Thorn con los ojos inyectados en sangre.-¡Nos arruinaremos en menos de tres meses! Si no soluciono este problema, perderé poder y otro se hará con mi puesto.

-Pe-pero usted es el jefe de esta ciudad.-replicó el contable.-No hay nada que usted no controle…

-Te confiaré un secreto, chico… eso no son más que patrañas.-dijo Thorn mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio donde había una caja llena de puros.- En realidad, esta ciudad pertenece a Penguin. Él es quién dirige toda la ciudad, desde los bajos fondos hasta las más altas esferas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, así puede controlar Gotham sin comprometer su identidad. Sí, esa es la verdad. Todo lo que tengo se lo debo a Penguin, él me puso en esta posición y ahora, si le fallo, me hará desaparecer del mapa.-relató el empresario mientras encendía uno de sus puros y comenzaba a fumárselo.

Cerca de allí, Batman escuchaba con atención el discurso de Thorn. La noche que pondría fin a todo estaba cerca y su venganza contra el empresario estaba a punto de culminar. No cabía duda de que estaba nervioso. Batman sonrió, así era como quería que aquel hombre se sintiera, asustado y acorralado sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Escuchó confundido como Thorn hablaba de un hombre llamado Penguin del que Batman jamás había oído hablar. "Al parecer, es quién maneja los hilos detrás de Thorn." Pensó. "En ese caso, me encargaré de él después de que haya finalizado mi venganza."

Tras escuchar la conversación, Batman desapareció de allí y se dirigió al faro de Cabo Carmine donde sabía que estarían los matones de Thorn realizando una entrega de drogas. Al llegar al lugar vio que el faro estaba rodeado por guardias armados. Batman sintió que ocurría algo extraño, aquellos hombres no trabajaban para Thorn, no los había visto nunca durante las semanas que llevaba desmontando el imperio criminal del empresario. Mientras pensaba aquello, fue eliminando silenciosamente a cada matón que vigilaba. Una vez despejado el exterior entró en el faro y desde las alturas vio que dentro había tres hombres de pie, observando a varios hombres que se encontraban atados y amordazados cada uno a una silla.

-Vuestro jefe ha jugado muy mal sus cartas.-oyó decir Batman a uno de los matones que se encontraba de pie.-Ha pasado de ser un gran jefe, a ser un grano en el culo. Creo que es hora de que pase a la historia.-dijo el matón mientras sacaba una pistola.

Uno de los pequeños bumerang-murciélago de Batman golpeó la mano del matón y éste miró hacia arriba donde vio caer al enorme murciélago. Cuando los otros matones vieron a Batman, sacaron sus pistolas asustados, pero el matón del centro les ordenó que parasen con un gesto.

-Vaya, así que después de todo es real eso que dicen del hombre murciélago.-dijo.-Guardad las pistolas, no es necesario que nadie salga herido.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí?-dijo Batman bruscamente.-No sois hombres de Thorn.

-No, tienes razón.-respondió el matón.-No trabajamos para ese gordo capullo. Trabajamos para alguien que está por venir. Muy pronto, Gotham conocerá a un nuevo rey del crimen y le estamos despejando el terreno.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo.-contestó Batman, sacando de su cinturón varios bumerangs con forma de murciélago.

Los otros matones al ver al héroe prepararse para atacar, volvieron a apuntarle con las pistolas.

-¡He dicho que guardéis las pistolas, hostias!-gritó el matón del centró.-Eh, amigo. Esto no tiene por qué acabar mal. Mira, veníamos a limpiar las calles de esta escoria, pero ya que has aparecido… ¿Quiénes somos para fastidiarte la diversión? Además, no puedes pegarnos sin más, necesitas un motivo.

-Hace un momento has apuntado a estos tipos con un arma y me has dicho que trabajas para un criminal. Además ¿tengo aspecto de policía? ¿Crees que necesito una orden judicial para poder romperos los brazos?-amenazó Batman.

-Está bien, vale, tío. Escucha.-dijo el matón intentando tranquilizar a Batman.-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Y seguro que quieres hacer esto sin que haya ningún muerto. Mira, mis amigos y yo vamos a irnos de aquí y vamos a dejarte a solas con esta panda de mamones para que hagas lo que mejor se da. Considéralo como un regalo de nuestro jefe. Esta noche te entregamos a estos tipos en bandeja. Pero no esperes lo mismo la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Batman miró a los matones que se alejaban lentamente de los hombres amordazados.

-¡Eh!-dijo Batman al matón que le habló, el cual aún no había salido del faro.-Dile a tu jefe que no le tengo miedo y que le atraparé. Esta es mi ciudad y no tolero ningún tipo de delito en mis calles.

El matón asintió y dejó a Batman solo en el faro, mirando a los hombres de Thorn, atrapados.

**. . . **

-Bien, un poco más, y… ¡ya está!

Harley se encontraba en la zona de recreo de los pacientes de Arkham, sentada en un rincón y recogiéndose el pelo en dos coletas con dos cintas de color rojo y negro que le había regalado uno de los pacientes.

-¿Qué tal me quedan, Bob?-preguntó Harley mirando al paciente que le había entregado aquellas cintas.

-Está… muy guapa, doctora Wayne.-respondió Bob.

-Bob, por favor. Ya no soy tu doctora. Puedes llamarme Harley.-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Lo sé.-contestó Bob.-Pe-pero a mí me gusta doctora Wayne.

-Gracias por los coleteros, de verdad. Son tan bonitos como las flores que me traías cuando teníamos una sesión.-rio Harley.-Oye, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme algunas cosas que necesito?

-Claro… lo que sea, doctora.-contestó Bob.-¿De qué se trata?

Harley miró a su alrededor y después se inclinó hacia Bob para decirle algo al oído.

-Me gustaría tener algunos productos de belleza, ya sabes: maquillaje, una barra de labios… para estar guapa cuando mi marido me visite, ¿crees que podrías conseguirlo?-preguntó Harley en voz baja.

-Eh,… sí, por supuesto.-dijo Bob.-Aunque puede que tarde unos días…

-No importa. Tú solo asegúrate de que sea bueno.-respondió Harley sonriendo.-Eres de lo que no hay, Bobby.

-¡Eh, Gagsworth!-gritó uno de los pacientes acercándose a Bob y a Harley.-¿Tienes ya lo que te pedí?

-Oh, aún no lo he conseguido, Norman. De verdad. Pero me han dicho que en esta semana…-se explicó Bob, apurado.

-¡Me dan igual tus mierdas de excusas!-gritó el paciente.-Tú tráemelo esta semana y no tendremos problemas.

-¡Eh, ponte a la cola, amigo!-gritó Harley, interviniendo en la conversación.-Todavía no he terminado de hablar con Bobby.

Cuando la antigua psiquiatra terminó de hablar, el paciente la cogió de la camisa y la miró con rabia.

-Cierra esa boca, zorra. O haré que te tragues todos los dientes.-dijo, furioso.

-No, suéltala, Norman.-dijo Bob alzando la voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Gagsworth? ¿Es tu novia?-se burló el hombre.-Pensaba que no te iban las tías. Tranquilo, solo quiero presentarle a unos amigos que…

Furioso, Bob pegó un puñetazo al hombre que retenía a Harley y éste retrocedió mientras veía que su nariz sangraba.

-Hijo de…-dijo el hombre, antes de pegar un puñetazo a Bob y tirarlo al suelo.

Entonces, Harley detuvo a aquel hombre con una patada en la entrepierna y cuando cayó al suelo, le retuvo atándole alrededor del cuello uno de los coleteros.

-Escúchame bien, amigo. No vuelvas a tocar a Bob ni a hablarle nunca más. Y si vuelves a intentar algo conmigo, o simplemente veo que me estás mirando, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a sentir nada en la entrepierna la próxima vez que te den una patada. ¿He hablado claro?-gritó Harley mientras el hombre pataleando y llevándose las manos al cuello para poder librarse de la cinta.-¡Respóndeme! ¡No intentes morirte para escaparte de esto!-continuó gritando Harley.

Segundos después, dos guardias llegaron a la sala y se llevaron a aquel hombre de nuevo a su celda. Uno de los guardias se quedó en la habitación, vigilando a Harley, que había vuelto a hablar con Bob.

-¡Bob, Bobby! ¿estás bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, no ha sido nada, doctora.-dijo él levantándose.

-¡Has sido tan valiente defendiéndome!-dijo Harley sonriendo.- Eres un tipo genial. Seguro que a mi marido le caerías bien… el pobre…-la antigua psiquiatra pronunció sus últimas palabras con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa, doctora Wayne? ¿ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Bob preocupado.

Harley miró a su amigo, triste.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Bruce, Bob. Creo que necesita ayuda. Hace mucho que no se ríe y temo que se le haya olvidado.-contestó la mujer.-¿Sabes? Me gustaría hacerle una visita para animarle y así poder escuchar su risa otra vez. Estoy pensando en hablar con nuestro querido amigo Hugo para pedirle un permiso…

-Pero, doctora. No podemos salir. No le dejarán salir del psiquiátrico solo por eso.-dijo Bob riendo.

-Entonces, tendré que escaparme, ¿no te parece?-dijo Harley sonriendo.-¿Me ayudarías a salir de aquí, Bob? Si lo haces… te estaría muy agradecida.-respondió la antigua psiquiatra mirando a su amigo con cara triste.

-Pero, doctora…-contestó Bob confuso.

-Por favor, Bobby. Ahora somos amigos, ¿no? Y los amigos se ayudan entre ellos, ya sea para pedirse sal, o para organizar una fuga en un psiquiátrico.-dijo Harley riendo.

-…Está bien.-dijo Bob, tras unos segundos de duda.-La ayudaré a salir.

-¡Ése es mi chico!-contestó Harley.- Tranquilo, encontraré un plan para que salgamos. Tú, de momento, consígueme el maquillaje y el pintalabios que te he pedido, ¿vale?

-Sí, claro.-respondió Bob nervioso.

Entonces el guardia que vigilaba a Harley miró a Bob y le dijo que debía volver a su celda. Mientras se alejaba, Bob, vio a Harley sentada en el suelo y sonriéndole antes de lanzarle un beso.


End file.
